The Killer Within
by Hikari-letal-blood
Summary: Souls stained with blood. Vampires and hunters, natural enemies fighting to protect their kind. What happens when a girl takes the immortals side? let the full moon be the attestant of the crimson dance. Naruto&OCsVampirefic.
1. Friends?

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEW STORY!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto! it belongs to Masashi sama!! but the rest belongs to me!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**btw! english is my second language!! so sorry for the mistakes!! ^^**

**Naruto: EHHHH!?!?!?! WHY?? AGAIN WITH TEME AND TEME'S BRO??**

**Me: Yep!! O.o OHH BTW!! this story is dedicated to my BFF & E!! Mina chan!! (Nightlotus!)**

**Naruto: AWWWWWWW!!**

**Me: ¬¬ **

**Naruto: I get it!! i'll shut up!!**

**Me: ^^ Thanks!!......let's go on....**

**Friends?**

A silver haired guy with a mask covering his left eye burst open the door and walked towards his desk with some books on his right hand and an orange book on his left hand, which he was reading carefuly not missing any word.

"Class please welcome our new student!" he said in a boring tone and without looking at his students.

There were some students talking in groups and others just remained silent but hearing the conversations of their classmates, once their teacher entered the room each walked to their respective seat and waited until the new student came in.

The silver haired guy sighed "Please come in! They wont welcome you if they dont know you!" he said in a friendly way.

"I dont need to be welcomed!" the voice of a girl was heard, she was waiting patiently in the door, and glared at the students whom were also glaring at her.

The silver haired guy was stunned by her cold attitude and sighed, the girl walked towards his desk and turned so the rest could see her; short black layered hair that went some inches above her shoulders; carmelian eyes and pinky white skintone, with natural pink lips.

"Sasaki Hikari" she said in a cold tone and showing no emotion at all.

Some eyes widen in surprise, others sent death glares at the girl and some of them remained cool, as if nothing had happened.

"Please sit down in the first row, last seat near the window, Sasaki- san" the silver haired guy said putting a hand on her right shoulder, and pointing at the last desk.

Hikari remained silent, and when she felt his grasp on her shoulder she shrugged it off lightly, she walked towards her new desk and received death glares from her classmates, but she didnt bother; after all she was not in this new academy to befriend with someone; silently she sat down and noticed the students still glaring at her; she waited patiently until the silver haired guy decided to talk.

"By the way.." he said " Im Hatake Kakashi" he added; he did it so the students could stop glaring at their new classmate; Hikari nodded slowly.

"Murderer!" a girl with short pink hair, big forehead and emerald eyes whispered.

"Sakura! I hope this is the last time i hear that!" Kakashi demanded.

The said girl, glared at Hikari and then turned her gaze to her sensei, she was not in a good mood.

"Hai!" she said and nodded, another girl giggled at her classmates comment; she had long blonde hair in a high ponytail with a big bang covering her right eye **(A/N: tell me if im wrong!! ^^)** and blue eyes.

Both of the girls high fived and sent death glares to Hikari, she glared back and turned her gaze to the board.

"This is the last time I explain this topic!" Kakashi said and then closed his orange book for a few minutes.

The students complained, but took out their notebooks and began taking notes.

"10 minutes!" Hikari thought while taking out a notebook and writing some of the things Kakashi said; she glared at the clock every minute and turned her gaze towards the field, she sighed and then someone took her out of her daydream.

"Sasaki-san, please tell us the answer for this problem!" Kakashi said trying to annoy her, he knew she wasn't paying attention.

"the answer is x= 0" Hikari said, her gaze was still lost in the field.

"Thanks!" Kakashi said and continued with his class, he didnt bothered to tell her to pay attention.

"one more minute!" Hikari thought glaring at the clock for the last time, she raised from her seat and began taking her things.

"Sasaki-san what are y-" Kakashi was cut off by the melody of change of classes.

Hikari walked outside of the classroom, her classmates glared at her in surprise and then stood up quickly knowing they were going to be late for the next class.

"Nice comment, Haruno-san!" said a red haired girl with glasses, in a sarcastic tone.

"I didnt make it for your entertainment, Karin!" Sakura said while sending a death glare to the said girl.

Sakura walked outside with the blonde haired girl chatting, while Karin stared at their backs, rage taking dominance.

"I just cant stop hating her!!" she thought while taking her things and walking outside.

Hikari was walking through the academy, it was a fortified manor surrounded by a forest and a big clear field; too far from the village; this was the first section; there you could find the classrooms and offices; it only had big windows in the connection between the classroom and the large dining room; which had big reactangular tables for six seats each one and chandeliers hanging above each one, which were only used during the night.

It was indeed a peaceful place for Hikari; she walked through the dining hall looking at the cherry blosoms surrounding it.

***FLASHBACK***

"_We should send your daughter, Sasaki-san!" an old woman said._

"_No, I know you all want to send my daughter! But I wont let her go!" the said man spoke after a long pause, he rose from his seat in the meeting room._

"_You have no choice! She is the only one capable of doing this job!" an old man said while glaring deadly at Hikari's father; whom immediately sat down again and sighed._

"_No, you know she is not the only one capable, there are many others who can do it, but you chose her because they are dead, so she is the only one available!" Sasaki Shinichi said while entering into the room and taking a seat next to Hikari's dad. _

"_Shinichi!" everyone gasped in surprise, while a smirk crossed the lips of the said man._

"_Sorry to interrupt, but i couldnt wait more when I heard something about my niece!" Shinichi said directing to the elders._

" _Kaname!!!" he then said directing to his brother __"You should be able to say "no" to the elders!" he demanded and the turned his gaze again to the elders; Kaname glared at him and then stare at the elders. _

"_I wont deny, my niece is the best but-" Shinichi was cut off by one of the elders._

"_She will go! And if you dont agree then we will have to take you to the council! And make a decision!!!" the elder said, rage could be sensed._

"_But you know we dont need to take drastic measures! Kaname, after all, your daughter already agreed!" the woman from earlier said while standing up from her seat and walking to the door, to open it. _

"_Hikari hime! Please come in!" the said girl walked through the door only to find her uncle and her father staring at her with surprise._

"_It's true!" she said, while some tears came to her eyes and her dad began to complain with the elders, while her uncle tried to calm him down. _

"_Im sorry!!" Hikari thought while walking outside the room, the old woman closing the door behind her. _

"_Good girl!" the old woman whispered while a evil smirk crossed her lips. _

"_Im sorry!" _Hikari thought once more before coming back to reality; she glared at the clock and noticed lunch time was coming soon, she walked outside of the dining room the big doors not making a sound when they got closed, she continued to walk through the hallways; everyone was in class so no one could bother her any soon.

Hikari wanted to rest, before lunch time, so she decided to go to the dorms and finally get a better look of the new place where she lived.

The dark hallways that led to the dorms with small chandeliers hanging from the rocky walls; and the silence that blanketed every corner was covered by the echo of her steps; she wasnt scared, not at all, but she didnt liked the place.

A big white door was infront of her, the girls dorm, she opened the door slowly and the sunlight illuminated the hall; she entered into the dorm and infront of her was an immense window in the middle of two stairs one that led to the dorms in the right and the other one to the ones on the left, there was also a small lounge in each side with a fireplace.

Hikari sighed and went upstairs her chamber was on the right side or at least that's what she heard when the chairman gave her, her schedule.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***FLASHBACK*** **(A/N: this one is to explain what happened with the chairman!)**

Knock! Knock!

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Come in!" a male voice said, Hikari took the doorknob and opened the door slowly, she glared at the blonde haired guy sitting on the chair comfortably.

"Chairman!" she said and bowed in respect.

"Hikari-san! Its an honour, im finally able to meet you!" the blonde haired guy said while showing his hand to her.

Hikari glared at his hand and slowly shook hands with him.

"Im Namikaze Minato!" the blonde haired guy said with a grin plastered on his lips, he motioned her to sit down and she did as told.

"Minato sama! im su—" Hikari was cut off by Minato.

"Hikari-san! This are the rules, your schedule, and finally your things are being delivered to the girls dorm your chamber is on the right side!" He said while handing Hikari a big book and an envelope with her name.

" I already know the situation, but just to let you know this is our territory, so dont try anything without letting us know first!" he added while glaring at her, his blue eyes then met carmelian eyes.

Hikari rose rapidly from her seat and bowed.

"But Minato sama, just to let you know, this is my job you are talking about, so i wouldnt be so confident if I were you! I can protect myself easily, is up to you if anyone wants to attack me and get killed!" Hikari said in a cold tone while walking towards the door.

Minato chuckled and turned around looking through the window until Hikari closed the door behind her slowly.

_Hikari chan! You are strong, very strong, but im just worried if that would be enough! _

Minato thought while turning around again and walking outside his office, his white coat with flames printed moving with the wind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey!" a girl with dark brown hair that went to her midback and beautiful dark scarlet eyes and a snow white skintone was trying to wake up the black haired girl whom was sleeping in the bed next to hers.

"Hey!! Wake up! Its lunch time!" the brunette whispered she didnt liked to wake up people specially when they were strangers.

Hikari moved from side to side to avoid waking up, the brunette was getting annoyed, she took her pillow and punched Hikari with it.

"OUCH!" Hikari said while rubbing her head and opening her eyes, she glared at the brunette whom was laughing at her.

"Sorry!!" the brunette said in an innocent tone.

Hikari remained silent and cool, the brunette glared at her and sighed.

"Arishima Mina, president of the student council, nice to meet you!" the said girl introduced herself with a smile plastered on her lips.

"Sasaki Hikari" Hikari also introduced herself and sat on her bed, shaking hands with the brunette.

"Sa-Sasaki!?!" Mina asked surprised, her eyes went wide open.

"…." Hikari didnt say a word, and stood up, she walked towards the wardrobe, and took out her uniform.

"So you are the one everyone is talking about?" Mina asked while following Hikari's movements with her gaze.

"I think so!" Hikari answered in a cool tone.

"You know, you shouldnt be so cold, it doesnt help your image!" Mina said, she sat down on Hikari's bed and then her back touched the comfortable mattress.

Hikari remained silent all the time and just turned around to glare at the brunette.

"Hey! Come on! Talk to me!" Mina demanded but in a happy tone.

Hikari was changing in the bathroom but she was listening to what Mina was saying, she went out few minutes later and walked towards the nightstand next to her bed.

" I think you already know what you need to know!" Hikari said in a cold tone while taking out from her nightstand a Shiva Knife, and putting it on the pouch hidden near her thighs, under her skirt.

The uniform consisted of black loafers, black thigh-high socks and skirt, a white blouse with a red ribbon and a black coat/jacket. Some girls didnt wore the coat/jacket, for boys it was also black uniform but no ribbon, and they wore short sleeve-shirts and small black jackets.

"I dont know anything about you!" Mina said while glaring at the Shiva Knife Hikari was hidding.

"Exactly!" Hikari said turning around and walking to the door "Im hungry! Lets go and eat something!" she said while opening the door and walking outside.

Mina cocked her head to the side confused and then rose rapidly; while walking through the hallway she arranged her uniform and took out her small shield which made everyone know she was the President of the Student Council.

"Hey! Hikari chan!" Mina was going to try once more to make Hikari talk, but something stopped her.

"I think is better if you get in there alone, if they see you with me, they'll probably stop talking with you!" Hikari said giving Mina a small but yet innocent smile.

"hmph!! I dont care!!" Mina said while smiling at her new friend.

"Na-Nani!?!" Hikari asked confused and then watched Mina was opening the big wooden door of the dining room.

Each table was occupied by six or more people even though the tables were only for six persons, they didnt cared, everyone was chatting and what seemed to be having fun.

"Well as my friend you are the only thing I care of!" Mina said and turned around to start walking.

"Wait! We are suppose to be enemies! Not friends! I didnt come here to befriend with anyone!" Hikari said in a demanding tone but something told her she shouldnt have said that, deep inside she didnt wanted to be alone.

"Yeah, after all…. We are ….vampires right??...and you??" Mina said slowly, sadness dominated her tone, she turned around and glared at the pouch hidden under Hikari's skirt, even though it was hidden she knew it was there, but the rest didnt.

"Im a hunter!" Hikari answered without hesitation and glaring at the students whom were chatting and laughing.

**Well! Hope you liked it!!! ^^**

**R&R please!! *puppy eyes* **

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!**


	2. No, Enemies

**Hey! Hey! Hey!! ^^**

**Disclamir: I dont own Naruto!!.............. but the rest belongs to ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! *PARTY***

**Tsunade: Oi!! You have a mission!!**

**Me: WHAT!?!?! HELL NO!! IM ON VACATIONS!!!**

**Tsunade: Is a super top secret mission!!!**

**Me: If its about sake.....No thanks!!! *starts walking away***

**Tsunade: *grabs me by the collar of my shirt* PLEASE!?!??! *puppy eyes***

**Me: *sweatdrop*PUPPY EYES?!?! HELL NO!! YOU LOOK CREEPY!! PUT ME DOWN!!!**

**Tsunade: *fists ready* WHAT!?!**

**Me: YOU HEARD ME!! NOW PUT ME DOWN AND FIGHT LIKE A WOMAN!!!!  
**

**lets...go on with the story!! ^^**

**Enemies**

"uhmmmm but—"

" No" Hikari didnt let Mina speak "We are natural enemies and that's how we'll remain!" she added in a cold tone and walked passing by Mina's side not glancing at her once.

"You are such a fool!" Mina whispered while Hikari passed her way.

Hikari stopped in dead tracks and from the corner of her eye she glanced at Mina.

"Mina you are a pureblood, you are suppose to protect and seek for the ones that dont have your privileges of immortality, meanwhile im suppose to kill those who dare to hurt humans" calmed and cold Hikari began to speak loud enough for both of them to hear.

"And those I kill....unfortunately...... are the ones you protect!...." Hikari concluded her speach an waited patiently.

"You do know those you kill were once humans, right?" Mina said as a matter of fact and turned around, Hikari did the same and now they were face to face; the students were now glancing at the two girls.

"I know...." Hikari said in a tone which made her feel defeated, and felt the glare of the vampires in the dining room.

"Then.... why should I protect someone that once was a human?? even if they become vampires, deep inside they're still humans, but you just dont get it, right?" Mina said annoyed at Hikari's attitude towards their 'friendship'

"What's your point?" Hikari asked carmelian eyes met scarlet ones.

"We also kill those who dared to sully our kind!" Mina said and noticed Karin standing up from her seat and three other girls walking behind her; glaring suspiciouly at them, Mina motioned Hikari to sit down at one of the tables.

"Think about it!" Mina said turning her gaze to meet carmelian eyes "They are not humans nor vampires! So why are we enemies?? We fight for the same! The protection of our kind!" she added.

Hikari groaned quietly "You wont let me go away easily!Right?" she asked and sat down at the table.

Mina giggled as she took a seat across from her "Uhmmmm I guess you already know the answer!" she glared at one of the tables and noticed Karin was talking to some random students and jerking her head to their side.

"Hikari chan, if someone right now wants to fight you?.....will you fight back??" Mina asked out of nowhere.

Hikari closed her eyes slowly and rested her chin in the palm of her right hand "Im not allowed to fight unless one of your lifes is at risk!" she answered and then her eyes opened and met dark scarlet ones.

"Why are you asking?"

"What about you?" Mina asked curious and then noticed the students were standing up quickly and leaving the dining room, some of them glared deadly at Hikari, others just smirked.

Karin was up to something, or she will tell _them_ about the presence of a hunter in the academy.

Hikari remained silent and glared at the empty seats.

"Hmph! It seems Im some kind of disease or something!" she said trying to change the subject.

Mina sighed knowing she was not getting an answer.

"Mina san, we came here just to talk!?! Im hungry you know!?!" Hikari pouted like a little girl; Mina laughed at Hikari's randomness; cold, serious, stoic, silent, and now! Pouting like a little girl.

"Be patient!!" Mina said regaining composure "By the way!!! Just call me Mina, or Mina-chan!"

"Hai! Mina chan!!" Hikari had a small smile crossing her lips.

Mina smiled back, and rose from her seat "I wanted to show you the other students, but it seems you are very hungry!!"

"What are you talking about!?!" Hikari's stomach groaned making her blush in embarrasment.

Mina raised an eyebrow and sighed "We, the Purebloods, have a special schedule, I always have to come to make sure everything is undercontrol, after all, Im the President of the Student Council..."

"And the heiress of the most powerful clan of Purebloods...."Hikari said while standing up and walking to be at Mina's side.

Mina chuckled "You are well informed! But....you still lack information!" she grinned and walked.

"Well as I was saying, we have a special schedule, we dont have the same classes as the servants; we have three categories, the Purebloods, the Knights and the Servants; some of the Knights have classes with the Servants....but not all of them!" Mina stopped infront of the door that led to the kitchen and knocked three times.

"That means I'll need to increase my daily rutine!" Hikari mumbled with a serious look.

"That's why I wanted to show you who the Knights and the Purebloods were! But! Hey!! Relax! Is your first day!!!" Mina patted her shoulder and smiled at her reasurringly.

"Mina chan, I think I might need your help! I need a map of the academy!" Hikari stared at Mina with determination.

Mina nodded and then the door burst open.

"Hallo!" The chef greeted Mina with a big smile.

"Halloooo!!! Takuma sama!!!" Mina waved with a big grin crossing her lips.

"Mina sama!" the chef bowed in respect "What's your order this time!?!"

"The same as always Takuma sama! and ramen! For my friend here!" Mina pointed at Hikari happily and stared at Takuma's widen eyes.

"A-A-A Hun-Hunter!?!?" said man was now trembling and gasped.

"Uhmmmmm....Hallooo!?!" Hikari said insecure.

Mina punched Hikari's back with the palm of her hand in a friendly way but it seems she used too much force and made her fall down on her face**. (A/N: Yep! The Ohh-so-great Hikari fell down on her face!!with a simple punch!!)**

"Yes! A hunter!!! And she is my friend! so treat her with respect! Takuma sama!!" Mina said with a playful evil smirk.

"ITAI!!" Hikari said while rubbing her nose and smiling weakly at the said man.

"Well she looks harmless! I will Mina sama!" Takuma said while staring at the awkward scene as if it was the cutest thing ever. **(A/N: Ohhh WTF!?!?)**

"We'll be waiting! Ja ne!!" Mina waved Goodbye and helped Hikari to lift up.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They both went to the dining room, but no one was there, Mina glanced at every corner to make sure everything was under control, some vampires liked to use their power without permission.

"What was that for!?!?!" Hikari said while still rubbing her nose.

"Nothing really!" Mina simply answered and smiled.

Hikari glared at her deadly and then continued rubbing her nose.

"Hey!dont be such a cry baby!! It wasnt that hard!!" Mina snapped and stopped infront of Hikari.

"It hurts!!" Hikari said with anime tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah! Yeah! Im sorry!" Mina said sarcastically and again that playful evil smirk crossed her lips.

"STOP DOING THAT!!" she yelled at Hikari's continous rubbing to her nose.

"Sorry!" Hikari stopped as if Mina was some kind of military agent or something.

"They are here!!" Mina said in a cold tone and turning around.

Hikari regained composure and she seemed emotionless

_They'll treat me with respect if I show them no fear! After all, the only thing I know about Purebloods is that they hate__ Hunters....and Im the only one here....but the Knights?? I need to get more information from this place!! ...........  
_

"Hikari chan! No matter what, dont leave my side! At any circumstances!" Mina said coldly.

"Hai!" Hikari answered in the same tone and followed Mina's movements.

Heading to one of the tables Mina motioned Hikari to sit first and then she took a seat across from hers.

"You are a hunter! The best hunter i've heard of! Show them your capacities!!" Mina said with a bit of enthusiasm and then glared at the giant doors.

Deep inside Mina wanted to see Hikari's fighting style; its true she has heard of her before, Hikari is known as the best hunter, she even surpassed the elders, and now! She was alone in Vampire territory, protecting them; or at least that's what she knows about her mission.

The giant doors opened slowly; the students were chatting and walking like if it was some kind of dance or something.

Hikari sweatdropped and Mina chuckled.

"They are the Knights!" Mina mumbled loud enough for Hikari to hear.

Hikari nodded and tried to memorized their faces.

A boy with blonde spiky hair and three whiskers on each side of his cheeks was shouting, Hikari stared at him and then recognized the pink hair walking by his side.

"Haruno..."

"Yep! That's Sakura Haruno; she is known by her super strength so be careful with that!"

"And the boy?" Hikari asked her gaze lost in the students

"Uzumaki Naruto, the chairman's son, he is a nice boy!" Mina smiled and kept looking at the students.

"Any power?"

"No!, he is not allowed to show it!" Mina answered "To be honest he doesnt needs to! He is a Pureblood! But Haruno is a Knight!"

Hikari nodded.

Another girl was going by the side of the said boy, she was looking down and playing with her fingers; she had long raven hair and white eyes, she sometimes glanced at the rest and specially at Naruto, but he was always speaking with Sakura.

"Hyuuga Hinata, dont know her at all, but I know her cousin, she is a shy girl; be careful with him! by the way" Mina said while resting her chin over both hands and looking extremely bored.

"Hmmm this is kind of boring!!" Hikari said while taking the same position of Mina whom chuckled in relief knowing she was not the only bored.

While the three of them took their seats Hikari glanced at the next ones to enter. A boy with pineapple hair was kind of sleepy, by his side was a girl with dirty blonde hair tied in four spiky buns.

"Nara Shikamaru Pureblood, and Temari chan Pureblood also!" Mina said almost falling asleep

_Where's my food!?!?!? _She thought

"The other two boys behind them are her siblings, the red headed one is Gaara and the other with weird painted face is Kankuro!" Mina said pointing weakly at them; the red headed boy had his eyes closed and apparently he wanted his brother to shut up, but he just kept talking and mumbling things; Hikari chuckled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!! SAI KUN!!" A girl with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail glomped into the said guy; he had pale skintone and short black hair.

"Yamanaka Ino, be careful she is known by the many rumors she has made up!" Mina said annoyed with the screaming and annoying voice of the said girl.

"The guy is Sai, dont know dont care!! I've talked with him just once, and I ended up kicking his ass!!" she chuckled and stare at him as if she wanted to do it again "Both of them are Knights!"

"Isnt Yamanaka part of a clan!?!" Hikari asked.

"Yep! But the elders removed them from the purebloods, thanks to Ino; long story! The thing is that at the end they dont have the same powers as a Pureblood!" Mina answered and yawned.

"This is boring!! What takes them so long!?!" Mina said referring to both the students and the food.

Hikari glanced at her watch and rose from her seat.

"Mina chan I have to leave!, Im suppose to meet with the chairman, since today is my first day and I already started with the mission is my duty to let him know if I'll make any movements tonight!" she said while Mina regained composure and stared at her with amusement.

"But your food!?! You cant go!!!" Mina pleaded.

"It wont take long!! I'll be here in 10 minutes!" Hikari said reasurringly.

"Okay! Leave!! You have lost 1 minute!! 9...8....7..." Mina teased

Hikari chuckled and turned around to start walking her hand went down to her pouch to make sure it was still there, she sensed the glares from the students, but she never stopped walking with her head held high.

_I may not be patrolling tonight _Hikari thought while glancing at the pinkette when she felt someone was talking about her.

The pinkette glared at her deadly and mumbled something to Naruto whom lifted his head up and glared at Hikari; but his eyes surprisingly showed happiness, then her gaze went to the giant doors, and there they stood.

One of them had long black hair tied in a low ponytail he had deep onyx eyes and handsome features that resembled even more with his tane skintone, the other just some inches shorter had raven cockatoo hair style; he had also deep onyx eyes but he had snow white skintone (even though Sai was much more snow white!!) and refined features; both of them walked through the red carpet that crossed the dining room and made sure each step was firm; they caught every girls attention even the ones who had boyfriends!.

"Uchiha's!" Mina rose from her seat frowning and tried to catch up with Hikari.

"What is she doing!?! She wants to get killed or something!?!" Sakura said while glancing at both corners while Hikari kept glaring at her and then following Sakura's gaze she noticed the two boys getting closer but she didnt stopped instead she quicken her pace.

"DAMN!! She sure likes danger!!" Mina quicken her pace also _"Wait a minute!! Im talking about a girl who fights monsters!! Of course she likes danger!!" _She thought.

_Dont stop! _Hikari thought while letting the two boys know with the look in her eyes that she wasnt planning to be polite, and instead they were the ones who had to give her the space to walk through the carpet; she wasnt looking at them, she was staring at the giant doors she will be passing through soon.

Each step seemed to echo, the heart beats became quite loud, boys and girls even some teachers who had arrived got impressed with the scene and glared at the four of them, this was the last step, the audience stared wide eyed at the the girl and thought she was going to get killed; Naruto had some pop corn in his hand and stared with expectancy, while Sakura smirked as if knowing that the name of a new hunter was going to be written in the Uchiha's killings list.

_Dont stop!! _Hikari thought once more while finally she glanced at the two boys; just in that moment when she was finally going to make her last step, someone caught her arm and stopped her.

_Mina chan!?!?! _Hikari mid turned and glare at the said girl.

Mina tighten her grip on Hikari's arm and made her walk backwards; in that moment the raven haired boy right hand clenched into a fist and aimed at Hikari, who rapidly made a back handspring with just her right hand, when Mina noticed the movement she was planning she rapidly let go of her arm in order for Hikari to be able to do it well without getting hurt and while Hikari landed on her feet prefectly Mina aimed at the said boy taking his fist with her hand.

"You are not allowed to fight in my presence!! So you better move your ass safely or wait for me to kick it!!" she said while tightening her grip and staring deadly at the boy.

The raven haired boy just stared back and some times glanced at the girl standing up behind Mina.

"Why are you protecting her??" a random boy said while standing up and making his way towards Hikari.

"You should be happy!! They are going to get rid of that hunter!!!!" A girl yelled creating controversy, everyone was mumbling and yelling random things while Hikari just glared at the other guy not letting her guard down.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" The boy with long black hair tied in a low ponytail said coldly while glaring at Mina."You are making a scene for nothing!"

"Uchiha Itachi! You should be a little bit faster with that kind of decisions, your little brother here almost hurts a student!! For today I'll let him go safely!" Mina said while letting go her grip slowly, the said boy stared at her emotionless, while the other one frowned.

"Sasuke is a big boy I dont need to be by his side at every moment, you should know that Mina sama so dont tell me what to do!" Itachi said while taking Mina's chin with his hand in a delicate touch.

Sasuke glared at his brother and then glanced at the students who had made their way close to the hunter.

"Im sorry, but he doesnt looks like a big boy to me, so Yeah! I'll make sure his baby sitter is there to protect him! Uchiha Itachi!" Mina said teasingly and taking his hand away from her chin.

"By the way! There's nothing else you guys have to do there! So you better go back to your seats!!!" Mina demmanded while turning around and glaring at the students, Hikari remained emotionless but the look in her eyes said 'Thank you'.

Sasuke's rage was building up, he hated it when Mina made those comments; while Itachi had nothing to say, he just glared constantly at the brunette; who was taking control of everything while the black haired girl glared at both of the boys.

"I guess! I'll have to take care from both of them!!" Hikari mumbled and Mina was able to hear while she waited for the students to get back to their seats.

"Since one of the elders of their clan was killed by a hunter, they've dedicated their entire life to hunt them! Ironic huh?!?" Mina said while standing by her side.

"Im lucky!" Hikari said while a smirk crossed her lips, Mina stare at her confused.

"What are you talking about??"

_Ohh no! Please!! Someone stop her thoughts for a minute!! _Mina thought sweatdropping.

Hikari headed to where the Uchiha brothers were standing, both of them glared at her.

"Just to let you know, Im not afraid of any of you! If you want war!? Come and get it....and if you want to kill me? Find me first and stop acting like a knucklehead!" She said while glaring at them and directing the final sentence to Sasuke; whom frowned while his hands clenched into fists.

"My name is Sasaki Hikari, im sure you have heard that name before.....and if you dont! Well I might say you are lucky the last time a vampire dared to aim a fist at me, he ended without head, and half of his body was lost!" Hikari finally made her way between both of the Uchiha's and kept walking, just then a group of 9 members with cloaks passed her way none of them glanced at her once, and she did the same.

A male voice made her stop "Sasaki-san dont understimate us! the last time a hunter did that he ended up without his soul!" Hikari could recognize the voice was coming from the elder Uchiha, she mid turned and frowned.

"Well! Well! I feel sorry.....Im not a normal hunter! I always consider my enemies trash! so why should I treat them with respect or fear them??" she said while turning on her heels and walking away.

The 9 members glared at her and then nodded at the elder Uchiha, who mumbled something to his brother; Mina was amazed by Hikari's attitude and waited for the group to take seats, she wanted to leave soon.

Mina then noticed Naruto was laughing out loud.

"IN YOUR FACE TEME!!! HAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled pointin' at Sasuke, while the said boy made his way to their table and glanced at the girl who had just dared him and insult him; Sakura took Naruto by the neck of his shirt and shook him wildly.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!!" she yelled at him and then left him on the floor while she stare at Sasuke with concern.

"hn!" was the only thing Sasuke said the whole time.

His brother, Itachi, took a seat on another table where the 9 strange members also sat; Mina glared at each of them and what she didnt expected was the Uchiha also glaring at her with a smirk crossing his lips, they exchanged looks for a minute and then Mina walked away, a small blush made its way to her cheeks.

_Ugh! Mina! You insulted him remember!?!?!?!_

_ARGHHHH!! WHERE'S MY FOOD!?!?!?! I DONT WANT TO GO BACK THERE!!!! _Hikari yelled inside her head.

**Well! this is it! Hope you liked it!!**

**R&R PLEASE!! *puppy eyes!! HELL YEAH!! THESE ARE REAL PUPPY EYES!! IN YOUR FACE TSUNADE!!!***

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ^^**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood  
**


	3. The Meeting I

**Hey! Hey! Hey!!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own Naruto! but the rest belongs to me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* ugh! not again!!**

**Deidara: What!?! no 'me' in this chapter, un???**

**Me: NO!...later!**

**Deidara: ¬¬ Yeah! un! whatever!**

**Me: Sorry! if this chapter is just blah! blah! blah! for you!...btw this chapter has two parts! soooo...HaVe FuN & EnJoy the first part!! ^^**

**Deidara: What about me, un!?!**

**Me: Dont know! Dont care!! ^^  
**

**Meeting 1**

Walking through the rocky halls of the Academy, Hikari was lost in thoughts, not caring about the disturbing echo her steps made, nor the chandeliers on each side of the walls, that were loosing their flames, every time she passed the corridors of the old but yet so breath-taking academy the flames dissapeared, and only left _darkness. _

It was the sunlight illuminating part of the darkened hall, that woke her from the day dream, the connection between the classrooms and the dining room, had giant windows that made all the sunlight concentrate in that specific place; blinded by the sudden change of total darkness to a complete exposure to the afternoon sun, and the now orange with pink tones sky announcing the end of the day, the black haired girl blinked twice and placed her arm on her forehead to avoid the disturbing feeling of the sunlight getting into her eyes and blinding her.

Heading closer to the giant windows to get a better view of the natural phenomenon that announced the end of the day; Hikari slowly placed her arm back to its place and watched the beautiful color of the sky and the cleared field infront of her; the mountains that could be seen from afar, had different tones of green and the few cherry blossoms planted, left an exquisite fragance; the forest that surrounded the fortified manor was getting darker inside, just the trees infront could be seen and the hiding sun was now taking all the light away leaving just a few tints of grey illuminating the rocky hall.

"There you are!!" A male voice said with relief from the edge the hall "I was looking for you! Hikari-san!"

Hikari jumped a little but regained composure and mid turned to face the man that was looking for her, slowly she met his gaze.

"Minato-sama" she said coldly and headed to the said man, her pace was quick and she never left his gaze, as if it was a challenge; he also decided not look away from her eyes, but noticed sadness in them.

"Hikari- san, is everything okay?" He asked while the black haired girl approached him.

"Yes! everything is fine!" She answered and her gaze got lost at a random place "I was thinking about not patrolling tonight, but it seems I wont be able to rest!" she met his gaze again and then looked down to the floor.

He wasnt sure about her answer to his question and placed both hands on her shoulders, she lifted up her head with a disturbing look in her eyes and slowly took his wrists with her hands and noticed Minato's grip got tighter but without hurting her.

His eyes were like a melody, everything that disturbed her minutes ago was gone with the feeling of warmth and tranquility those eyes gave her, just like the ones of her father.

"Im fine!" She said coldly and looked to the side taking his hands off her shoulders and passing his way, she stopped 2 steps ahead and mid turned, just to find out Minato was looking at her.

"You remind me......" she met his cerulean gaze once more and sighed, she couldnt stand being in that place and showing her sadness to a vampire; no, she couldnt, she was taught not to show her emotions to vampires, but this academy was making her do the contrary.

"Forget it! I'll go for my weapons, just in case!" she turned on her heels and quickened her pace.

Minato stared at her back and then continued with his walk through the halls, with just passing through them, the flames slowly began to appear one by one lighting up the halls, his steps also left an echo until he stopped when he saw a shadow getting closer, not letting his guard down he waited patiently for the silhouette to get closer.

"Yondaime!!" the voice of a girl was heard leaving a small echo running through the halls, the girl got closer to Minato and showed her hand to him.

"Mina sama!" Minato grinned and shook hands with the said girl.

"The meeting is in one hour! I forgot to bring the papers from the last meeting with me!, so you can read them and tell me what do you think! I expect you to attend this time!" Mina said while she stepped aside and a smile make its way to her lips.

Minato nodded "I'll be there!!" he said and walked away, Mina did the same and mid turned a second to stare at Minato's back with concern in her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dorm was filled with girls; the lounges on each side had big book shelfs, some of the books were taken by the girls who were apparently studying, the other girls were already in their pj's and chatting near the fireplace with cups of tea placed on a rather low table; the full moon was high in the night sky, but its beauty was located in the middle of the giant window between the two ladders letting all the light coming from her to enter the dorm.

The sound coming from the knob of the door, caught the girls attention, each of them lightly turned around their heads and watched over their shoulders at the big white wooden door, others stopped reading and lifted up her heads to see who was coming, while the ones closer to the door inmediately stepped aside and waited patiently for the person to come in.

Letting the door get closed by its own, Hikari stepped inside the dorm and glared at each of the girls whom in return also glared at her, from the corner of her eyes she glared at the girls who were standing behind her, sending shivers down her spines, sighing she walked through the crowd, while they stepped aside and got back to what they were doing; not glancing back at the girls, Hikari went upstairs and closed her door violently to make sure the girls had got the message she didnt wanted to be disturbed.

"I thought Sasuke-kun---"

"I thought you didnt have brain!! Karin!" a pink haired girl was coming downstairs and glaring at the said girl, by her right side was the blonde haired girl, with her hair down and in the back the raven haired girl was staring with fear at the pinkette infront of her.

Karin groaned at the comment and noticed the rest of the girls were laughing lightly at her, she opened her mouth to say something but Sakura motioned her to be silent with her finger.

"I guess my thoughts were correct!" the pinkette said and with her glare made three girls who were sitting on the couch move from their places, the girls shook with fear and rose rapidly, bowing they stepped aside and motioned Sakura to sit down, the girls infront of the fireplace stood up and went for some tea.

"Mina-sama protected her when Sasuke-kun tried to kill her!" Sakura said with anger and her emerald eyes glared deadly at the fireplace, while the raven haired girl caught her attention when she touched her shoulder; Sakura turned her gaze to the white-eyed girl who trembled with fear and sat down correctly.

"Isnt the Uchiha family in charge of disposing the hunters?" the blonde haired girl asked while taking a sip from her tea.

Sakura turned her head to the side to stare at the girl and nodded "Yes! but it seems they cant touch this hunter! As far as I know she is here on a mission, but....."

"The-Then why did they tried to-to ki-kill her?" Hinata asked and looked down when Sakura stare at her.

"Maybe....she killed the elder!?!" Sakura asked trying to figure out an answer, and then glaring at the girls surrounding them, some of them nodded in response.

"She didnt killed the elder!" the girls turned her head to the side and stare at the girl who was closing the door, all of them bowed in respect, except for the three girls sitting on the couch whom kept glaring at her.

Mina chuckled at their attitude and sat near the fireplace glaring at them.

"Ohhh what a surprise!!" she said, her elbow on the arm of the chair and her chin resting in her hand "Three useless rebels! Trying to make me mad!" she said teasingly and giggled.

"Mi-Mina-sama!" Hinata gasped and stood up quickly she bowed in respect and apologized.

"Go-Gomen-Gomenasai!" she said with her head down and trembling, Mina stare at the girl and didnt say a word for some minutes, while Ino and Sakura stare deadly at her and watched with worry at Hinata's trembling body.

"Its okay! Im not really mad at you!" Mina sighed and glared deadly at Karin, the crowd stepped aside and stare at Karin with awe.

"I'll pretend you never talked with Uchiha Sasuke!!" Mina said crossed arm "But if you are trying to kill her! then I'll make sure you all pay the consequences!!" her eyes turned crimson with the last comment, making all the girls shake with fear; she stood up and went upstairs, the girls stare at her with awe and bowed one last time before taking a deep breath; when they heard the door got closed they all turned to glare at Karin.

"WHAT!?!" she asked trying to erase her actions, her body was trembling lightly, she placed her glasses correctly and sighed.

"Hinata, are you okay!?" the said girl had her eyes wide open and her body was trembling more than ever.

"Now I know why not even the Uchiha's place a finger on her!!" Ino said while patting Hinata's back and placing her down in the couch.

Sakura closed her eyes for a minute and sighed "I've never seen her like that!" she opened her eyes slowly and glared at the girls "It seems we cant do anything!" she whispered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nee, Hikari-chan!! How did the meeting go??" Mina asked with a smile, she closed the door behind her and headed to where Hikari was.

Staring at the moon, Hikari remained silent for a moment and waited patiently for Mina to sit down by her side, she placed her things in the nightstand and sat on the floor crossed legs; they were infront of a small window near the nightstand that was on the right side of the bed; the dorm consisted of two beds each had a nightstand on the right side, in the middle there was also a nightstand with a lamp on it; three big windows placed on the back of each bed and the one in the middle which was the biggest one; at the edge of each bed there was a coffer; two bathrooms on the edge of the room and next to each door the wardrobe for each girl; also there was a bureau acroos the door of the room which had a window in the back.

"Mina-chan! What happened?" Hikari asked while her gaze met crimson eyes.

"Nothing!" Mina answered and her eyes turned back to dark scarlet, she sighed and stood up to avoid Hikari's stare.

"Are you patrolling tonight?!?" she asked to change the subject and headed to the bureau for the papers of the last meeting.

"Yes!" Hikari rose slowly and headed to the coffer at the edge of her bed, she opened it slowly and took out some clothes.

"Im having a meeting with the student council, so I'll talk to you later!" Mina opened the door and stepped aside, letting the door closing by its own Mina hurried to get in time to the meeting.

Hikari changed her clothes to the ones she use to hunt; black knee-high boots with no heel, long white leggings she wore them under the boots, black short shorts, a black jersey with turtleneck and sleeve ¾ , with black gloves, she also uses a belt that is connected with the pouch she wears on her right thigh, this belt has some little pouches that have medicine containers inside; she made sure each container had the necessary.

It was until nine o'clock she could be able to go out with her weapons; lights turned off at nine, all of the students were supposed to be in bed at that hour, except the ones who had meetings or something; but all of them had until ten to go back to the dorms.

Hikari glanced at the clock on her nighstand and noticed she only had to wait five more minutes, sighing she opened her coffer and took out her favorite weapon.

The Jian.

"Its been a while!....since we fought together!" She whispered stripping her blade out of the saya, and letting the moon light shine on it; watching her reflection on the blade, she slowly put it back into the wooden surface that protected it, the handle had her name carved on it, while the pommel had her Clan's symbol and a thin rope tied to the edge which had an amulet with the form of a wing; her mother had gave to her; Hikari tied the Jian to her belt and put on a hooded coat.

Opening one of the windows, Hikari peeped through the window to make sure no one was close to her landing spot; she looked down for a minute and noticed her jump was not going to leave any injuries; she then took a glance at the boys dorm that was located in the other edge, she noticed they havent turn off the lights; but didnt cared, making sure everything she was taking with her was placed correctly, Hikari opened the window completely; the cold wind made a rampant entrance into the room, she shivered when she felt it was cold outside; but shrugged it off quickly.

Placing her right foot over the rods, that where located in the lower part of the window; she decided to take a deep breath before jumping.

"1....2.....3"

She jumped, her right foot helped as a way to gain some impulse for the rest of her body, while in the air her knees joined for a second and then, her right leg got completely straight while her left folded; her arms were up in the air, as if the touchdown got quicker with that; moving both legs to land on both feet, Hikari landed squatting on her feet, her left hand was in between her legs touching the ground, while her right hand had its grip over the pommel of the Jian.

Standing up from her landing position, Hikari noticed some lights from the girls dorm were turning on again, while the ones of the boys had turned off; frowning she realized the boys had left their dorms while the girls were planning on leaving; some of the boys were jumping from the window and not caring about who may've watched them.

"I'll kill them if they ruin my mission!!" she said under her breath and started to walk through the field that surrounded the academy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uhmm-uhmm Sak-Sakura chan whe-where are we going?" The raven haired girl asked with a sleepy tone, Sakura had woked her up and almost took her out of bed without asking and just using her strength; the pinkette that was holding her arm had a smirk crossing her lips.

"You'll see!" she answered and smiled at the raven haired girl "C'mon Ino is waiting for us!!" she added and quicken up her pace, not caring the girl she was holding almost tripped over her feet.

"There you are Forehead!! I was waiting for you!!" The blonde haired girl yelled all over the place, while her two friends went downstairs.

"SHUT UP!! PIG!!" Sakura yelled at the blonde and headed to where her friend was; both of them looked at the raven haired girl with smirks crossing her lips.

"Uhmmmm" Hinata never said a word whenever she saw her friends with a smirk, specially an evil smirk; her gaze got lost in a random place of the dorm and she waited for her friends to speak first.

"Today some of the boys are hanging out! The food they gave us today was disgusting!! Soooooo......." the pinkette was the first to talk her enthusiasm was clear, and her smirk turned into a smile.

"Sooo we are going to join them in their search for real food!!" Ino completed Sakura's phrase adding extra enthusiasm and finally stroking her blonde hair with her hand.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise and her head went down instantly.

"Mi-Mina-sama told-told us not to mess wi-with the hun-hunter!" she said playing with her fingers, while the girls infront of her stared at her with concern.

"Hinata!" both of them whispered while they exchanged looks.

"You dont have to go!" Sakura said patting her shoulder; Hinata lifted up her head and nodded in response.

"Arigato Sakura-chan!" she said while turning around and walking away "Goodnight!" she added before she went upstairs; both girls smiled at her and nodded.

"Goodnight!" they said in unison and headed to the door.

"Ehmm Sakura, what if Mina-sama gets mad??" Ino asked while she stepped aside and waited for Sakura to close the door behind her, the pinkette glared at her and sighed.

"C'mon pig!! Dont tell me you are scared!?!?" Sakura said teasingly and lifted up a delicate eyebrow.

"Of course not!!!" Ino responded with a yell "But---" suddenly her tone of voice became like a whisper "Things will get worse, if we hurt a human!"

Sakura's eyes widened for a second at Ino's concern and looking to the side she opened the door again, Ino glared at her with surprise.

"What are you doing!?!"

"We won't go!" Sakura said while she stepped aside and motioned Ino to get in first, Ino did as told; both girls turn on the lights and noticed Hinata was waiting for them in the stairs, she had her knees close to her chest, her crossed arms rested over her knees and her chin rested over her arms.

"I thought yo-you were leaving?!" She asked with surprise when she saw her friends going upstais and smiling at her.

"We were! But Ino pig got scared!!" Sakura chuckled and helped Hinata to lift up.

"Hmph! Well you can go if you want!!" The blonde girl said while opening the door to her room; Sakura lifted up an eyebrow, and chuckled.

"heh! now you are a brave girl Ino pig?!?" she said teasingly and got into her room before Ino could say anything. Hinata was left alone, she slowly headed to the room she shared with Ino and sighed at the thought of sharing a room with the noisy blondie for a whole year.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fugaku-san, your position is totally understandable!" Mina closed her eyes for a minute and sighed "But, trying to create another war between humans and vampires is not the answer!!"

The members of the student council along with the heads of the most important clans had gathered for a meeting; the room had a round table with at least twelve seats, a big chandelier above and no windows at all, in the right side there was a shelf for books that covered all the right side, while the left side had the pictures of the past presidents of the Student Council.

At the edge of the round table was Mina; in the right side was the Hyuuga family; Hyuuga Hiashi as the head of the clan; he had long dark brown hair with the same color eyes as Hinata, even though they looked more lilac (A/N:at least for me! ^^), by his side was Hyuuga Neji; just like the man by his side he also had long brown hair, a little bit more pale, he also had the same eye color, but he use his hair or mostly the lower part of it in a low "ponytail"; since Hinata was not the head of the clan, she wasnt admitted in the meetings; by Neji's side was a man with pineapple hairstyle and three scars on his face; his name Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan; his lazy son with his feets over the table and the seat reclining back was Shikamaru.

"Hey! Wake up!!" Shikaku punched Shikamaru's side with his elbow not taking his gaze away from the Arishima heiress; his son yawned and slowly sat down correctly.

"What a drag!!" he said while his father sighed dissapointed.

"What do you mean with 'is not the answer'? the Uchiha Clan already lost a member!!" Fugaku the head of the Uchiha clan snapped; he had short brown hair and two layered bangs, one for each side; his eyes were now turning crimson with all the anger he was trying to hide.

"You know what I mean!" Mina answered coldly and then waited for the rest of the members that were supposed to arrive to the meeting, to actually arrive; she glared at the double door infront of her and sighed in defeat.

"hn!" Itachi smirked at Mina and then looked to the side when he noticed she was going to glare deadly at him.

"If they dont arrive in ten minutes....."

"I know Hiashi-san! Just be patient!" Mina said standing up from her seat and walking trhough the room while her gaze got lost in different spots of the room.

"Mina-sama! how's your dad!?" Shikaku asked trying to calm the dark aura surrounding the room.

"He's fine! Thank you!" Mina answered quickly and kept walking through the room.

"So...How's everyone!?!" He then asked the rest with a smile, but all of them 'hn'ed and turned their heads to the side, Shikamaru glared at his dad and sighed dissapointed.

"Mina-sama! my son told me about the incident at the dining room!!" Fugaku was trying to get to a point to start a fight with the Arishima heiress, even though he befriend with her dad, she knew Fugaku was looking for a way to make sure the Arishima clan accepted the Uchiha clan conditions about a fight against hunters, and that he didnt liked the fact she was in charge of that decision.

"Yeah! Im sure of it!" Mina said while turning around and glaring at the man; the rest lifted up their heads and payed close attention to what was coming "After all, your son likes to get in trouble!" she then glared at Itachi and a smirk crossed her lips; Fugaku's eyes widen and then he glared at his son.

"Isnt that true??" she asked Itachi in a sarcastic tone and then turned around again to watch the picture of the past Presidents, each of them had created a new rule at the academy, things were done along with hunters; there was no war, until the last president came to action.

_I cant imagine such an asshole doing this job!! _Mina thought while glaring at the picture of a silver haired guy with a ponytail and circular glasses.

Shikaku sighed "They are here!"

Mina turned around and headed to the door before anyone could open it, slowly she opened the door and waited for the members patiently.

"Gomen! Mina-sama! I got lost!" Kakashi said closing his orange book and smiling at the girl.

"As always!" Mina snapped but smiled back; Kakashi sat down at Itachi's side and stared at the girl waiting in the door.

"They'll come!" he said when he noticed worry in her eyes, she met his gaze and smiled weakly at him; Itachi smirked and stared at her.

"Yondaime!!" Mina said happily and got out for a minute to give a hug to the said man, who received her with open arms.

"I told you the meeting was one hour ago!!" Mina said while punching his arm lightly, Minato chuckled and grinned.

"Im sorry, I was making sure Naruto had all his work done!" he lied.

"Yeah! Right! He's a big boy you know!?!" Mina giggled and then motioned him to get into the meeting room and sit down; Minato nodded at the men sitting there and took a seat by Mina's left side.

"We'll start with the meeting, right now!!" she demmanded while she handed each of them the papers of the last meeting.

"What about the rest!?" Shikaku asked, a disturbing look in his eyes when he saw the big paper mountain Mina had in her hands.

"They are not coming!" She answered and took a seat at the edge of the round table.

In that moment the door burst opened violently and a strong wind got into the room; the men sighed as if knowing who was the one who had arrived; while Mina grinned and glared at the opened door infront of her.

"Nice to see you again.....Ero-sennin, Tsunade-san!" Mina greeted, and noticed the rest had opened their eyes in surprise.

**Well! that's it! Hope you liked it!! **

**R&R *puppy eyes* please!?!?!  
**

**Thanks for your support!!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!! ^^**


	4. The Meeting II

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Its been a while!! sorry btw! ^^ I had some problems with the chapter! but I hope you like it!! R&R please!?!?!  
**

**Well...hmmmm disclaimer: I DONT own Naruto! but the rest belongs to me!! ^^**

**English is my second language!! so sorry for the mistakes!!! XD**

**Deidara: FINALLY!! MY BIG----**

**Me: No! sorry Deidei! not today!**

**Deidara: You are kidding right, un!?!?**

**Me: No! Im sorry *patts Deidei's shoulder***

**Deidara: *crying anime tears* Why, un!?!?!**

**Me: Lets go on with the story!! ^^ **

**Previously:**

"Nice to see you again.....Ero-sennin, Tsunade-san!" Mina greeted, and noticed the rest had opened their eyes in surprise.

-

-

-

**Meeting II**

A man with long white messy hair, two red lines coming down from his eyes to his jaw and a giant scroll tied to his back; he wore a hitai-ite that resembled the head of a toad; his clothes said he was in the casino looking for women; he was wearing a complete black suit, and well his cheek had a red mark.

Smiling nervously at Mina he then noticed, she was going to kill him soon for being late; while the woman by his side had an annoyed look on her face. She had long blond hair tied in two low ponytails, her dark goldenrod eyes scanning the room for a while then met Mina's scarlet eyes glaring deadly at them.

"Jiraiya almost got killed by a girl at the Casino!!" The woman named Tsunade spoke first, she pointed at her partner with her thumb, and sighed annoyed.

Mina sighed dissapointed "Nee, Jiraiya!! Again playing those childish games!?!"

Jiraiya chuckled at the comment; Mina noticed a glint of enthusiasm in his eyes and cursed under her breath; slowly the Pervy Sage lifted up his right hand turning it into a fist and then pointing at Mina he almost yelled.

"CHILD-!"

"Shut up!! Jiraiya!" Tsunade cut him off before he could say anything, sighing she took a seat next to Shikamaru and then cleared her throat, while the rest stared at her.

"Why did you call us!?" She asked Mina, but she didnt looked at her, Mina smirked and then glared at Jiraiya; whom regained composure and then took a seat next to Minato, he waited patiently for Mina's answer.

Mina lifted up from her seat and then walked through the room, all eyes on her, watching carefully every movement.

"Well as some of you already know we have a hunter in our midst, but not any hunter..."

Jiraiya frowned "Mina-chan what are you planning this time!?" he asked, Mina glared at him and then looked to the side.

"Is none of you business!" She whispered; noticing everybody was staring at her, she cleared her throat and continued.

"She is a threat!" Itachi said nonchalantly when Mina was opening her mouth to continue.

"WHAT!?!" She yelled exasperated; banging the round table with her fists; she glared deadly at the man across from her.

"My son has given his opinion, and Im in total agreement with his statement" Fugaku remarked, and then glared at the Arishima heiress.

"That's what I've heard!" Itachi said coldly and crossed his arms.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru stated and yawned, he lifted up his arms and then crossed them behind his neck, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Banging the table again before saying something, Mina glanced at every member of the committee and then took a seat rapidly.

"Is that so!? Fugaku-san?" Mina glared at Fugaku whom glared back.

"A hunter!?! In this academy!? this is madness!! How many vampires have been killed by that hunter!?" Fugaku glanced at Tsunade whom had groaned due to his questions; she was getting tired of his attitude.

"Calm down everybody!" Minato stated, he was getting impatient.

"Name!?" Tsunade asked glancing at Mina and then taking from her purse a bottle of sake.

"Sasaki Hikari!" Mina answered nonchalantly

Tsunade's eyes widen in surprise, the bottle slipped slowly from her hands; Shikamaru opened his eyes and sat down correctly, Shikaku frowned immediately, both Hyuuga's stared at the Arishima heiress as if she had done the biggest mistake of her life; Fugaku sighed dissapointed, while his son smirked and closed his eyes thoughtfully; Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Minato and Jiraiya; both had a grin plastered on their faces.

"She is a good girl!" Minato spoke first after a long silence and then noticed all eyes were on him.

"You know her?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes!" Minato sighed and glanced at Mina; she was smiling at him, and he smiled back "I met her this morning"

"Yondaime, how can you say such a thing!?" Tsunade almost yelled at the blond man, also she was angry because she had lost her sake.

"Tsunade, I trust him!" Jiraiya gave his opinion and glanced at Tsunade, his comrade had her eyes widen in surprise her dark goldenrod eyes were trembling lightly.

"Jiraiya!" she gasped.

"And Im sure Mina-chan knows what she's doing! I trust her more than anyone!" Jiraiya grinned and then glanced at Mina.

"Ero-sennin!" she whispered and then noticed Minato nodded at her, in order to continue, she nodded and opened one of the folders.

"Im sure you all remember the last president of the Student Council" Mina said while hanging them some photographs; the four eyes ex-president of the Student Council was having a meeting, the person by his side had long black hair, really pale skintone, and the eyes resembled the ones of a snake.

"Who's that!?!?" Jiraiya asked with enthusiasm refering to the girl by the four eyes side.

"Orochimaru!"

"Baka!!!" Tsunade muttered and sighed.

Jiraiya had a disgusted look on his face; everyone sighed dissapointed, while he tried not to puke; did he really think it was a girl?, I mean it was obvious it was a man, it was creepy, that says everything.

Sweat drop.

"Anyways!" Mina cleared her throat "I've been informed about a new organization created by Orochimaru!"

"What has to do with us and the hunter?" Neji asked getting interested in the case.

Mina sighed "He is looking for skilled students in order to complete his experiments, and as you know some years before the war, he had an alliance with the Hunters Society"

"And?" Itachi asked while glancing at the photo, his father had given him.

"And" Mina paused for a moment to glare at Itachi and then continued " This alliance is still active with some of the members of this society" taking more photos from the folder, Mina gave each member a new copy "Here"

"But the members of the Hunter Society said they had discontinued their relations with Vampires!" Tsunade said while the photo she was holding with her hands, was getting burned slowly; a small flame was consuming the piece of paper while her rage was burning her inside.

"Not all of them" Mina sighed and glanced at each of the members

"What's the issue?" Itachi asked and glared at Mina.

"We lost track of him one month ago, he's creating monsters with his experiments, and now that he knows a new way to obtain immortality he is looking for skilled students in order to complete his new creation" Mina answered.

"Why students? There are many skilled vampires out of this academy or any academy!" Itachi stated, and glanced at Mina.

"He needs young Purebloods" She shut her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"And Knights?!" Tsunade asked

"Knights are used for some tests nothing more!"

"What about Servants? Arent they important too?" Shikamaru asked while the others 'hn'ed at his questions, he frowned but shrugged.

"Yes, they are also important! I think he has some Servants as his subordinates!" Mina answered, she was worried for any vampire, those divisions were just that, mere idiotic divisions that were obviously made as an answer to control those who endangered any of the big families power.

"I still dont get it! Why are we using a hunter?? We are more powerful, we can destroy him easily!!" Fugaku massaged his temples and frowned.

"Fugaku-san, think about it! Our families lack access to this kind of information; and if we try to use any power against Orochimaru, we are forcing him to use his alliance with the hunters" Hiashi stated calmly, he knew that he only had to talk when needed; his neutral position was of great help when it came to discussions with Fugaku, he knew how to persuade and use words correctly; just as the great Hyuuga he is.

"Which means it will trigger another war" Itachi added to Hiashi's speech; the room remained silent for a few minutes when the possibility of a new war was mentioned, it was obvious the damages caused on the previous wars were the biggest ones and most devastating ones vampires and hunters could have possibly lived.

"What about the hunter?" Shikamaru asked to break the silence, and noticed Mina's tension; she wanted to keep that part just for her and Minato; it was easier to control everything that way; she sighed (for the millionth time!!) and stared at Shikamaru.

"She is the Sasaki heiress, isnt she!?"

"Hai!, she is here to help us! That's all!" Mina answered coldly.

"How!?" Itachi asked in the same tone Mina had used earlier; it was obvious that as the Uchiha heir he was going to be in charge of disposing hunters, any soon; at least his father was already sending him on missions to exterminate some hunters, specially after the sudden death of one of their elders.

"It's none of your business!" Mina answered immediately frowning at the Uchiha's question.

"Hn!" Itachi smirked for a moment, Mina lifted up from her seat and frowned.

"I just wanted you to know that Sasaki Hikari is here to make sure Orochimaru stays far away from the students, my family will not allow that another war breaks out!" Mina stated calmly and lifted up from her seat closing the folder, her eyes scanned the whole room before heading to the door.

"By the way!" she said turning around and glancing at them "Meeting adjourned!" she smiled and left "Good Night!" she added before closing the door.

All of them lifted up from their seats and headed to their respective places; Hiashi talked a few minutes with Neji about telling Hinata to send him a letter, while Tsunade and Jiraiya left quickly to return to the casino for girls, and obviously Tsunade was going for the money; Shikaku didnt even glanced at Shikamaru knowing the kid was walking half asleep; Minato returned to his office to pick up some things, while Kakashi just took out his orange book and began reading. When everyone left only Fugaku and Itachi stayed in the meeting room, Fugaku made sure everyone was far away, he wants to make sure the Uchiha prodigy is going to obey his orders and maintain the Uchiha's pride.

"Itachi!" Fugaku shut his eyes thoughtfully "Kill the hunter!"

"Hn!, are you sure?" Itachi asked nonchalantly, he didnt liked the idea but going against his father was not an option right now "Mina-sama will always be there to protect her!"

"Then kill her when she is not there!, if that hunter brings us problems kill her, have no mercy!" The man stated and left the room, his son stared at his back and frowned.

"Hn!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sigh_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

She was walking through the forest of the academy, the cold breeze seemed not to affect her at all, an emotionless expression plastered on her face; the dew of the trees was wetting her hooden coat lightly; silent movements and carmelian eyes scanning the whole area carefully, not missing a spot; the students that had left during the night had already returned, fortunately there were no victims, at least not there.

Her steps didnt make a noise, and her body was constantly alert, every sound or movement was an alarm, also knowing the different capacities vampires had, she had to be even more alert; her senses were not as well developed as the ones of a vampire, they could hear everything from long distances, their vision was perfect not to mention their strength or speed; it was impressive even for a cold hearted hunter like her; vampires were impressive, but that didnt mean she was weak, her tough training made her a great hunter, her senses were already well developed and her fighting skills were unique, also her speed had increased a lot, even though a vampire will always be faster; she was here to protect and also hunt, why not!.

Taking the hood with both hands and moving it to cover more her head, Hikari kept scanning the area, she has been walking the whole night, and the sun was soon going to rise; the dew was making the forest even colder, fortunately her clothes were made for this type of case; she stopped for a moment when she noticed from afar the small village; some of the brown roofstops could be seen, while the mountains infront were already receiving some of the sunlight while the sun began to rise.

_**Well at least I got to see the sunrise!**_ Hikari thought while a smirk crossed her lips, for the first time she was going to let go and just watch the sunrise, even though she still didnt let her guard down, she wanted to feel at ease for the first time in a while.

The golden rays that slowly began to vanish the shadow that was surrounding the village, and the instant warm anyone could feel was enchanting; the sun was rising between the two mountains letting all the golden rays to illuminate the nature infront, and slowly making its way to the academy the dew drops that had washed the whole forest and the field, began to sparkle with the stroke of sunlight.

She took off the hood letting the sunlight warm her cheeks; it felt good, she was at ease, finally she could go and rest nothing to worry about, nothing had happened; it was strange but she was happy to feel 'normal' for a moment, to be able to admire this type of things, like the sunrise, the last time she had done it was when she was 5 years old, when everything was so peaceful and her future as a hunter was just in the beginning of her training.

_**Well! We can go now! It seems we wont fight in a while! **_

Her hand made its way to the handle of her precious sword, tightening her grip on it and closing her eyes slowly for a moment, she sighed and breathed in to feel the smell of the morning, and finally hearing the enchanting melody of the birds, a small smile made its way to her lips; she turned around and headed to the academy, this time she was more relaxed.

-

_-_

_-_

_-_

"You shouldnt be so relaxed, Sasaki-san!" a male voice said from behind.

Hikari's eyes widen in fear for a few seconds, and regaining composure, her hand made its way to her sword, one by one, her fingers began to surround the handle, feeling the metal of the pomel and her scarved name on the handle; her amulet moving lightly with her movements, her breathing was at a normal pace, and her eyes were scanning the area; no one was there, even though the voice felt as if that person had whispered those words in her ear, no one was behind of her, she knew it.

-

-

-

_CRACK!_

The small branch broke in two, when an elegant and firm foot stepped on it, a cold breeze passed by in that moment, her eyes moved rapidly to the front from where the sound had come, the cold breeze sent shivers down her spine, but she knew how to hide them well, not moving her carmelian eyes from the man who was now standing some steps infront of her, her body relaxed slowly but her piercing gaze was scanning the man infront, followed by a frown.

"What do you want Uchiha-san!?" She asked nonchalantly

"Hn! I prefer 'Itachi-san', I dont want to be adressed the same way as my foolish little brother!" The said man said while his piercing ebony eyes, turned crimson.

"Get used to it!" She said calmly, and then noticing the crimson eyes of Itachi, her hand was getting ready to draw her sword.

"Getting ready to fight? Pathetic!" he said taking a step closer noticing the girl infront of him reacted instantly and took a step back.

_**Maybe he is trying to make me attack him, so he can have an excuse if he tries to kill me!, smart one! I see....well then....Calm down!! But dont let your guard down!.....**_ Her body relaxed completely and sighing she stepped aside.

"Hn!"

"Who said I wanted to fight you!? You are a simple student, nothing more!" she glanced at him from the corner of her eye; their shoulders almost touching, his crimson eyes became more intense with her words; a simple student? No one, ever! Had talked to him like that, specially a hunter, it was indeed something that could touch an Uchiha's pride.

She began to walk away, her coat swaying with the wind; her steps were long but firm, yet elegant; leaving that place as soon as possible was everything she wanted to do, being alone in the middle of the forest with Itachi Uchiha, specially after insulting him in a way, was suicide, even the fact of knowing how to attack and defend herself was something she was doubting; but obviously she was not going to show it.

"Sasaki-san!" Itachi called her, in a cold tone; she was just few steps ahead; for a moment she hesitated between turning around or just keep walking; his cold voice had left an uneasy feeling on her, but she decided to turn around, her coat swaying elegantly with the wind, showing the big sword hidden on the saya, the pomel shone when the sunlight hit it, Itachi's gaze was suddenly driven to the sword, the amulet tied to the pomel caught his attention, and also the blade he could see through the saya, a dangerous weapon indeed, his crimson eyes then met her carmelian gaze.

"What!?" she asked in the same tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

She was staring at him coldly; but her eyes showed she was tired, she wanted to leave as soon as possible, he was still in the same place but turned around, his arms by his sides; his elegant posture was also perfect in that place, he remained hidden in the shadow and his crimson eyes returned to their ebony color, he remained silent for a few seconds before he noticed she was trying not to close her eyes.

"Hn! You try to show yourself strong, but your body is weak, you havent rest! Human bodies are indeed a weakness!" he stated coldly.

She blinked _**Ugh! Its true, I havent rest! I need to get to the dorm quickly!**_

Her eyes felt the effect of not resting, she blinked again, this time when she opened her eyes, she felt the Uchiha's presence infront of her; he had his hand on her shoulder half of her body was covered by his even though they had a difference of one step, he leaned closer to her ear, she frowned and took his hand away from her shoulder.

"Dont touch me!" she said calmly but yet in a demanding tone.

He chuckled.

"Be careful, if you give me just one small reason to kill you, I will take it!" he whispered on her ear and patted her head like a pet; wanting to punch him on the face, she tried her best to calm down and moved her head to the side and glared at him from the corner of her eye.

He chuckled again and stopped his hand before patting her head once more.

"Have a nice day, Sasaki-san!" he said walking away, his steps didnt left a sound; Hikari turned around quickly and noticed he was already gone, sighing she made her way to the dorm.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz

Mina was moving from side to side on her bed, the folder was on the floor, all the pictures where scattered, and some of them where still inside the folder or half in it, half out, she didnt snore or anything but it could be seen she moved a lot.

Closing the door silently behind her, Hikari tip toed to her bed and took her clothes off quickly, putting on her pajamas, and putting her clothes on the coffer of her bed, her sword was the last thing she put in there, taking the amulet with her hand and placing it near her heart, she closed her eyes for few seconds and then placed it on the coffer; finally she crawled on her bed and fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Crimson eyes watched carefully her movements...._

_His image was running through her mind....._

"_Be careful, if you give me just one small reason to kill you, I will take it!" he whispered on her ear and patted her head like a pet_

"HYA!"

She woke up violently, her right arm folded infront of her as if her hand was holding a weapon, her eyes full of rage and scanning the room, or what was infront of her, a frown make its quick way to her face and soon she felt the cold sweat on her forehead; still having her defensive position she realized she was in her room; she looked to the side and noticed Mina was gone.

"Hikari-chan! Time to wake up!" Mina said happily opening the door, she closed the door behind her and noticed Hikari changed her position and looked down for a moment before meeting her scarlet gaze.

"Did you sleep well!?" Mina asked and smiled at her friend.

Her gaze met the sheets once more before answering to Mina's question; she got up from the bed moving aside the sheets slowly and standing up almost in a dizzy way.

"Hai!" she said with a small smile "I'll go and change now! I need a bath!" she added and headed rapidly to her bathroom.

"I'll wait for you downstairs!" Mina said, she had noticed Hikari's reaction when she entered the room.

"Hai!" was the said girl response; her back was leaning against the bathroom door; she watched her reflection in the mirror and noticed she was a complete mess; she was drenched in sweat and her hair was sticky.

"I hate bad dreams!" she muttered, she took off her pajamas and left them on the floor.

Hot water began to fall in the shower, and steam began to tarnish the mirrors, her muscles relaxed with the water caressing her body, she could stay like that forever; soon she closed her eyes and let the water run freely through her body; she washed herself and then got dressed; her uniform had a new addition this time, knowing that danger was now constantly behind her, she put on some short leggings under her skirt and her pouch was held to it, her Shiva Knife couldnt be forgotten.

"Ready!" she said happily and waited for Mina to stand up, she was waiting patiently for her friend in the lounge, sitting on the arm chair she noticed all the girls had left early; it seems her intimidating tactics had effects.

She chuckled when she remembered Hinata acting completely scared; that face, she will never forget that scared expression plastered on her face.

"What are you laughing at?" Hikari asked waking her up from her daydream.

"Uh?...Er, nothing!" she smiled and lifted up from her precious arm chair "Lets go!!" she lifted up her fists almost like a cheerleader, making Hikari get a bit nervous.

"Dont do that!" she said while stepping aside dodging Mina's fists.

"Nee, Hikari-chan aren't you excited!?" Mina's eye twitched when she noticed her friend dodging her fists.

"About what!?"

"Today!, this will be a great day!!" her eyes sparkled when she said that, Hikari sweat dropped and her head went down instantly with a sigh.

"No!" she answered, Mina's head went down instantly a sad aura emanating from her, her fingers made circles in the floor while her head was hidden between her knees.

"Mina-chan!?"

"BAKA!!" her palm went directly to Hikari's back making her fall down over her face, a gasped escaped her lips when she felt Mina hitting her back and her feet tripping.

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-chat

-chat

-silence.....

"Mina-sama, Sasaki-san! We were waiting for you! Please take a seat!" a woman with long black hair and crimson eyes said while motioning the said girls to take a seat, all of the students were getting ready to start, and when they noticed the two girls some of the boys drooled when they saw Mina whom sweat dropped and headed to one of the empty seats, her movements looked like the ones of a ballet dancer; elegant, yet firm and at the same time gentle; her hair swayed with every step she made and her piercing eyes scanned the whole area making the students drool even more some of them sighed when she smiled at them.

Sweat drop....

_**What's wrong with them!?!**_

"Sasaki-san! Please sit down!"

_**Heh! Vampires are soooo....what was that word!?!?**_

"Sasaki-san! Sit down! The class is waiting!"

_**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.....unpredictable!?....No! that's not it!....**_

"Sasaki-san!! SIT DOWN!!" The woman was already getting impatient, Hikari was standing in the door looking at the vampires as if they were some kind of experiment, each of them stared at her with a sweat drop in their heads, her eyes scanned each of them but her mind was somewhere else, the woman was already tapping the floor with her shoes impatiently, her hands resting on her hips; Mina looked at Hikari quizzically and cocked her head to the side.

"Hikari-chan!?"

_**Wait!!....I know!!......they are sooooo......hmmmmmmm....**_

"SASAKI-SAN!!" the woman yelled at her but still no answer from the girl who was standing in the door, she massaged her temples before hitting the floor harshly with her right foot and heading to the door.

_**GOT IT!!....**_

"Weird!" Hikari said happily pointing at the woman infront of her, making her stop in dead tracks.

"WHAT!?!" the woman yelled annoyed, the veins popping on her forehead were not normal at all, Hikari's eye twtiched and dodging the woman's attempt to kill her, she made her way to her seat next to Mina, who was now sweat dropping, she sniggered and then gave Hikari a smile, while her friend was now wanting to be small like a bug and a small blush made its way to her cheeks.

"Hn!"

Eyes twitch in annoyance.

Mina and Hikari turned around at the same time when they heard the annoying "Hn!" from the person that was behind them; their gazes met before glaring at the person sitting behind them; their eyes twitched once more when they noticed Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, he was giving the death glare of the Uchiha to both of them, but they didnt feel any effect; well they didnt showed it; Hikari mentally banged her head against her desk and noticed Mina was giving Sasuke the dead glare of the Arishima, both glares connected and sent electrical currents between them.

"OH!! MINA-SAMA!!" the boys said in unison and taking a closer look to Mina's glare.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" the girls then yelled in their girly voices and sighed.

"BE QUIET!!!" the professor shouted annoyed and then kept writting on the board her lesson, it was something about history nobody was paying attention, and now that silence had filled the class room, the professor smiled and began to write more, and more and more, and more.

"Ehmm Kurenai-sensei!" one girl lifted up her arm and waited for Kurenai to turn around, so she could speak.

"What!?" the said woman resumed what she was doing and lifted up a brow to the girl, who twitched and leaned back on her chair when she felt Kurenai's glare.

"Er, nothing!, everything is fine!" she said and when Kurenai turned around to keep writing she sighed.

"Baka!" Kurenai muttered to herself and then her ear twitched when she heard somebody was mumbling something about her boring lesson.

"BE QUIET!!!!" Kurenai shouted from the top of her lungs, all the students sighed annoyed while Hikari glanced at them quizzically, she lifted up from her seat and took her things.

"Sasaki-san! What are you doing!?" Kurenai asked annoyed and breaking in two the chalk with which she was writing on the board, Hikari shrugged and then the bell rang.

"Have a good day sensei!" She said before leaving, Mina took her things and followed her friend but before leaving she glanced deadly at the Uchiha who had a bored expression and just stared at her.

"Hmph! BAKA!!" she said loudly enough for all students to hear.

-

-

-

-

-

"Where are we going now!?" Hikari asked Mina while their steps echoed through the corridors of the academy, the students were all chatting and glaring at both girls.

"To the gym!" Mina answered without looking at her and an evil smirk make its way to her lips.

"YAY!" Hikari said with sarcasm and then both quicken up their pace.

The gym was on the other side of the academy, there where different sport fields; the most important section is the one that has the area for jumping competition **(A/N: dont know if Im saying it right!) **racing competition, and launches; also it has a section for gymnastics; but that one is located in the covered area, where the volleyball and basketball sections are; for anyone that has arrived for the first time to the academy all those fields and sports sections could be compared to the ones of a professional level; the fields where so perfect, every detail was perfectly placed on each section and all the tools needed for each sport where in perfect conditions, the floor sparkled with the sunlight that entered through the big windows of the covered area, while the fields and competition areas sparkled with their own beauty.

Both girls were now standing in the middle of the covered area with the rest of the students, they were all Purebloods and Knights, Hikari could recognize some faces; Yamanaka, Haruno, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha's (eye brow twitch), Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Nara, Sai, and the nine strange guys by Itachi's side.

"Nee, Mina-chan who are they?" Hikari whispered to Mina, their teacher was saying something about a competition and a physical type of evaluation; Mina was already groaning with so much things he wanted them to do; when she heard Hikari she glanced from the corner of her eye at the strange guys that were by Itachi's side; in that moment she noticed he was staring at her with a smirk, she turned her gaze to the teacher once more.

"The strange guys by Itachi's side!?" she whispered back.

"Hai!"

"Akatsuki!"

"Huh!?! Akat-wait! What!?" Hikari whispered angrily because she wasnt getting the point.

"Later!" Mina whispered in the same tone and nodded when the teacher finished.

Hikari gasped and nodded to the teacher.

"What do we have to do?" she asked and Mina sighed, she placed a hand on her hip and then smacked Hikari on the back of the head.

"ITAI!!" the girl shouted loudly gaining the attention of all the students.

"Something you want to share with the class?!?" the man standing infront said calmly; his brown hair some inches above his shoulder and brown eyes, he had scarf on his head and was constantly chewing a senbon on his mouth; he lifted a brow to Hikari and waited patiently for her answer.

"Ie!" she responded and looked to the side.

He sighed "Very well! I dont want more interruptions, understood!?"

"HAI!" the students nodded and gathered in small groups of four people.

Apparently everyone had a group, the ones Mina said were "Akatsuki" didnt wanted to separate so they made their own group; some guys made bets between them; they wanted to know who would go with the hunter and who would take Mina in a date or at least make her join one of the groups; she was known for being captain of gymnastics and volleyball, she was currently going for the title in basketball, but the Student Council told her to give the opportunity to another person, and now the captain is Sakura; also Mina was known for being strict and she didnt accept mistakes from anyone when it came to sports.

"Well, it seems we dont have a group!" Mina stated and smirked evily at Hikari

"Yeah! Well I dont care! If you want to join a group, go ahead!" Hikari said and her eye brow twitched when she notice Mina's evil smirk.

"Hmmm no thanks! No one is good at anything!!" she sighed and picked up her hair in a messy ponytail.

"You are vampires! You are good at everything!" Hikari grunted and glared at Mina.

"Well, bad news for you!, these vampires really know how to be good-for-nothing!" Mina said annoyed and glancing at the students; she noticed Itachi's group was staring at them.

"GET READY!" the teacher shouted and made his way towards a strange arena, it looked like the ones used for fighting; but no one had heard about that in his explanation, so everyone thought he just wanted to show them there new acquisition.

"This are the rules" he said glancing at the students and then raising a brow when he noticed their amazed expression, some of them whispered to one another, others were with their jaw's touching the floor, few of them had their stoic expressions and just sighed when they heard the others complaining.

"Wait! Sensei!" Mina stepped infront of the crowd and stare at the teacher

"Just Genma!" the said guy said and chewed at his senbon again waiting for Mina to speak, she cleared her throat and stare at him.

"Well, Genma!" everyone sensed sarcasm in Mina's tone and sniggered "Why are we going to use the fighting area!?" she asked pointing at the place and lifted up an elegant brow.

"We are not going to use it, at least not today! I just want to explain something about the different teams you'll have to join" he answered calmly.

"OH! Okay then, continue!" Mina waved her hand motioning him to continue, and he did so; the class was kind of boring at the beginning, some people didnt wanted to play any sports nor comply with the assignments; Mina decided to make Hikari join one of the teams, she joined volleyball, and apparently Mina put both names on the cheerleaders list and gymnastics, the problem is that Hikari didnt know that Mina had done that and joined the team of weapon skills; it was something that could help her increase her skills when fighting with weapons, and maybe she could use her Jian for something else than just killing monsters at night.

"I want to know about that Akat-well whatever! About them!" Hikari whispered to Mina when they were walking away from the tables of the different teams; Mina had already joined five teams and in some of them she also pointed out she wanted to be the captain, the teams that had guys making the list drooled and nodded like idiots to all her comments about taking the team to the championships, while the ones with girls nodded and shouted their famous fan girl scream, also because the guys were behind her, waiting for her to finish.

"Ehmmm, well they are...." Mina started, but her thoughts were somewhere else.

In that moment the doble door went burst open violently, the Servants were making their way through the gym and heading to the tables to join the teams, it was their turn; infront of the crowd was standing Karin, the red headed girl Hikari saw the first day, but to whom she didnt payed attention; she was moving her head as if she was a model or something, also her glasses were shinning with the sunlight, making all the ones across from her to look to the side to no get blind; she was staring at Sasuke, and then noticed Mina and Hikari had ignored her entrance and were talking about something important, due to Hikari lifting up her arms and Mina patting her shoulder.

"Im sorry, I didnt know you had joined those teams also!! What a drag!" Mina said smiling and continue patting Hikari's shoulder, who was now crying anime tears and glaring at Mina from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah! Whatever! The damage is done already!" she said moving her shoulder to make Mina stop.

Mina then chuckled and glanced at Karin who was glaring deadly at her.

"Nee, Mina-chan about Akat-!?" Hikari was cut off by Mina's hand infront of her.

"Want to have some fun, Hikari-chan!?" Mina asked with a smirk, and then her eyes shined with evil.

"Ie! I want to know about Akat-Akatsuki!?!" Hikari was now mentally giving herself a party for being able to say 'Akatsuki'.

"If you want to know them, make them get interested in you!"

"WHAT!?! NO WAY!!" Hikari shouted and went infront of Mina lifting up her arms like a maniac.

Chuckle

"You are hunter! They will get interested if you just show them your skills!!" Mina stted pointing at them.

"Go ahead!" she smiled and then noticed Hikari went to her stoic expression.

"You wish!" she said coldly and then felt someone patting her shoulder, Mina frowned within seconds and Hikari slowly turned around.

"Karin, just go and join your team, dont go looking for trouble!" Mina said glaring at the said girl, who was now smirking and glaring deadly at Hikari; and now they were face to face, her fists clenched tightly and her eyes went pale crimson.

"Yes!?" Hikari asked lifting up a brow.

"Hmph!" an evil smirk make its way to Karin's lips; a dark aura emanated from her and Mina got the message instantly; when she was about to tell Hikari to move aside, Karin launched her first strike; Hikari moved her head to the side dodging Karin's punch her hair swayed slowly with the breeze produced by Karin's fist, she barely dodged it; everything was now in slow motion; their gazes connected and pale crimson eyes met an angry carmelian gaze; Mina was going to take Karin's fists with her hand but someone was behind her; glaring at the guy above her shoulder she then felt strong arms taking her in an embrance and not letting her go.

"Hikari-chan!!" a gasp escaped Mina's lips.

Hikari came back to reality rapidly and then kicked Karin's arm with her elbow; the arm folded instantly with Hikari's contact.

The last thing the students saw was Karin making Hikari fly backwards towards the giant windows, a gasp escaped the girls lips.

**Well, Hope you liked it!! i really dont know when i'll be updating! sooooo....sorry if I make you wait too much!! ^^**

**R&R please!!!?!?! *puppy eyes* **

**Thnaks for your support! XD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! ^^**


	5. Blood

**HEY!! HEY!! HEY!!! WHAT'S UP??? IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! IM REALLY SORRY!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto!! Kishi does!!!^^ but the rest belongs to me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA :[**

**Itachi: Hn!**

**Me: Onii-sama!!!**

**Itachi: You are late...**

**Me: ¬¬ SO??**

**Itachi: just pointing out the obvious!**

**Me: ¬¬ Good for you Einstein!!**

**Itachi *Uchiha glare***

**Me: Let's go on with the story!!! ^^ YAY!!! sorry if its short or whatever you think of it!! Xd**

**Blood  
**

_**Damn it!!**_

Hikari's body was completely folded, she still felt the pain of Karin's punch in her abdomen; she was soon going to crash against the windows; in mid-air her left arm made it's way to her abdomen while her right eye shut in pain.

_**Hikari-chan....**__**.do something!! **_Mina thought while the man that was holding her tightly increased the pressure on her body.

Karin was standing victorious on her spot; an evil smirk made it's way to her lips while she glanced at all the students that looked at her with awe; she then spotted Sasuke, whom was already preparing to go away, his hands on his pockets and his eyes closed in thought, he lowered his pace, he wanted to hear the impact of the windows crashing; he wanted to be sure he had no longer to be worried about the hunter.

_But the sound of the impact never came...._

"WHAT!?!" Karin shouted with anger.

"AWESOME!!!" Mina said happily even if she was now lacking some air.

The students and some teachers looked at the black haired girl in awe; she had made a great movement; everyone thought she had placed her left arm in her abdomen due to the pain, but in reality she used it as a distractor while her right arm made it's way to her pouch.

_**I said no war...but if they are looking for it...then I'll give them one!!**_

Taking out her Shiva Knife she threw it towards the ceiling, but with it came a wire almost invisible to the eye sight, her right forearm was tied to it and gave her enough impulse to move forward in mid-air. Her body folded so her legs could aim at Karin.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hikari's feet made contact with Karin's arms which she had positioned to protect her face; Hikari's punch made her fly backwards and crash with some of the students behind her, making all of them to fall to the ground and wince in pain, while Karin tried to stand up, her body trembling lightly but her eyes showing hatred towards the black haired girl who had just landed on the ground, and was looking at her with cold eyes.

_**COITSU!!!**_

"Let her go!!" Hikari said without looking at the guy who was holding Mina tightly, the brunette was getting annoyed, but her vampire powers were dangerous, that's why she hadn't use them; she then groaned in anger.

"Just put me down!! Im sure you dont want me to kill you!!" Mina hissed, and struggled while Hikari glared at the guy from the corner of her eyes.

Karin was now standing over her feet, but her legs were lightly folded as if trying to keep composure; she glared deadly at both girls, moving her eyes from side to side; she made a step forward but then noticed Sasuke was standing out the crowd and was now standing close to the distance between her and the black haired girl.

"Im going to kill you!! Mina said she would make us pay if we did something to you!! But I dont care you know??" Karin's tone was daring, she was getting ready not just to kick out this hell of hunter, but also to show off her abilities to Sasuke; whom was looking at the scene with cold eyes.

"WOW! AWESOME! DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto shouted happily, everyone turned around to glare at him, but his eyes were fixed on the black haired girl, he grinned and then pointed at her, everyone turned around their heads and kept looking at the scene.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA!!" Sakura shouted and gave Naruto a punch in the back of the head.

"ITAI!! SAKURA CHAN!!" Naruto winced in pain to the said girl actions.

"Hey! I said....Let her go!!" Hikari snapped but kept glaring at Karin.

Mina was now getting worried, she noticed Hikari's right hand folding lightly as to get ready to take her Shiva Knife out; but then she felt her feet touching the floor and the strong arms, were holding her no more, she sighed and turned around to find out who the guy was.

"JUUGO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the said guy was now leaving the scene and had turned around before Mina could see his face.

"Juugo..." she whispered a bit confused, and then turned around, her eyes fixed on Karin, whom had gained composure already and was walking slowly towards Hikari.

"Karin! Hikari-chan is here to help us! Not to fight us!!" Mina said while getting infront of Hikari in a protective way, her eyes turning crimson.

"Heh! Like if I cared!! I'll kill that bitch!!" Karin said, her arms were getting bigger, and a purple liquid was coming down from her arms to her fingertips; small drops fell to the floor, and her eyes which used to turn into a pale crimson, were now a bit more intense. Mina noticed this and glared deadly at Sasuke.

"What've you done??" she muttered while her gaze turned back to Karin; her fists had now a grotesque form, and the drops falling to the ground were like acid, Mina stepped back, Hikari glared at Karin and then her gaze met dark orbs, she got lost in those eyes for some reason, Sasuke didnt stopped looking at her.

But then, she felt a shot of pain coming to her abdomen, the spot Karin had punched was hurting like hell, her eyes shut in pain, falling over her knees to the wooden floor, Hikari hugged her abdomen.

"Tsk! Damn it!" she muttered, as she felt the pain growing, Mina heard Hikari's knees hitting the ground loudly, she mid-turned only to see her friend hugging herself and trembling lightly.

"Hikari-chan!!" Mina kneeled down and touched Hikari's shoulder, but the girl was bitting her lower lip violently as to not to scream in pain; Mina watched as everyone else began to talk and how their eyes showed so much hatred towards the hunter, her fists clenched, her temper was building up.

"I'll take you with Minato!" Mina started to help Hikari up, but the girl just couldn't move.

"I-I-Im fine..." Hikari managed to say and stood up by herself.

"No! Let's go! I'll take care of Karin later!" Mina snapped and turned around to face Karin, she then mid turned to help Hikari walk, but the black haired girl gained composure and tried to walk away by herself.

"Wrong decision!" Karin smirked evily as she aimed at both girls.

"Wha-"

Mina's eyes widen as she saw Hikari's back infront of her, her shoulders trembling due to the force she was using to keep Karin from moving further; Karin had a strange blade coming from her forearm, the purple liquid kept streaming down and her eyes were now silver; Hikari was almost kneeling down, her Shiva Knife stopped the blade few inches from her face, and Karin was pushing her arm further making it get closer to her face.

"Enough!!" Mina shouted as her eyes turned crimson.

She lifted up her arm and opened her hand completely infront of Karin, who cocked her head to the side and then smiled evily, Mina sighed annoyed and then a strange force made Karin fly backwards and hit the ceiling brutally, the girl screamed in pain as her back hit the ceiling and her body slowly went down to the floor turning back to her usual form.

"I DONT LIKE TO REPEAT MYSELF! But..." Mina looked at everyone, and noticed some of them shivered when she made eye contact.

"Mina-sama! please calm down!" Genma said while he walked closer to her, she then made eye contact with both Uchiha's who were side by side, avoiding Genma's intent to calm her down, she made her way towards the Uchiha brothers, both of them looked at her coldly.

"This is the second time you try something against her!!" Mina glared at Itachi.

They 'Hn'ed.

Her temper had already reach its climax, she was really getting annoyed with so much controversy; her hand reacted naturally, she took Itachi by the collar of his shirt and dragged him closer to her, he didnt even flinch, he just kept glaring at her just as she was doing with him.

"Your stupid game will end up here! Your family is out....." She said smirking evily, and noticed Sasuke's eyes widen for a few seconds, but he kept his emotionless expression, while Itachi just took her hand with his and opened it slowly so she could stop grabbing his collar.

"It wont be easy!" he said coldly.

"Oh yes it will!" Mina said teasingly, and then putting her hand on his chest she pushed him back.

"How dare yo-" Sasuke was going to attack her, but Itachi stopped him with his arm.

"No need to get violent Sasuke..."

"Yeah!! Listen to your babysitter! Sasuke..." She glared at the said boy "Im sure he'll change your diaper later! Be patient" her evil smirk almost turned into a smile when she noticed both Uchiha's were getting to their nerves, even if they kept their stoic expression, she could see through them; she then turned around to help her friend, but the black haired girl was stopped by someone else.

Hikari cursed silently, while the pinkette stood infront of her frowning.

"Sakura dont you dare to-"

"The poison is currently running through her body! She needs help!" Sakura cut off Mina; mentally she was cursing the hunter and her actions, but something told her she needed to help her anyways, something told her that this hunter was sure an enemy but also an ally.

Ino frowned at the pinkette's actions and then noticed the others had some kind of relieved expression plastered on their faces; even the also so stoic Neji seemed relieved when he heard those words, Hinata smiled faintly and then looked at Ino's mad expression with worry.

"Sakura...." Mina whispered softly and headed to the place they were standing; Hikari was surprised but hid her emotions with an stoic expression, but then her expression softened when she noticed Mina was telling her with the look in her eyes that she could trust Sakura.

"Thank you..." she whispered while Sakura got closer to her, the pinkette smirked and then shook her head.

"The one who deserves it is Naruto...." Sakura answered in the same tone and then helped Hikari walk outside the gym.

_**Naruto??.....**_Hikari was able to look back for a few seconds, and the first person she saw was Naruto with a toothy grin, she smiled delicately at him and then kept walking, with Sakura by her side and Mina walking some steps behind them, she then turned around when she saw both girls leaving the gym, she faced all the vampires who were now standing infront of the door, some frowning, others with a worried look in their eyes.

"You should be happy, we are going to get rid of that hunter!!" one girl said; she had long purple hair and dark violet eyes, Mina frowned.

"I wont tolerate this kind of attitude towards her anymore!!" she simply said, and noticed someone was making his way through the crowd.

"Guys!! Calm down! She is here as a friend!!" the whiskered boy said, while turning around to face everyone, he then noticed both Uchiha's and the so famous Akatsuki were steeping aside and walking silently to the back door.

"Teme...." Naruto muttered and then motioned everyone to go away, the vampires gathered in groups and continued with their activity, while Genma got back to his work and looked at Mina and Naruto talking.

"Thank you Naruto" Mina smiled at Naruto and then bowed in respect.

"Be sure she is okay!" Naruto said with a toothy grin "I'll make sure no one gets out of this place before she receives medical assistance DATTEBAYO!" Mina received thumbs up from Naruto and then walked away, Naruto looked at the back door with worry, and then noticed Karin was trying to stand up.

"Someone help her!" Genma said while writing some things down.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

-

Naruto decided to follow the group that had left.

"Ugh!" Hikari winced in pain and her shoulder touched the wall harshly, she was trying not to scream in pain, Sakura could see the poison running faster through her veins; they needed to hurry.

"Take to me to the dorms!" Hikari managed to say while Sakura was trying to make her walk, the pinkette's eyes widen ins surprise and she looked at the black haired girl in awe.

"No! We need to go with Yondaime-sama!" Sakura answered quickly, before jumping slightly when she felt someone touching her shoulder softly.

"Sorry pinky" Sakura mid turned just to see a blonde haired guy, who looked in some ways like Ino, but she knew who he was; she frowned instantly and took his hand away from her shoulder harshly.

"No problem!" Sakura smirked evily as she turned, but when she was going to help Hikari to walk she noticed the girl was no longer by her side.

"Our turn now!" A red headed boy said, he looked very young, even though he was one of the oldest in Akatsuki, his stoic expression, almost bored made Sakura shivered but what made her feel afraid were his eyes, his cold brown eyes which glanced at the black haired girl he was holding in his arms, which made Sakura lower her gaze to see Hikari completely unconscious, but what shocked her the most was some of her fingertips with blood.

"No..." She muttered and then walked towards them "We need to take her with Yondaime-sama!! there's no time to be joking around!!" She snapped, but she was stopped by the blonde guy holding her shoulders.

"Dont worry, un!" he simply said and dissapeared, the read headed boy put his hand in Hikari's forehead softly and also dissapeared.

"Sakura!!! Hikari-chan!!!" Mina shouted while running towards the pinkette who was now laying against the wall and with a sad expression plastered on her face. Mina stopped some steps before reaching her when she noticed Sakura was alone, she walked slowly towards the pinkette and then frowned lightly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They took her!" Sakura whispered soflty.

"Who??" Mina demanded.

"Ak-Akatsuki!" Sakura muttered and looked to the side in shame, Mina frowned even more when she heard that simple word.

"OH!!!IM GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS!!!" Mina shouted while she punched the wall with her fist, making it crack a little, Sakura flinched and her eyes widen.

"Mina-sama..." Sakura was trying to calm her down.

"WHERE ARE THEY??" Mina shouted angrily and took Sakura by the collar.

"I-I dont know!" Sakura answered with a lump in her throat.

Mina groaned angrily and then let her go making her land in her butt, Mina then walked away with flames in her eyes. Sakura stood up and ran towards Minato's office.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

-

Mina was walking through the halls, her steps were elegant yet you could feel how those steps were like if she stepped on someone violently; her face showing pure hatred; well more like pure frustration, this situation was driving her crazy, she couldn't stand being in this situation between vampires and hunters; yes, enemies indeed, but that doesn't mean they couldn't give a chance to each other, apparently the Uchiha family was having a good time making everything upside down; every step the Arishima clan made, the Uchiha family tried to surpass it.

"Why is it that everything with that family has to end in war??" Mina asked to herself, while she walked outside of the building to the graveyard, she knew she could feel their pressence if she was out, the wind blew softly around her, her hair swaying with the wind and her eyes closed for few seconds, before she let her senses to track them down.

_She then saw it, he turned around to face her, his crimson eyes sent shivers down her spine, but then she kept looking for the place they were; she recognized the forest, even the smell of the sakura trees, and then again she sensed his crimson eyes looking intently at her; but there was something more, people kept passing by his side, not even noticing his crimson eyes. The Village!!_

He smirked.

She chuckled.

"Found you!" Mina said while her eyes opened slowly, she then headed to the forest behind the building, which led to the small village.

"Mina-sama!" Minato calling her name made her quick up her pace, Minato followed her, he could reach her easily but she didnt wanted to be stopped, but suddenly his hand made it's way to her shoulder making her stop ind death tracks and turn around frowning.

"WHAT?? IM JUST GOING TO LOOK FOR MY FRIEND!!!" Mina said angrily while in the inside she was planning how to kill those bastards as she refered to them, she clenched her fists waiting for Minato to say something but then she noticed his toothy grin, the same Naruto gave her everytime he wanted her to make the right thing. Just right then, Mina smiled, she knew it, she knew she could trust Minato more than anyone in this academy, she nodded and turned around, this time she decided to run.

"Kakashi!" Minato called the said man and waited patiently for him to land by his side.

"Help her!" he simply said and the man nodded in response, he followed Mina's road.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

-

They had arrived, a house near the village, the houses where small or seemed small from the outside, but in the inside they were big enough: a balcony, two floors, this houses resembled the old english house style, also the streets where small; the chariots passed by, the big horses galloping elegantly and the servants dressed in their suits; some streets where empty others not, some had people dressed elegantly others not too elegantly.

"Leader-sama! we are here!" The read headed boy said in a bored and cold tone, he was still holding the girl in his arms, he looked down at her and noticed the blood on her fingertips, it was evident he had smelled it before but he had control over himself, but now looking at the blood was making him feel the sudden need to taste it.

"Control!! Sasori no-danna!!un" The blonde guy said while grinning to the said man.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke then appeared out of nowhere and glared deadly at the girl whom the man named Sasori was holding.

"Leader-sama wanted to see her, un!" The blonde guy said while he glanced at Sasuke.

"Hn!"

"I smell blood..." suddenly Itachi was by Sasori's side noticing his crimson eyes looking intently at the blood on Hikari's fingertips.

"I'll help her" he simply said while he carried Hikari's body and left her on a couch, her eyes started to open slowly while the pain on her abdomen became stronger, this time she bit her lower lip violently and shut her eyes again.

"poison..." Sasuke muttered while he glanced at her reactions and walked closer.

"DONT YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!!!" Naruto shouted while he opened the door violently and pointed at the ones closer to Hikari, Mina appeared by his side and her eyes widen in surprise when she noticed the blood.

-

-

_**Blood....**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Souls stained with blood....**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Well this is it!!! IM SORRY!!!...well I really dont know when I'll be updating!! but Im sorry if I make you wait too much!!! (again!)**

**Hope you liked it!!^^**

**Thanx for your support!! R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!! XD**_**  
**_


	6. Fight

**HEY!! HEY!! HEY!! WHAT'S UP!?!??! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!!! NARUTO!!!! it belongs to Kishimoto-sama!! but the rest belongs to me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ^^ Im so evil!! I luv me!! lol!!**

**English is my second language so sorry for the mistakes!!**

**Itachi: You are late again!**

**Me: ITACHI ONII-SAMA!! HAPPY B-DAY!! even if Im late saying this!! *hugs Itachi onii-sama***

**Itachi: Hn!**

**Me: And sorry about the other day!!**

**Itachi: Hn!**

**Me: OHHH!! STOP SAYING THAT!!! IS NOT EVEN A PHRASE!!!!!! UGH!!!! LOOK FOR A DICTIONARY!!!**

**Itachi: *dead glare***

**Me: *puppy eyes* OKAY!!! IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries anime tears***

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Fight  
**

"DONT YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!!!" Naruto shouted while he opened the door violently and pointed at the ones closer to Hikari, Mina appeared by his side and her eyes widen in surprise when she noticed the blood.

-

Gasp.

-

"Hikari-chan!" Mina tried to call the said girl but no respone came from her; her friend was having troubles to keep calm.

Naruto slowly started to walk into the house, everyone was watching his movements, the red headed boy whom was kneeled infront of Hikari was now standing up slowly cautiously, he glanced at the other three guys by his side.

"Mina-chan! I'll handle this!" Naruto's eyes never left the four guys infront of him, he started to slow even more his pace.

"NO!" Mina said before Naruto could say something more about her running away to look for help or something like that, she had powers also, she was a pureblood, the heiress of the most powerful pureblood family and Naruto thought she'll just run away?, without fighting?.

_**I made a promise to Kaname-sama, he wants to see his daughter once she finishes her mission!!..... I-I told him he was certainly going to have her once more in his arms!!....**_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'll be back with her!! GO AWAY!" Naruto snapped; the room was then filled by an awckward silence; her temper was building up, how she hated when Naruto was the only who saw her like the weak girl!. She clenched her hands into fists once she heard Naruto yelling at her those words; she frowned and her eyes turned crimson.

"YOU BAKA!! SHE'S MY FRIEND!! IM HERE TO HELP HER!! NOT TO SAY 'HI' AND RUN AWAY!!" Mina shouted with a tint of sarcasm in her tone; she then got closer to Naruto and smacked him in the back of the head.

"ITAI!!!" Naruto had some tears formed in his eyes when he felt Mina's hand in the back of his head, it hurted him like hell, he was almost falling to the floor due to the pain, but he knew Mina did that to make him understand her mission, that's why when he mid-turned he did it with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

-

Sweat drop

-

"Oi! Stop fooling around idiots!" Sasuke said coldly before glaring at the two "little kids" infront of him, he was pissed, because he knew Mina was not taking things seriously and neither Naruto.

"OHH look Naruto!! Sasuke is getting angry!!" Her fake girly girl voice was annoying the young Uchiha; she was now pointing out at him with her index finger and covering her mouth like if it was some kind of drama; when she noticed the Uchiha boy had frowned she chuckled.

"Hikari-chan is under my protection an-"

"Mina..." Itachi called the said girl coldly while he opened his eyes slowly just to meet gazes with the said girl; her crimson gaze got lost in his onyx eyes; but her expression became serious and cold just as his.

"Itachi give her back! That's all I request!" Her eyes softened while she saw the man walking closer to her, Naruto stood next to her staring at the other three guys specially at Sasuke whom was glaring at him deadly, the blonde guy came closer to Sasori whom was waiting for the perfect time to go away along with the girl laying behind him in the couch.

"Stay back!" Mina demmanded showing her hand to Itachi; but the said man just kept walking and getting closer.

"tch"

_**If he gets too close I won't be able to make an attack... I don't like to use my powers...but maybe I'll have to use them today....**_

She thought while her eyes gazed at the black haired girl opening her eyes slowly; the girl frowned instantly at the moment she saw all the vampires, one of them was giving his back to her, while the other two were mid-turned, one at the end of the couch were she was laying, right infront of her while the other whom she recognized as Sasuke was a a bit further and almost next to the red headed boy, seeing this she got to the conclusion that the possibilities of being able to escape where of 5%.

"If they weren't so fast I could easily defeat them but....." Hikari was thinking how to escape she wasn't aware Mina and Naruto were there also; her vision was still blured and her eyes just caught the closest ones to her, even though she could feel there were other 3 people in the room.

_**Where am I by the way? **_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Teme...**_

"Otou-san gave Itachi a mission..." Sasuke spoke, his tone cold and his face expression less; he noticed everyone was staring at him as to wait for him to continue, Itachi stopped once he heard Sasuke's words; Hikari payed close attention to what Sasuke was going to say and Mina noticed Naruto trembling lightly.

_**Naruto?**_

"So what?" Mina said in the same tone.

"He has to-"

"Kill Sasaki-san!" Itachi finished Sasuke's phrase while his eyes turned crimson, Mina glared at him deadly; Hikari and Naruto's eyes went wide open, while Sasori and the blonde guy stepped back unconsciously.

Mina looked down for a moment before her hand took Itachi's collar and she dragged him closer to her, her fists clenched violently, she parted her lips lightly and her fangs became visible, but Itachi didn't flinch and his fangs became visible when he spoke.

"What are you going to do about that?" he asked coldly and smirked when he noticed the brunette didn't had the intentions to reply; she wanted to keep it calm but her temper had already reached it's limit a while ago at the Academy and now knowing Itachi's mission it was trespassing it.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked in the same tone, but her cold attitude failed it's attempt once she felt Itachi's hand caressing her cheek softly, her eyes widen for few seconds before she frowned and stopped grabbing his collar; even though this only gave him the opportunity to get closer to her; his lips were close to her ear and even if she had turned her head to the side as to avoid any eye contact before he did that, his hand on her cheek forced her to to look to the front while he spoke.

"Don't get in the way, I don't want to fight you!" he whispered softly, her eyes softened for a moment before she frowned again and felt Itachi's breath on her neck he wanted to caught her essence, the tip of his nose going up and down, while his fangs wanted to taste her tempting blood, he felt her heart rate had increased, but in the outside she was triying to be stoic.

"Too scared to fight me?" She asked him, glad her voice didn't sound disturbed by the moment.

"Hn!" Itachi stopped, his hand then went to rest in her shoulder as he met gazes with her; they were very close to each other, their noses almost touching, after a while Mina stepped back still frowning and took Itachi's hand with two fingers and she took it off from her shoulder.

"My turn now!" she said teasingly while a smirk crossed her lips.

Once Itachi saw her smirking he mid-turned to look at Mina standing behind the couch; the other three instantly felt her pressence behind them and turned around to face her, but what came next made them fly backwards and land abruptly at Itachi's feet; Sasuke was able to read her movement before anything happened that's why he was the only one standing by Itachi's side, Naruto had come by Mina's side before she attacked.

-

"GHA!!"

-

Mina had used the same power she had used with Karin using gravitational force to repel things or to attract them; it was the ability she used the most because it was the only one it didn't hurt anyone badly, just when she wanted to.

Hkari was trying to stand up; a strong pain ran through her body when she sat down on the couch; her eyes glanced at each corner of the room and she felt Mina's hand on her shoulder.

"Take care of your wound while we handle this!" Hikari nodded without turning to look at Mina.

"It's nothing really, is just a small cut in my hand!" She said reassurringly.

"Naruto!" Mina knew something was going on with the said boy, he had remained silent for a while and that was because something had bothered him, she knew it, but she wanted him to get focused.

"I understand Mina-chan! Dont worry!" Naruto said with a toothy grin, he was just feeling anxious he was going to fight Sasuke or at least he thought he was going to.

Both of them took a fighting stance when they saw the other two standing up and getting ready to fight, Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and Mina noticed he was waiting for her not to fight, he had some kind of sorrow in his eyes, but she couldn't get caught off guard, so her gaze was turning from side to side watching every movement.

-

-

-

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

-

"Well....well..." Someone was coming downstairs slowly, his claps slow and you could sense his sarcasm on them.

"Greetings Mina, Naruto!" the male voice was heard again but this time behind Mina and Naruto, both had eyes wide open when they heard him; their bodies trembled lightly but they managed to handle it, the brunette frowned once she felt a hand over her shoulder; she looked down for a moment to notice Hikari was already taking her hand close to her pouch.

_**Her Shiva Knife....**_

"Don't touch me!" Mina smirked.

"Leader-sama!" Everyone greeted the said man in unison; but the brunette noticed Sasuke and Itachi did it almost in a whisper.

-

Chuckle

-

"You are loosing authority!" Mina said sternly while she turned around to face the man; industrial piercing on both ears along with lots of auricle ear piercings which go along the edge of the outer part of the ear, he also had two piercings beneath his lips and 6 more in his nose; orange spiky hair similar to Naruto's, the only difference was the colour and his gray eyes in a ripple-like pattern.

An evil smirk crossed his lips when he heard Mina's remark, the said girl smirked aswell and touched Hikari's shoulder with her hand without showing her back to the man infront of her; Hikari felt Mina's touch and instantly felt some kind of energy running through her body, she then lifted up her gaze just to meet with black orbs staring at her with hatred.

"Well then, since you arrived to stop us, we'll leave peacefully!" The brunette spoke once more before glaring at Naruto and receiving a nod from him; the leader stare at both of them, his evil smirk still plastered on his face.

"So soon?" He asked as trying to make them stay a bit longer; but Mina noticed he wanted something with the hunter, she also knew Kakashi was getting closer to the place, she had tried to make as many stops as possible before she got to these place in order to avoid Kakashi to get involved, but that plan was no longer working.

"Yes, so soon!" She said before mid-turning once she felt Hikari had stand up.

"And I thought this would be easy, un!" the blonde guy complained before he appeared by Hikari's side.

"Don't move, un!" He said to her once he noticed she had unbuttoned her pouch.

"Tsk" Hikari frowned.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do here!" Mina demmanded.

"Kuzo!" Naruto mumbled, his eyes turning crimson while showing his fangs menancingly.

"Naruto calm down!" Mina glared at Naruto "Let her go Pain!" she met gazes with the said man once more.

"Why should I?" he asked coldly.

Mina groaned "I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO!! NOW!!" she yelled at him showing her fangs just as Naruto

-

Chuckle

-

"Deidara!" Pain called the said man whom ended being the blonde guy next to Hikari; he lifted up his gaze from the black haired girl to his leader and waited patiently for his command.

"Kill the hunter!"

Deidara's eyes widen in surprise when he heard Pain's command; he knew Itachi wanted to do that more than anyone, or at least he thought that, but he also noticed Sasuke was waiting impatiently for Hikari's death, while Sasori stare coldly at the scene and Mina and Naruto stare at them with awe.

"Hikari-chan!" Mina tried to get close enough to help the said girl but before she or Naruto could move, Pain had placed a hand over each one's head making them fall asleep; both fell to the wooden floor slowly. Hikari prepared herself and she took advantage of Deidara's absence of mind while he stare at his Leader to make her move.

"HYAAAAA!"

"WHA!?"

-

-

-

"GHA!"

A middle side piercing kick from Hikari made Deidara step back in pain; she had aimed at his abdomen and she achieved her goal; she stepped back and took another fighting stance, she noticed Deidara was cursing under his breath while she stood there waiting for someone to attack her.

_**Calm down!....calm down!!....CALM DOWN!!**_

She repeated that phrase several times in her head; her cold carmellian eyes glanced at the ceiling and then at the feet of each vampire, she didn't wanted to make eye contact, maybe one of them could have a special ability with the eyes or something, it was better if she kept her gaze from their neck down.

_**Just like Gai-sensei taught me!...**_

She smirked when her mind stopped to remember her sensei.

-

-

-

_T__he wind blew softly around them, leafs falling from the trees and the grass moving with the wind._

_A guy in a green spandex, bowl hair cut and BIG eyebrows was standing infront of a 7 year old Hikari, her hair was long in that time and her eyes were full of happiness, yet, she wanted to become a hunter since the begginning and that meant becoming cold and stoic._

_**Feelings don't make you weak, but it's better if you keep them away when fighting. **_

_That's what her uncle always told her when she was practicing with him her sword techiques; anyways turning back to the original memory.... _

_Hikari was having som__e trouble to keep from laughing, the man giving her a weird toothy grin with glint included was making her do weird exercises, weird calls weirdness. Though her thoughts about this man changed once he started training her in the striking art, combat hand to hand._

"_If you can't do 1000 laps then you'll have to kick the punching bag 2000 times!!" He always told her and then he spoke about the beauty of being young and the youthfull youthness and all that._

"_Listen to me Hikari! THE YOUTH---"_

"_Yes Gai-sensei!" Hikari didn't really payed attention to his speech she always went to her own world in her little mind when he started to talk about that and nodded to everything he said; until he started with the exercises again, or when he caught her off guard._

_"HIKARI!!"_

_"WHAT!?!?" Gai was currently performing a mid-air kick._

_Hikari just moved her head to the side making Gai to kick a rock behind her._

_"GREAT WORK!! MY YOUTHFULL STUDENT!!" _

_-_

_sweat drop_  
_-_

_Once in a while Hikari was able to fight with other kids, some of them older than her, but she always showed that being from the Sasaki clan meant being the strongest. That's why she knew Gai-sensei was sooner or later going to teach her new technique to become stronger in order to be able to get hunting missions._

"_Gai-sensei!" Hikari stopped her training with the punching bag and glared at the said man._

"_YOU STOPPED!?!?!?! WHY!?!?" Gai shouted with anime tears running down his cheeks while he pointed at Hikari with his index finger, flames as his background started to fade, the girl slapped his hand away and sighed._

"_I want you to teach me a new technique!" Hikari noticed Gai's serious expression and how he got lost in thoughts; she sighed in defeat once again, she knew those kind of requests only gave the feeling that she only wanted power, but that's not it, she wanted Gai-sensei to be proud of her just like her father and mother would do once she started her life as a hunter._

"_I'll!!" Hikari smiled "In time.." her smiled faded slowly once she heard his last words, time? She didn't wanted to wait!! She wanted to go out and kick some vampire butts!! She wanted to show the world the new heiress from the Sasaki clan could become a big threat to vampires!_

"_NOOO! GAI-SENSEI!! PLEASE!!" she winced_

"_HIKARI!!" he yelled demmanding her to shut up, her head went down isntantly._

"_Gomen, I'll start again with my 2000 kicks to the punching bag!" she said while she turned around to restart her training, her happy mood became a sad one and full of regret, Gai noticed her sudden weak kicks and how her fighting positions had changed to just standing there and making random but weak movements._

"_Hikari!" Gai called her once he felt guilty his youthfull student got depressed._

"_I know Gai-sensei!! 3000 laps if I don't complete these!" she said bored._

_Gai placed a hand on her shoulde for her to mid-turn and face him and once she did, she noticed he had that same toothy grin with a glint of enthusiasm._

"_I'll Teach you a new technique!!" he said with thumbs up, her face lit up, a big smile crossed her lips._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

"_**When fighting with vampires and you don't know their abilities, avoid eye contact watch and read their movements from their neck down....eye contact is not allowed...read and watch from the neck down!"**_

Hikari remembered his exact words, how she could laugh her ass off from her sensei, but either way she was grateful he was the one who taught her how to fight; everything, her speed, her style, her quick capacity to read movements, everything was possible for her thanks to him.

_**Arigato Gai-sensei...**_

Hikari was reading their movements, their feet were moving slowly and she was identifying each of them; she had already identified Itachi's, she knew that his black shoes were the ones that hadn's move the whole time; Sasuke's were a little bit smaller but the same as Itachi's and the other three guys; she just knew the Leader, Pain, was standing behind the couch waiting for the others to kill her.

_**BAKA!!...**_

Silence had filled the room, she was moving her feet taking a fighting stance and her folded arms making a protective barrier near her chest, that way she could move quickly up or down, depending on where the attack was going to be.

-

Tsk.

-

"Sasori no-danna! Should I blow her up now? un!" Deidara asked mumbling to the red headed boy next to him, whom glared deadly; he was interested by the girl, specially because her blood had caught his attention like no other, it's been a while since they all tasted blood of a hunter coming from a powerful clan.

_**This is bothering me...they are all powerfull! I could dodge their attacks if they come one by one, but since is them we are talking about....they'll certainly cheat and play dirty!**_

Her mind was full of thoughts of what to do if any of them started to fight, what will they use, if they'll come one by one or all in group, if there was something in the room that could help her, but her only possibility was to get to the door or to go upstairs, but something told her the first one was easier; due that with the second one it existed the possibility she could find more vampires. Her thoughts started to distract her slowly and without a doubt Deidara made the first move, his feet moved at an incredible speed and the sound left by his soles made Hikari wake up from her daydream; but when she opened her eyes, her body was against the wall Deidara's forearm on her neck suffocating her.

"Nice try! Un!" he said teasingly while Hikari struggled, the only way to get out of his grasp was by taking his arm from her neck but she couldn't get a way to do it.

-

She smirked evily.

-

"Nice try to you!" Her hand reached his neck and she pressed her fingers tightly against it; this became like a competition of who suffocated the other one first, but then he grabbed her arm, she felt as if someone was bitting her; he smirked and her eyes wide open when he showed his hands, they had...

"MOUTHS!?!?!" she yelled at him while the bitting became stronger, she almost yelled in pain, but when she rapped her legs around his waist to make him loose balance he was the one screaming; due to his arm suffocating her, Hikari wasn't able to keep composure when Deidara started to fall to the ground she also fell to the wooden floor underneath him.

"HYA!!"

"WAIT-!!"

Hikari folded her legs once Deidara was trying to move from their awckward position; her feet touched his stomach and with the little force she still had, she made him fly backwards.

"GHA!!"

_**Mouths!?!?! Where did he get those!?!?!**_

She was panting, she had little time before her body went to a totally exhausted state; she sat down on the wooden floor before noticing someone was lending her hand to help her, she didn't met gazes with the vampire though, until she heard the next statement.

"Let's talk Hikari!" her eyes widen for a moment when she glanced at the hand and when she heard those words, she knew the one who had said that had been the Leader, Pain, but why?

"Oi! You said we'd be able to kill her once we brought her here!" Sasuke interrupted the moment before Hikari took Pain's hand, her eyes then met the black orbs of Itachi whom was walking towards Mina and Naruto.

"What are you going to do with them?" Hikari asked without looking at anyone.

"None of your bussiness!" Sasuke said coldly before Hikari stood up by herself and passed by Pain's side.

"Then I don't have anything to talk with any of you!" Hikari took a fight stance, she heard Pain's chuckle and noticed how Sasuke's eyes widen for few seconds; Sasori was currently helping Deidara and his cold expression never faded, Itachi by the other hand took Mina bridal style before glaring at Hikari.

"You want to kill me! Don't you?" the black haired girl asked; Sasuke 'Hn'ed at her question, she already knew his answer, so why was she asking? idiot!

"Then come and get me!! BAKA!!" Hikari smirked when Sasuke also took a fighting stance.

-

-

-

**Well hope you liked it!! ^^ I don't know when I'll be updating!! but please be patient!! ^^**

**R&R PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?! *BIG PUPPY EYES!!!***

**Thanx for your support!! XD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! ^^  
**


	7. Peace,War? A deal with an Uchiha

**HEY!! HEY!! HEY!!^^ IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY!! IM REALLYYYYYYY SOOOORRY!!! =( Gomen!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! Kishi does!! ^^ but the plot and the OC's are MINE!! ^^**

**Im still fighting with the Naruto crew...you want to know why??**

**Its a long story.....but if you see them....PLEASE!! PLEASE!! T___T TELL THEM IM SORRY!!! AND THAT I NEED THEM!! OR I'LL DIE!! (not really but drama helps!!^^)**

**Well.....have fun and enjoy... Hope you like it!! and well R&R! please!?!?**

-

-

-

**War? Peace? A deal with an Uchiha!**

**Darkness**

**-**

**Darkness**

**-**

**Darkness**

**-**

_What__ happened?... I don't remember anything....Am I waiting for the light or something??...Is this the afterlife?...No! it can't be!! I told Otou-sama I was coming back!... I-I told him I was going to be by his side!!... Since Okaa-sama left Im the only one he wants by his side...always...Otou-sama...please...just wait for me! I'll be back!!...._

-

-

**Step**

-

**Step**

-

**Step**

-

Black shoes stomped furiously in circles as another pair stood in the middle of the room; the Sasaki clan had recently received a letter from the Vampire Academy; for both heirs of the clan, the letter meant bad news while the rest of the clan thought the heiress was soon coming back with victory.

As the two men locked in the dark meeting room to talk _calmly_ about the situation; the elders were sent to a far place where they couldn't hear anything. The wooden floor creaked with the furious steps of a worried father as the uncle took a seat at a random place of the room and waited for his brother to continue with his talk.

".... This is my daughter we are talking about!!! I want her back!! She won't go to that school again!! They tried to kill her!!" The heir of the Sasaki clan shouted out loud pointing his index finger menancingly at his brother, whom kept looking at him with a cold expression; his chocolate gaze glared at his big brother's pale carmine eyes.

"Kaname, they are vampires, it's natural!! They are not going to treat her with respect when they all know her real duty is to hunt them down!!" Shinichi said sternly at his onii-san in an attempt to calm him down; his brother was too worried, so the least he could do was listen to his complains and calm him down if necessary.

-

**Silence**

-

"I know! I know!!" the said man placed his hands over his head and breathed in and out for a moment.

_Seriously, sometimes I think Im the big brother!!_

"What else is written in the letter?" The tanned little brother asked before he noticed his brother's peach skin-tone hand showing him the letter; he glanced at it for a moment before Kaname shoved it to him violently in an attempt to make him take it.

His chocolate orbs whirled in a complete circle as his hand reached the paper lazily.

His eyes moved from side to side as his brother kept staring at him with worry; the black round table in the middle of the room was receiving as a consequence of the suspense; the constant crashes with peach fists; as tanned hands grabed the paper furiously for a moment and then threw the paper to the floor.

"IM GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS!!" Finally the big brother felt proud of his little brother's outburst; finally he was reacting as it was suppose to be, he couldn't stand Shinichi's attempt to be diplomatic or to be the one saying that he understood the situation completely when he was almost at the top of his rage.; sometimes he thought he was the little brother instead.

-

**Sigh**

-

"THEY WANT US TO PAY THE FREAKIN' WINDOW!!!"

"WHAT?!?!" His mind went to a complete stop as his ears broadcasted the message slowly.

-

**CRACK**

-

The little pieces of the black table fell to the wooden floor as the little brother widened his eyes with his brother's actions; his chocolate orbs went up and down for few seconds before blinking and noticing this wasn't a dream; his brother had really made a hole in the table with bare fists; his body reacted inmediately.

Standing up, Shinichi walked towards his brother whom had dropped his head hiding his malignance and fury, once he noticed his little brother's black shoes standing by his side, he sighed in defeat and lifted up his gaze.

-

**SMACK**

-

"Who do you think you are?? THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE DESTROYING THINGS!!!" Shinichi said sternly as his arm returned to his side; Kaname felt the back

of his head burning due to his brother's attempt to calm him down with a punch; his pale carmine orbs gazed at the wooden floor before clenching his teeth with fury.

-

Awkward silence

-

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!!! AND I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE HER!!!" His peach hands grabbed the collar of a white shirt as two brown eyebrows joined in a frown.

"No! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! She's no longer a little kid!! she is a professional hunter but you don't accept that!! do you?" Tanned hands grabbed peach ones, releasing one by one the strong fingers.

"Do you, Kaname?" Shinichi insisted, he wanted to hear Kaname's answer, he wanted to know that what he was thinking was true; the last man let go off his brother and took a step back, his arms slowly returning to his sides as he lowered his eyelids for a moment.

"SO WHAT IF I DON'T!?!?!"

"Don't ask me that question! You are the one of the problem!" The little brother spoke in a calmed tone as he turned over his black soles and walked towards the doble door.

"But...in my opinion...." he paused for a moment before glancing at his big brother over his shoulder "If you keep like that you'll loose her....just like you lost Naomi!"

The last words hit Kaname's heart; he felt as if a someone had buried a knife in his chest, the pain of loosing his true love was the worst memory he had; his world was cut in pieces when he lost her, he didn't wanted to go through that pain anymore, he didn't wanted to feel guilty everytime someone mentioned that, he didn't wanted to feel like a body without soul roaming through a lonely road, he didn't wanted to feel alone.

"Im sorry! But it's the only way you could possibly understand!" Shinichi's voice had a deep sad tone with it; he lowered his gaze for a moment before he shut his eyes in pain and walked away rapidly.

-

**SLAM!**

-

Letting the doble door to close by itself Shinichi left the pained Kaname standing alone with a clenched hand over his chest, he dropped his head once more, but this time, some tears scapped his eyes as he closed them slowly so no more tears could come out, but his pain was so big, that tears kept running down his cheeks slowly.

_I miss her!_

-

-

"_Otou-sama!! Otou-sama!! uncle Shinnichi told me that Okaa-sama is now a star!!" _

"_Hikari..."_

"_That means__ she is watching us right now???!" _

"_Yeah....she is watching us...."_

"_OKAA-SAMA!! I'll be just like you!! So Otou-sama won't feel lonely again!!"_

"_I'll always be by Otou-sama's side!! always!"_

_-_

_-_

**Darkness**

**-**

**Darkness**

_-_

_**Light?**_

_Heh!! Is this a joke or something? I can't die!!...NOT YET!!....I told him I'd always be by his side!....always!!_

_-_

**BLINK**

-

**BLINK**

-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!! Yokatta!!! Hikari-chan!! You are awake!!" a familiar voice said in relief as the said girl opened her eyes; the vision was blury yet she managed to recognize the feminine voice by her side.

"Mina-chan!?" She asked as she moved her head to the side to face the source of the voice; the brunette smiled as some tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"HIKARI-CHAN!!!!" Mina's cold cheek made contact with the warm cheek of the said girl, whom blinked in surprise as the other girl suffocated her in an embrance.

"Huh!?" Hikari couldn't understand what was going on, but she certainly feel relieved knowing Mina was okay; her carnelian eyes scanned the room; they were in their chamber, everything was the same except for the flowers neatly placed on her nightstand and some tablets with a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" Mina asked as she let go off the black haired girl and rose up from the bed; the little light that entered to the room said it was a rainy day, the dripping hitting the window in a disturbing melody made Hikari's head to spin around.

"What time is it?" The girl queried as her pinky hand covered in bandages touched her forehead.

"It's noon already!" The brunette answered as she walked towards her nightstand.

-

**Silence**

-

"What happenned!?!" The black haired girl asked as her ears kept hurting with the constant dripping; she winced in pain as she tried to sit down properly.

"DON'T MOVE!!" Mina demmanded in an angry yet worried tone, the black haired girl did as told and stood still as she waited for her friend's answer.

"I don't know! When I woke up two days ago... I found you laying here; I thought you were dead or something, your breathing pace worried me...." the brunette paused as her dark scarlet gaze glanced at the black haired girl whom had shut her eyes again.

_Guess she hasn't recover at all yet..._

"Two days, huh? Guess that poison was really strong!" The girl said as her lips made a smirk weakily.

"Well...it wasn't the poison that made you sleep for two days in order to recover...." Mina said softly as she sat down in her bed facing the black haired girl.

"What do you mean!?!" Her carnelian eyes widened in surprise with the brunette's words as her parted lips formed a thin line "Don't tell me the Uchiha knocked me out or something!!" she frowned.

-

**BLINK**

-

Mina couldn't believe her friend's words; she was more worried about the Uchiha beating her up than any other thing, her tone was the one of a 'I won't give up' boy; it reminded her of Naruto. The brunette giggled at her friend's statement as she then cleared her throat when she felt her carnelian gaze sending daggers at her.

"Sorry!" The brunette said innocently as the black haired girl smiled weakily.

"Well...someone knocked you out..." Mina stated and paused for suspense as the other girl sighed in defeat "But it was not baby Uchiha!!" she moved her hands in a defensive way infront of her as she lifted an elegant brow due to her friend's toothy grin.

_HUH!?!?_

"It was Itachi!" the brunette said getting ready for an outburst coming from the black haired girl, whom blinked again as not believing her words.

-

**Laugh**

-

"Yeah right!! Your lover had you in his arms!! How could he....."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MY LOVER!?!?!" Mina's pale skin turned red in fury as she hit her left palm with her right fist; her big dark scarlet eyes shinned with flames as a vein throbbed in her temples.

"Im sorry!! Im sorry!!!" Hikari covered herself with the blankets as she waited for Mina's smack.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_But it never came_

As the black haired girl blinked and gained composure, the brunette had turned around for a moment to hide a blush; she covered her mouth as her eyes widen for a moment.

-

**Cough**

-

"Well...ahem!...where were we?!?!" Mina said as she sat down and took a deep breath before turning around to face her friend.

"Who did it?" Hikari queried knowing that if they touched the subject a bit more Mina could get very angry.

"Did what?" the brunette asked confused as she had already forget about their chat earlier due to Itachi's constant roaming through her mind.

"Who knocked me out?" The black haired girl said in a bored yet angry tone, she hated feeling defeated, but she had to face it; a vampire had defeated her, at least she knew it wasn't any of Orochimaru's servants, it was a pureblood, so that was okay for her, well at least a bit.

"I already told you...it was Itachi!!" Mina insisted as she nodded her head as if someone was asking her questions.

_Well...he is not that bad...I guess he's okay!....well he's good looking!!....very good-looking!!....My father likes him!! And Okaa-san also likes him!!....and everyone likes him!!....and well....I think I like him....UGH!! NO!! NO!!...but wait a minute!! He's not that perfect!!!.....He is sooo handsome that.....yeah!! deal with it Mina!! He's perfect!!_

"What are you thinking!?!" The Sasaki girl asked as she kept noting her friend's constant nodds and blushes.

_WAIT!!...what if Otou-san decided I ha__ve to marry him!?!?!....._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THAT WOULD BE HELL!!!" The panting brunette was holding her head in exhasperation as her widen scarlet gaze stare at a random place of the room.

-

**Wave**

-

**Wave**

-

"Huh!?!" the brunette blinked when she noted a bandaged hand moving infront of her; she lifted up her gaze to notice a pair of carnelian eyes staring with worry at her.

"You scared me!! Stop doing that!!" The Sasaki said as she gained composure and sat down on the bed facing the Arishima heiress.

"Doing what!?!.....WAIT A MINUTE!! Why are you out of bed!?!?" a pale index finger pointed menancingly at the Sasaki heiress as the girl sighed.

"Im okay now!!" The black haired girl said as she rose up again and lifted up her arms to show the brunette her point.

"Are you sure!?!" Mina asked as she gained composure and smiled at her friend.

"Yep!! Im sure!! Thanks for the medicine!" Hikari answered and glanced at the tablets in her nightstand.

"Those are yours!" The Arishima pointed and then rose up from her bed "Your uncle sent them!" the last words of the Arshima heiress made the black haired girl to widen her eyes in fear as she parted her lips to say something.

"Uncle Shinichi??...that means...Otou-sama knows....." the girl mumbled as the Arishima heiress averted her gaze from her and nodded in response.

"WHY!?!?!"

"It was Yondaime's order!! I couldn't do anything! When I knew that he was planning to tell your dad I was too late!" The Arishima dropped her head as she mumbled "Im sorry!"

"Minato-sama!!" The black haired girl clenched her fists tightly as her eyebrows joined in a frown.

"Hey!! Don't worry! You uncle sent a letter saying everything was okay, at first your father had an outburst but they had managed to calm him down, all he wants now is to receive a letter from you saying you are okay..." The Arishima noticed how her words were having effects over the black haired girl, how her body relaxed in just mere seconds.

"Okay!" the Sasaki nodded in comprehension as the brunette smiled at her.

_I'll have to make a little trip back home!...I know you are not okay Otou-sama...did uncle Shinnichi spoke about Okaa-sama to make you understand!?!....just a letter won't make you happy!! I know it!!...._

"Wait a minute!!...." The Arishima widened her eyes as the Sasaki gave her a quizzical look.

"What!?"

"Why my forehead has bandages!?!?" The black haired girl queried as she made a step closer to the brunette, their gazes met as the Arishima heiress smiled sheepishly.

"It makes the scene more dramatic!!"

-

-

-

"Why do we have to walk through the school to make everyone know I was injured?!" The Sasaki heiress asked as her bandaged hands touched her head lightly to make sure the bandages where still there, her carnelian eyes gazed at the darkened halls as if it was the first time there; somehow she felt confused.

"The poison is still working that's why you may feel confused at times!" The Arishima heiress stated before glancing at her friend and noticing the rainy day was getting even more gray with time; the giant windows in the connections between the sections were the only little light they had, though it was only for mere seconds as the Arishima heiress kept walking in a quick pace.

"Okay! I understand!" the hunter nodded in comprehension as she then noticed there were no students walking through the rocky halls like them.

"Where's everyone?"

"I'll explain later!...first we need to get to the Student Council meeting...." The pureblood princess answered as her eyebrows joined in a deep frown.

"Meeting??" the hunter mumbled to herself as her eyes averted from the heiress to the darkened hall infront of her, no chandeliers at all, that somehow told her something bad was coming.

-

-

**SLAM!!**

-

-

"WHERE ARE THEY???" Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan demmanded an answer with his tone as his hand touched the wooden door; the shelf on the right side trembled when the furious father slammed the door with his tanned hand; a deep frown covered his face as his eyes scanned the room just to see the Hyuuga and Nara representatives, a red headed boy with a kanji of 'Love' in his forehead along with the chairman and his son.

"Hn! Annoying!" the red headed boy shut his eyes for a moment just to ignore all eyes on him.

The three Uchiha's entered the room with their heads held high; the eldest son by his father's right side and the youngest Uchiha by his left; it was Sasuke's first time in a meeting and he felt quite important specially by his father's persistence for him to assist, as for the eldest he felt the same as always, nothing.

"Did the lazy hunter woke up already?" Naruto felt his fury building up as he heard Fugaku's offensive words; his father by the other hand noticed his sudden tension and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto!" Minato mumbled as the boy sighed and sat down correctly noticing the Uchiha head was glaring daggers at him.

"Yes, Fugaku!! She already did!!" Hiashi answered Fugaku's questions rather annoyed by the sudden arrogance of the Uchiha.

"I see!" The stoic father nodded in comprehension as he closed his eyes for a moment.

-

**SLAM!**

-

"NOBODY GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO CALL HER LAZY FUGAKU!!!" The Arishima heiress shouted out loud pointing at the said man with an evil smirk crossing her lips; everyone stare at her for a moment before averting their gazes towards the Sasaki heiress whom with her cold expression opened her carnelian eyes slowly and smirked.

_Finally...Im able to meet the famous purebloods..._

"You better watch your words Fugaku-san! I don't want to take your family out so fast!" Mina added as she took a seat at the edge of the round table; her eyes then landed on the Sasaki heiress standing in the door.

_Specially now..._

"Sasaki-san! We meet again! I was wondering if you would ever be in my class again!" The said girl glared at the silver haired guy by her side from the corner of her eyes; her carnelian orbs showed a rather radiance of sympathy towards Kakashi; whom covering his face with his orange book for a moment smiled behind his mask at the hunter.

"Im glad you are okay now!" the silver haired guy mumbled as the girl nodded as saying 'thank you'.

As an awkward silence started to cover the room Kakashi lifted up his arm "Yo! Sorry Im late...I...."

"Save it! I don't want to hear any excuses......" The Arishima heiress said showing his hand to the silver haired guy whom nodded in response as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

-

**Sigh**

-

"Hikari-chan! Take a seat!" Mina commanded as she moved her hand to the side showing a seat next to her; the Sasaki shook her head in response as she rested her back in the rocky wall next to the door.

"Mina-sama you must understand Sasaki-san is not here as a guest..." Itachi smirked as his words made the last girl to widen her eyes for a moment, the Arishima heiress rose up from her seat banging her fists on the round table in exhasperation.

"So what? you don't need a guest to be polite!!" The pureblood princess said in a rather calm tone as her lips formed a thin line.

"She is our pet!!" The Uchiha youngest son completed his brother's phrase without knowing his onii-san didn't really meant that when he spoke; the Sasaki heiress frowned with fury as her carnelian orbs sent daggers at the raven haired boy; she clenched her hands in tight fists as her feet started to move towards his seat; the Uchiha boy had an stoic expression his cold eyes glared at the hunter as she approached him.

_PET!?!?! PET!?!?!?! NOBODY!! NOBODY HAS THE RIGHT TO SAY IM A PET!!! IM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!!! TO HELL WITH THE STUPID TREATIES!!! HE STARTED!!! AND IM GOING TO END IT!!_

The rest of the purebloods noticed the fury in the hunter's carnelian eyes that now shinned with flames as her pinky-white skin tone turned red with rage; her knuckles leaving a ghasty white shade as she clenched even more her fists, if that was possible. Her dark bangs covered her face slightly as she kept walking towards the young Uchiha.

-

**STEP!**

-

"No fights allowed in my pressence!!" The Arishima heiress now standing infront of the hunter said with a small smile crossing her lips as the Sasaki relaxed, her whole expression turning to it's usual stoic and cool visage.

Hikari nodded in comprehension once she got Mina's real point; as always the Arishima heiress liked to shut Sasuke's mouth with verbal offense as she sometimes hated his arrogance though somehow she had managed to care for the 'baby Uchiha' as she sometimes referred to him, somehow she felt some kind of affection but she wouldn't show it.

"Hn! Following orders!?You are well trained!" Uchiha Sasuke said as a smirk crossed his lips; none of the other vampires had told him to keep his mouth shut, knowing the princess was soon going to do that maybe a verbal offense or maybe giving him some disgusting duties for any vampire. They all knew once they got in Mina's way nothing could safe them from being bullied, but that seemed not to be known by the Uchiha's due to their arrogance.

"Tsk! Bastard!" the Sasaki heiress mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned over her black soles to lean her back against the rocky wall once more; she closed her eyes in thought as her friend dealed with the situation.

"Well well fast learner! Aren't we, Sasuke?" The Arishima heiress said teasingly as she noticed the said boy was now cursing under his breath;he glared at the pureblood sending daggers at her.

"Mina-sama..."

"Don't try to stop me Itachi!! Im not in the mood to be patient with the Uchiha idiocy!! So deal with it!!" the pureblood said sending daggers at the said boy whom turned his head to the side with a sigh.

"Now Sasuke!" The Arishima said as she averted her gaze from the eldest Uchiha just to notice the head of the clan was glaring deadly at her.

"Talking about pets...do you know why you are here??" Mina queried already knowing the answer but wondering if the youngest son also knew.

"Hn! My father told me to come...." Sasuke answered coldly as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"But he didn't tell you why you were coming...right?" the Arishima teased as she tried to hide a big smile.

"Hn!"

"Well then!" Mina sighed and shut her eyes for few seconds "I'll tell you!" once she opened her dark scarlet eyes again to stare at the boy she lowered her eyelids.

"You are Hikari's new servant!!" The Arishima heiress banged the table with the palm of her hand as her lips formed an evil smirk; the Uchiha boy opened his eyes to glare daggers at the princess but instead caught the hunter's surprised stare.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MY NEW SERVANT!?!?!" The Sasaki heiress stomped towards the Arishima as the rest of the vampires kept staring at the scene in disbelief.

"I won't do it!" Uchiha stated receiving glares from all the members of the comittee.

"Is not if you want!! Deal with it Sasuke is a decision of the whole comittee even your father agreed! Also...this was not my idea!...." The two last statements made the stares of the members to turn to the Arishima heiress.

"It was Otou-san's!" an evil smirk crossed her lips as she noticed everyone had eyes wide open; it was the first time the head of the great Arishima clan intervened with a decision of the Student Council meaning the whole idea must have a whole big plan behind, which as always remained as a secret.

"Yes! my father told me that this was the best way to make the Uchiha clan understand the real duty of the hunter in this academy!! And also as a punishment to Sasuke Uchiha whom made a deal with onii-san in order to kill our friend!" Mina pointed at the raven haired boy menancingly with her index finger as the boy just kept glaring at her.

_Wait a minute!!! Onii-san!?!?! That means the LEADER IS MINA'S BROTHER?!?!?!?!!? WHAT THE HELL?!?!!_

The Sasaki heiress was rather confused by the words of the Arishima; it wasn't logic at all they did not even looked alike; she gave the pureblood a quizzical look before she noticed everyone was looking at the princess the same way.

"Onii-san??" Shikamaru queried as he woke up from his sleep.

"Excuse me, Mina-sama but who's that person you are talking about?" Hiashi asked a bit confused with the fact and also wondering what else the Arishima clan could be hiding from them.

"Im her onii-san!" the guy known as the leader of the Akatsuki opened the door and chuckled at the expression the Sasaki had plastered on her face, she frowned in response and noticed everyone had rose up from their seats to greet the said man.

"You are all acting as if it was the first time you hear that story!! Mina is my little sister, but she's the one dealing with the Arishima clan not me!" Pain stated as he appeared by Mina's side, petting the Sasaki before she moved her head to the side to make him stop.

_Great!! Now Pain likes to do the same thing like Itachi!!_

Itachi smirked once he read Hikari's expression.

_By the way IT IS the FIRST time we hear that story!!_

"Pain! Pain! Pain!" Mina shooked her head dissapointed by the weak entrance of her brother; she was always the one imposing authority among the other purebloods while he just stood there; though she knew that the fact that he had such a cold expression gave him the authority without even having to ask.

"That's why I did not let you fight her Sasuke, because she's also under my care!" Pain said sternly as he stare at the said boy "Though..." he averted his gaze towards the Sasaki heiress whom stepped back.

"It seems she won't give me the honour to be her escort!" He chuckled at her widened eyes "That's why we choose you! Even if you have certain rivalry with her, you'd be able to work together!".

"I work alone! Im not going to face danger with a baby by my side!" Hikari said coldly as everyone looked at her, Mina sighed knowing her friend would give her that answer yet she noticed Pain's smirk, which told her he had a plan.

"I should be the one saying that! a hunter? You are nothing compared to us!" Sasuke said in the same tone as the Sasaki as they both glared at each other.

"See? You are perfect for each other!" Kakashi said with sarcasm as he noticed the two little kids were now glaring at him.

"There are no changes in our decisions!! You'll have to deal with the problem and work together or face a war between hunters and vampires!!" Pain's piercing gaze made the Sasaki heiress to avert her gaze from him as he then placed a hand over Mina's shoulder.

"I choose...." Hikari started making everyone to look at her witing for her answer.

This was it, she needed to get back home as soon as possible in order to see her father; also she needed to find the vampire who could've possible killed her mother and if the only way to do all that was by working together with the cry-baby Uchiha she would have to swallow her pride and accept the deal, though that did not meant they could act as if they were working together but in reality they were doing things by their own.

_That's a good idea indeed!! If we work at night we'll have to take shifts! And that's it!! I would be able to free myself from the disgusting plan of working together...and everyone else would think we are working like they told us to..._

A smirk crossed her lips as her thoughts kept roaming through her mind "I---"

_I'll have to get ready for the next war..._

Sasuke thought as he saw Hikari glaring at him while she swallowed her pride before saying anything.

"I choose to work with Uchiha!" Hikari stated and closed her eyes in thought a heavy sigh made her body's tension to dissapear in just mere seconds.

"Hn!"

"What about you Sasuke?" Mina said rather happy by her friend's mature answer.

"Whatever!" The Uchiha said in response as the Arishima heiress smile grew wider.

Pain nodded in comprehension once both kids accepted the deal; Mina whom was by his side hugged his arm, this was the sign she always did when she wanted him to know she was happy, a smirk crossed his lips when he felt his little sister's hug.

"By the way..." Pain spoke again wanting to have the attention of all the comittee members one more time before leaving, yet, he noticed Itachi was not looking at him nor Mina; this caught his attention, but he needed to end the meeting quickly.

"You are not allowed to work separately!" the leader said sternly as he then felt all eyes on him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!?!" The youngest Uchiha and the Sasaki heiress shouted out loud at the same time pointing menancingly at the man. Mina giggled at their reaction and then sighed.

"We want you to WORK TOGETHER!! Not to take shifts!!" The Arishima heiress said playfully with an evil smirk plastered on her face, she then winked at Hikari whom lifted up an elegant eyebrow and then glared at the leader.

"Don't look at me like that! a deal is a deal!" Pain said sternly as he petted once more the Sasaki's head.

_That hurts!! BAKA!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**OHHHH!! Guess we'll have to wait till next chapter to know how the deal really is!! ^^ also I'll show what really happened when Hikari was going to fight Sasuke!! so don't worry about that! I'll make sure everything is clear!! ^^  
**

**Hope you liked it!! R&R please!?!**

**Thanx for your support!! and special thanks to my new reviewer and reader Azura Soul Reaver! ^^**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! Xd**_**  
**_


	8. Bête Noir

**HEY!! HEY!! HEY!!^^....OKAY!! BEFORE YOU KILL ME FOR MY SUPER LATE UPDATE!! ALL I WANT TO SAY IS.......IM SORRY....and well I didn't have inspiration or time these days!! I've been busy all these days and I tried several days to make my brain work but it just didn't!!....*gets stabbed in the back*....(ohh well at least I said what I wanted to say before getting killed!)....**

**Anyways!! here it is!! chapter...don't remember the number!!....**

**Sasuke: Hn! idiot!**

**Me: Calm down Hikari!! calm down!! this is just a stupid mission!! he is just an arrogant bastard trying to make you angry and kill him! though you should do that!!!**

**Sasuke: is chapter 8!**

**Me: Oh!!! hehehehehe....thank you!!!...¬¬**

**both: YOU ARE ANNOYING!!!**

**Me: I said it first!! then....I WIN!! HA TAKE THAT SA-SU-KE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sasuke: Hn!**

**-**

**-**

**Bête Noir** (1)

**-**

-**  
**

"We want you to WORK TOGETHER!! Not to take shifts!!" The Arishima heiress said playfully with an evil smirk plastered on her face, she then winked at Hikari whom lifted up an elegant eyebrow and then glared at the leader.

"Don't look at me like that! a deal is a deal!" Pain said sternly as he petted once more the Sasaki's head.

_That hurts!! BAKA!!_

The Sasaki heiress glanced at the young Uchiha, his dark orbs whirled in a complete circle when he noticed the girl was looking at him, yet he managed to give her a dead glare; while still having Pain's hand over head Hikari took it with her fingers and moved it aside.

"Don't....touch...me!!" The hunter said slowly as the man by her side chuckled; Mina by the other hand gazed at each member of the committee and sighed.

"Okay...that's all for today! Meeting adjourned!!" The Arishima said languidly as the members gave her a quizzical look.

"Not so fast!!!" The Sasaki interrupted pointing at her friend "I still want to know...WHY do I have to work with him??" her index finger pointed menancingly at the young Uchiha whom kept glaring at her.

"Your father said it was a way to punish him for what he had done, but I think there's something more...." The hunter said as she eyed the Arishima heiress.

"Is obvious.... you don't have the capacities to work alone!" Sasuke said as his arms crossed over his chest; he closed his eyes thoughtfully with a sigh.

The hunter scowled at the boy.

"Hikari-chan, we tried our best to find someone with more brain....but I guess baby Uchiha is the best _thing_ we could get!" The Arishima said teasingly as she received death glares from the three Uchiha's; her brother instantly chuckled at her comment as the rest of the members kept their cold visages, though her cruelty towards the young Uchiha amazed the young Nara, almost to the point to really like how she treated him.

Hikari sighed and placed her hands over her hips; she closed her eyes for a moment as silence filled the room.

"You complement each other!" Itachi said coldly and looking to the side while Mina eyed him for a moment before averting her gaze towards the hunter.

"Still that's not the answer for my question!" The Sasaki opened her eyes as her cold expression contorted into a frown, her carnelian eyes glaring at the eldest Uchiha.

"Why not tell the truth Mina-sama? Im sure they will understand the situation!" Hiashi spoke for a moment as the said girl sighed and dropped her head; her dark scarlet eyes almost turning crimson with her anger.

"The truth is...." The Arishima started gaining the attention of all the members of the comittee including the hunter; her pale hands clenched into fists as she gnashed her teeth for a moment before lifting up her gaze.

"You are a useless hunter...." The young Uchiha said before the Arishima could even open her mouth again; the pureblood princess glared at the boy before preparing her hand to smack him in the back of the head, yet a strange dark aura emanated from a person by her side.

_1....2....3...breath!! breath!!_

"Be quiet Uchiha!" Pain said sternly as he felt the Sasaki getting a bit impatient by his side.

"What a drag! So troublesome!" The young Nara said before yawning and crossing his arms on the back of his head, his dad by the other hand used his elbow to kick him on the side.

"Don't sleep!" Shikaku whispered harshly as Shikamaru frowned.

_CONTROL!! CONTROL!!...__BREATH!!....FORGET IT!!....IM GONNA KICK HIS ASS!!!_

The Arishima heiress stopped her hand some milimeters from Sasuke's head when she was interrupted by her friend "Sasuke that's---"

"ENOUGH!!" The hunter shouted as she pounced upon her pureblood enemy; his black orbs widened for few seconds as her carnelian eyes showed her murder intent; Mina walked backwards as she saw the body of her friend flying over the table, her stretched arms followed by her menancing hands made the other vampires to look at the scene in disbelief.

_A hunter attacking a pureblood vampire in the middle of other vampires??...She really wanted to suffer before __they killed her...._

"Your turn onii-san!!" The Arishima said pointing at the scene waiting for her brother to stop the sudden attack from the hunter.

"Later...." The pureblood prince said as her little sister raised an eyebrow

-

**BAM!**

-

Sasuke's seat fell backwards as the Sasaki heiress took Sasuke from his shoulders; the young Uchiha sent her to the side in an attempt to get free from her grip, but her strength seemed to be understimated by the pureblood; once she felt he took her hands trying to push her to the side the hunter tightened her grip and used his own force against him; though this only made the Uchiha to fall untop of her; the Sasaki heiress opened her eyes once she felt the cold ground hitting her back abruptly.

"See? _Useless_ hunter you can't even get a good result from a simple attack!" The young Uchiha teased as he rested his hands at both sides of her head, the hunter scowled as her hands kept tightening their grip on his shoulders.

_**USELESS!?!?! USELESS!?!?!?**_

"BASTARD!!" The hunter shouted receiving as response a glare from her enemy's black orbs; in a fast move the Sasaki hit his abdomen with her left knee; his body leafted up once he felt her kick; Hikari knew that wasting strength on the cry baby was not an option but she was getting to her limit with his comments, she needed to show him that the only _useless _being was him.

"ENOUGH!! Sasuke that's not the way my son should behave!!" Fugaku commanded as the said boy clenched his hands into fists and showed his fangs menancingly at the girl laying underneath; he lifted up his gaze when he heard his brother's sigh; somehow his angry expression turned into a more calm and cold visage.

"Im deeply sorry father!" The young Uchiha said as he prepared to stand up, though he did not expect the hunter to use this situation to attack him.

_BAKA!! Distractions really know when to appear!!_

"HYA!!!"

Once the Uchiha was trying to stand up, the hunter used her left leg to kick him on the side, fortunately she had too much elasticity which help her once she saw the Uchiha had lost composure; her tight grip on his shoulder pushed him down to the ground as he landed abruptly over his left side making possible for the hunter to sit untop of him while taking out her Shiva Knife from the pouch on her right thigh.

"Save it Hikari-chan! Don't waste your energies on baby Uchiha!!" Mina said calmly as she saw her friend playing with the knive between her fingers, delicate moves followed by a murder intent gave the Sasaki a scary aura.

Though the Arishima's attempt to calm the situation were not followed by the hunter whom slowly placed the knive near Sasuke's neck, though the pureblood did not even flinch, but instead kept glaring at the girl, his lips forming a thin line.

_Tsk! Just like big bro?!?! Pathetic!_

The Sasaki smiled as she noticed everyone was getting ready to attack if she tried to kill the vampire she had under her total control; Fugaku and Itachi glared at her from the corner of their eyes as the rest started to rose up from their seats with impassivity.

Mina and Pain by the other side waited patiently for the hunter to calm down; both knew that a hunter like her would not attack a vampire in the middle of a meeting of purebloods, that was something that even the foolest human in the planet would know.

_Hikari-chan... I know how much you want to kick his ass!!...but you can wait till you start with the mission..._

The brunette princess smirked at the site infront of her; a hunter with an anti-vampire weapon and seven vampires waiting for a reason to kill her if necessary and other two vampires waiting patiently for something to happen.

_HILARIOUS!! _

"Who's the _useless_ now!?" Hikari queried as she played once more with her Shiva Knife before laying it on her pouch "Don't worry I won't do anything, he is not a threat at all! Even a Servant could give much more of a fight!" the Sasaki gazed at the vampires.

The young Uchiha's black orbs turned crimson with the hunter's comment; her carnelian eyes glared at him as her lips formed a thin line, regaining composure and returning to her cold visage the Sasaki heiress rose up from her position and fixed up her messy uniform as the pureblood on the ground turn to the side to start to stand up.

"Sasaki-san! My son is more capable than many other vampires, don't understimate him!" Fugaku commented as the Arishima heiress scowled at him.

_Stupid Uchiha arrogance!!_

"Your son Fugaku...." The Sasaki sighed and placed her ideas correctly before opening her mouth to speak again, though she was giving her back to the head of the Uchiha clan she knew that man wanted to kill her just for being born.

"May be very capable, though that does not mean he is mature enough!" Fugaku frowned at her words as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are talking about being 'mature' though you were the one who attacked him!" the man said as the heiress turned around to face him; meeting Itachi's gaze the heiress noticed the eldest son knew that his father was trying to get into a fight; her eyebrows joined in a frown as her carnelian orbs eyed the pureblood leader.

"At least Im not hiding behind my father for protection!" Her carnelian orbs glanced at the young Uchiha standing by Itachi's side a dead glare came from both vampires as she then averted her gaze towards their scowling father.

"Don't give me one more reason to kill you!!" The Uchiha leader said as the hunter infront of him raised an elegant brow.

"That someone said something true is reason enough to kill?" the hunter heiress queried and sighed trying to hide a chuckle.

"Enough of your nonesense Fugaku! Your family has already betrayed our trust when you sent your sons to kill her and now trying to create a fight has given me enough reasons...." The Arishima heiress said as she stepped infront of the hunter and pointing menancingly at the said man.

"Reasons for what?" The Uchiha leader queried as he lowered his eyelids.

"Your family is----"

"Try to kill me Uchiha and I'll make sure to take you with me in the process!" The Arishima stopped once she heard the Sasaki's cold tone; all eyes were on the hunter whom had a very calm expression for the words she had spoken; Mina turned around to face her friend noticing the girl had stopped her for some reason.

"What are you saying?" Fugaku queried as he raised an elegant brow.

"What you heard!" The Sasaki snapped as she felt someone had placed his hand on her shoulder; shrugging it slightly the heiress then felt the same hand on her head.

"Stop fighting!" Yondaime shouted once he saw the situation was getting out of control; Naruto noticing the worry on his father's eyes glared at Sasuke.

"Teme! Why do you keep saying such things about Hikari-chan!?" The whiskered boy queried as he clenched his hands into fists.

_chan'? since when we are friends!?!?!?_

"Hn!" Sasuke glared deadly at him as response; the only consequence brought by his attitude was the sudden tension the room was being filled with; so much conmotion was creating a bad mood in the comittee which worried some of the vampires.

"Oi! Oi! Calm down Naruto, there's no need to start another fight!!" the silver guy said as he placed his arm infront of the said boy once he noticed he wanted to get closer to the young Uchiha.

"As for you, Sasuke!" Kakashi started capturing the said boy's attention "I understand your problem with Sasaki-san, but that does not mean you have the right to belittle her capacities!"

"My son was just telling the truth!" The head of the Uchiha clan snapped as he glared at the silver vampire whom sighed annoyed by the arrogance the Uchiha family had.

Chuckle, an amazed chuckle

"What are you laughing at Sasaki!?" The girl opened her eyes slowly as she heard the cold tone of the Uchiha leader; her carnelian orbs glaring daggers at the vampire, the hand was still over her head no matter how many times she tried to move her head to take it off; which annoyed her even more, specially when she was trying to look tough, but that hand was just making her look like a little girl.

"Your overprotection towards your son astonished me! Why don't you let him answer alone? Im sure he is competent enough to do that, you said that few minutes ago...." The girl answered pointing at the young Uchiha; his black orbs glaring daggers at her, his brother by the other hand placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slowly once the young Uchiha lifted up his gaze to stare at him.

Fugaku frowned as his eyes turned crimson "You are taking us like a joke? Watch your mouth hunter! I'll have no mercy with you once this mission is over!"

"Fugaku!" The Arishima snapped once she heard the Uchiha's threat, this was getting way to far from a peaceful reunion.

"Im looking forward to it!" The Sasaki answered Fugaku's threat; her lips forming a thin line as her carnelian orbs glanced at the three Uchiha's.

-

**Chuckle**

**-  
**

"Mina you need to control her!" Pain said teasingly as the said girl giggled with Hikari's pout.

_For Kami's sake why do they like to put their hands on my head!?!?! _

"She is not easy!" The Arishima heiress said as she hugged her friend "Don't let them get you!" she whispered in her ear as the hunter nodded slowly.

"Im not easy to get and Im not planning on letting them get me!" The Sasaki whispered.

"Meeting adjourned!!" The Akatsuki leader said sternly; the gazes from the vampires averted from the hunter to the princess's brother, whom kept a cold visage, his lips a thin line as he returned his hand to his side.

"What about—"

"Don't worry Hiashi, they already know they need to work together! Is not if they want! I already said it once, my family will not permit another war!!" The Arishima heiress interrupted the said man before he could ask for the details of the mission; she freed her friend before turning around to face the vampires with a stern look; her dark scarlet orbs eyed each vampire calmly.

"Understood!?" She queried as she saw Fugaku and his sons turning around to go; they stopped once they heard her cold tone, knowing she was talking to them.

"I'll follow your orders...!" the Uchiha head said as he left the room "for now..." the last part scaped his lips in a whisper as the door closed behind him.

"What about the rest?!" The Arishima asked as she met gazes with the other vampires; they all nodded in response and left the room, once again Hiashi asked Neji to tell Hinata to send him a letter and something about taking care of her little sister; Kakashi took out his perverted book and started reading as Shikamaru and Shikaku just looked at each other lazily and took their own paths, Gaara by the other hand stayed as well as Naruto and Minato.

"Is something wrong?" Mina asked when she noticed they had not left, Hikari sat down at the table and stare at the red headed boy standing in the door.

"Hmmm you are Gaara right?" the hunter queried as her arms rested on the table, her carnelian eyes met his aquamarine orbs.

"Yes, we met on the literature class!" the boy answered as the girl tilted her head to the side confused when he mentioned the literature class.

"....Yeah!...literature!...right!" Hikari said as her head had several question marks surrounding it; the corners of her lips twitched forming a small smile, almost curtained by a cold visage.

"Hikari-chan! You are amazing!!" a whiskered boy shouted out loud giving thumbs up to the said girl, some of the vampires smirked others simply smiled, but the hunter finally removed the small smile from her lips froming a thin line.

"No, Im not!" the hunter said plainly as her carnelian orbs met the whiskered boy's cerulean orbs.

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side confused by the sudden words of the hunter; his blue eyes resembling the sky had a very pleasant glint of joy in them, which made the girl to smirk when they met gazes.

"Never mind!" The Sasaki shrugged.

"You really know how to kick Sasuke's ass!!" A toothy grin crossed Naruto's lips, though he then frowned for some odd reason which made the hunter curious yet somehow she knew why he had frowned out of the blue.

"You want to do it as well! Right?" Hikari queried standing up from her seat and walking towards the blonde whiskered pureblood, whom nodded in response once she was infront of him.

"I did not had the opportunity to say this earlier...." The Sasaki said showing her pinky hand to the whiskered boy, she sighed knowing the bewildered look in his eyes was because he wanted to hear the rest in order to understand.

"I know you were the one who made Haruno help me when I got injured and I also know that you came to my rescue with Mina-chan...." the girl wanted to get straight to the point but something was telling her she had to tell the whole story to make her whiskered 'friend', if she could consider him that, to understand.

"So...Thank you!" The Sasaki finished saying her words with a smile crossing her lips; for some of the remaining vampires it was the first time they had seen the hunter in such a humane condition, which made them look at her with different eyes.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with the toothy grin still plastered on his lips as he then slowly shook hands with the girl; feeling her warm hands touching his cold ones made him feel awkward yet he knew that this was the way she was telling him 'Let's be friends!'.

"Okay! Enough of this 'charming' scene my friends!" Mina said teasingly as she took both kids from their necks in an embrance "Why did you leave me out? Im also part of the group!" the Arishima heiress said with fake anime tears running down her cheeks as both kids sweat dropped and struggle to free from her tight embrance.

"Mina-chan!! You are suffocating us!" Naruto said as he felt the said girl had tighten her grip on his side.

"Gaara you are the only one out!! COME!!" The pureblood princess ignored Naruto's complains and with a smile waited for Gaara's response; his aguamarine orbs glared at the scene infront of him, his arms crossed over his chest as he then closed his eyes thoughtfully.

-

**Sigh**

**-**

"Come! Is not that hard you know!?" Mina teased as she noticed the boy was opening his eyes slowly staring at her; she gulped for a moment and then freed the two suffocated kids.

-

**GASP**

**Cough, cough**

-

"Sorry brats!!" The pureblood heiress said with an evil yet playful smirk plastered on her face as her dark scarlet eyes met Gaara's aquamarine orbs, he turned around closing his eyes in thought again and walked toward the wooden door.

-

**Sigh**

**-**

"What was that!?" Hikari queried as she gained composure and glared at her pureblood friend, whom was still staring at the door; her carnelian orbs glanced at the vampires that were still there as she raised an elegant brow.

"Well..." the hunter waited for someone to give her an answer.

"Oh!" Mina turned around rather happy and clapped her hands as she approached the girl "Nothing..."

"Then would you answer me the question I made earlier?" the Sasaki queried.

"What question?" The Arishima tilted her head to the side and noticed her brother was getting closer to them.

"The one about working with Uchiha! Really, what's going on? Something happened during those three days I was unconscious?" Carnelian orbs stare impatiently at the vampire girl infront of them, pinky hands clenched into fists as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Yes..." The Arishima prince answered for her little sister as he stood by the hunter's side; his grey orbs glared at the girl for a moment before averting his gaze towards the brunette.

Mina for a moment looked incredibly disturbed; her dark scarlet orbs showed despair, her pale hands clenched into tight fists as her fangs went easily noticed by everyone in the room.

"We....lost a student!" The brunette hesitated giving her answer; she shut her eyes for a moment before opening them again and staring with shame at the surprised faces infront of her.

"His name is Juugo, he was a Servant....." Mina whispered softly as her frustration kept roaming through her mind, what a shame, she was feeling really bad for loosing a student, specially during her first year as the president of the Student Council, she could cry if she wanted, though this was no time to be crying they needed to find a way to get him back; 'cry all you want but that won't do any good' that's what she always told to herself since that day.

Hikari looked to the side as rage filled her body, she could feel her blood boiling with anger and gloominess.

"_Hikari-chan promise me!! Promise me that you will always try your best!!" _

"_I promise Okaa-sama!!"_

"_Good girl!"_

"I'll bring him back! It's my fault that he went missing and now I'll bring him back...." Her carnelian orbs sparkled with determination, lifting up her gaze the black haired girl had an unusual frown on her face, not the one that showed anger but the one that showed that she was being serious with her words.

"We are counting on you!" Pain said with a smirk crossing his lips as the Arishima girl hugged her tightly.

"Go for it Hikari-chan!!" The brunette shouted happily as the other vampires smirked or smiled depending on their personalities; the hunter had a more calmed expression and sighed which made her friend to free her rapidly and looked at her quizzically.

"Summer is coming soon, I'll go back home during that time, I hope you sent all the vampires to their respective homes also...." The black haired girl stated with a stern look.

"I will! We don't like the sun, specially during summer, is a rule to sent them home at once!" The Arishima nodded in response.

"Though..." Minato said after a small pause from the brunette "Fugaku-san won't let you go without Sasuke!" his cerulean orbs gazed with concern as he talked.

"Don't worry my father will understand!" The hunter sighed and stare at her bandaged hands for a moment before averting her gaze towards the blonde vampire.

_CRAP!! CRAP!! CRAP!!!! OTOU-SAMA HATES THE UCHIHA FAMILY!!!! HE WILL KILL ME AND CRY-BABY IF I.....OHHHHH!!! THIS IS HELL!!!...though...I don't mind __if he kills him!..._

"Well then....what if you start your mission with Sasuke in two months!?" Minato suggested as he noticed the black haired girl was getting a bit anxious with his sudden words.

"Wait!" Everyone shouted as the chairman walked backwards with a sheepish smile crossing his lips.

"What if I never work with him!?!" the hunter insinuated as an awkward silence filled the room "WHAT!?!" she yelled letting them know she was not planning on being polite with the young Uchiha nor she really wanted to get him out of her mission at any cost.

-

**Sweat drop**

-

"You really hate teme don't you!?" Naruto queried as the black haired girl nodded slowly.

"Hate...." someone whispered for a moment making them turn their heads to the side to meet gazes with the red headed boy with the kanji on his forehead, he had come back, knowing that he needed to hear their conversation to know the real situation.

"Okay, I don't hate him! I just think he will be a hindrance for me!" The Sasaki spoke rapidly as she noticed the sudden change of humour in the red headed vampire; his aquamarine orbs undisturbed by the moment, maybe he just remembered something that happened.

"By the way...what happened in your fight?" Naruto asked out of curiosity as he stepped infront of the hunter with a grin crossing his lips, the black haired girl tilted her head to the side for a moment before turning her head to the side to stare at the Akatsuki leader, the same annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"What happenned!?" The Sasaki queried and demmanded an answer with her tone; the pureblood prince motioned her to take a seat the girl did as told and waited for his answer.

-

**Chuckle.**

-

"Don't laugh! Just tell me what happened!"

-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

"_You want to kill me! Don't you?" the black haired girl asked; Sasuke 'Hn'ed at her question, she already knew his answer, so why was she asking, idiot!_

"_Then come and get me!! BAKA!!" Hikari smirked when Sasuke also took a fighting stance._

"_Sasuke your father gave this mission to Itachi!"__ Pain said sternly as he stare at the said young Uchiha; Itachi had Mina on his arms, yet he knew he had to do something before this went too far, his black orbs turned crimson when he noticed his little brother was aiming at the girl infront of him._

"_Sasuke!" Itachi snapped with a cold yet demmanding tone of voice, for a moment the young Uchiha stopped some milimeter__s infront of the hunter whom had her arms infront of her in a defensive position; her trembling body was becoming a hindrance for her, yet, she knew she had to manage the situation on her own._

"_Don't stop him Uchiha! I know how much you want to get rid of me! Now's the time!" The Sasaki said as she straightened her spine__ and turned around to face the elder Uchiha, a frown curtained her always calmed and cool visage._

"_So you want to die!!?" The red headed boy queried with an evil smirk plastered on his lips; the blonde guy by his side with a grin crossing his lips eyed the hunter as if he was soon going to taste some blood, the girl scowled at them and return her gaze towards the long black haired vampire._

"_Your body is not in the conditions to be fighting!" The eldest Uchiha stated as he placed Mina's body delicately in the couch; Pain walked towards it as the girl followed his movements aware of the existence and danger the other vampires could bring her._

"_And you are not in the right to be worrying about me!" The Sasaki said plainly as her carnelian orbs distorted the images, she blinked several times trying to get a better view, though her eyes were alredy failing her, her trembling increased, her breathing pace was too loud yet slow and heavy, her pinky-white skin was getting pale, everything was against her._

"_Im fine!" Hikari managed to say know feeling she could not hear anything around her__ just little mumbles, her senses were failing, she couldn't see well, feel, or hear; her tongue felt as if it was asleep, everything from her body was getting against her will to fight._

'_this poison...is really strong!' _

"_No you are not!, un!" Deidara said without knowing the girl could not hear him, his __playful smirk crossin his lips and his grey and blue orbs __**(A/N: don't know his eye colour! So if you know it! Please tell me! I've been looking in several pics, though I still can't get his true eye colour!! ^^)**__ tempted by the blood running through the Sasaki's veins._

"_Yes, I am!! Shut up blondie!" Hikari snapped, though her words were the contrary to her actions, her crumbling body was soon going to collapse against the wooden floor, though the girl was trying too hard to stay still, she turned around to face the young Uchiha whom raised an eyebrow slowly __"Fight me you idiot!!" the girl tried to take a fighting stance, though her position was completely wrong, her legs crossed, her trembling arms did not had a coherent form of defense or attack, everything was plainly wrong._

"_Hn!" Sasuke took a fighting stance glaring deadly at the girl infront of him, he stepped back giving her enough space to move; though if he wanted he could have killed her in the blink of an eye due to her terrible condition, though he did not do it._

"_Next time, Sasuke!" Itachi said as he appeared behind the Sasaki, her carnelian eyes trying to keep open, as her trembling foot made a very slow step._

_-_

_**THUD**_

_-_

_Her body collapsed agains the young Uchiha whom took her by the shoulders once his brother knocked her out; her breathing pace was slowing down even more with every minute, the wound on her hand was starting to bleed again, though this time the blood was darker due to the poison inside of her; the bandage she had placed to cover it was not enough now._

"_Take her to the Academy!" The eldest Uchiha commanded as he walked towards the couch to take Mina._

"_Why?" the Young Uchiha __queried coldly as a frown curtained his usual calm expression._

"_Because I say so! Now do it Sasuke!" __The eldest Uchiha demmanded as Mina rested in his arms, he looked down at her for a moment before averting his gaze towards the leader, whom nodded in response._

"_Do it Sasuke!" Pain said sternly as the boy turned around with the girl hanging on his side._

"_Don't give me orders!" _

_-_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_-_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THAT BASTARD!!!!" Hikari shouted out loud while banging her fists on the table several times, gnashing her teeth the girl frowned in deep anger as her carnelian orbs glared deadly at the ceiling.

"So...Itachi was the one who carried me all the way to the Academy!?" Mina queried raising an eyebrow and approaching her brother; placing a hand on his shoulder, though with great effort because he was taller, the pureblood prince nodded in response.

_Oh! Oh! It will be a problem if onii-san finds out!!...OH!! WHAT IF OTOU-SAN!?!?!...NOO!! NOOO!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT WITH ICE-CUBE UCHIHA!!! _

"THAT BASTARD!!" Mina banged her fists in the table; the vampires tilted their heads to the side with her sudden reaction, the hunter chuckled for a moment before smiling evily at the Arishima heiress

"What!?" The pureblood girl queried in confusion.

"Oh!....nothing...." The Sasaki rose up and walked towards the door, the Arishima stomped towards her rapidly.

"Tell me!!" Mina demmanded as the girl opened the door.

"SEE YA!!" Hikari shouted before running outside of the room, Mina's eyes widened in surprise and then a frown made its way to her face.

"WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!! DON'T YOU DARE TO THINK I LIKE HIM................" Mina started running trying to catch her friend, leaving four vampires in total bewilderement, Pain coughed once he felt Minato's gaze on him.

"She doesn't likes him!...." the brother stated glaring at the door.

"If you say so..." Minato grinned for a moment before patting Naruto's back "Time to go Naruto, Gaara!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!! Does Mina-chan likes super teme and what about Hikari-chan!?! She seems to know something about it!!"

"Enough! Naruto...time will tell!" Minato interrupted his son before he started asking more questions; the three vampires left the room while Pain stayed there in silence, he shook his head for a moment with a sigh; his little sister in love!?, the little sister he always took care of, the one that used to hug him everytime he arrived home??, in love!? With one of his comrades!?.

_Impossible....Mina is not like that! she is too young!!_

"Yeah...she is too young..." Pain muttered as he left the room; he still could hear Mina shouting at the hunter.

"COME HERE!! IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!! AND LAUGH!!! LAUGH!!! DID YOU HEAR ME!?!?!"

".....Too young....and fiery!...." The big brother repeated once more before walking towards the dormitories.

_Soon the sun will hide...and the moon will raise!...the cursed ones will come....to eat and take with them some new vessels....for their Lord!  
_

_-_

_-_

**(1)Bête Noir means disliked person!**

**Okay!! that's it for today!!! hope you liked it!!! don't know when I'll be updating! but please be patient!! and I understand if you stop reading this story!! I know I have made late updates recently but I have my reasons!! anyways! thank you for reading!!^^**

**R&R PLEASE!?!?!?**

**Thanks for your support!!^^ and special thanks to: NarutoGirl9312, EtsukoDaishi, Azura Soul Reaver, Kaguya Kaze and of course my BFF Mina-chan!! (Night Lotus!)**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! Xd  
**


	9. New Additions

**Hey!! Hey!! Hey!! finally chapter 9!! WELCOME MY BELOVED CHAPTER!!!*cries in joy***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! JUST MY OC's AND THE DAMN PLOT!!! HELL YEAH!!!...the rest belongs to Kishimoto-sama!! YAY!! **

**English is my second language!! so sorry for the mistakes and all that...**

**WARNING!!: In this chapter there's a TIME SKIP!! so please keep that in mind while you read! TIME SKIP of ONE MONTH since the incident with Sasuke in the previous chapters!!....thanks!!^^**

**Mina: Hmmm just one more thing before you read.....**

**Me: Mina-chan!!?!?!**

**Mina: No! Im a ghost you silly!!**

**Me: really!?!? then Im dead!?  
**

**Mina: Yes!! right!....hmm ohhh yeah!!...*smack***

**Me: OWWWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!? weren't you a ghost!?  
**

**Mina: I DON'T like Itachi!! understood!?!...and no!! Im a VAMPIRE!!  
**

**Me: Yeah.....suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!!....enough already!! enjoy!!!^^**

**-**

**-**

**New Additions**

**-  
**

-

_May 15__th__, ????. _

_Scarlet Valley Academy, Konoha._

_Dear Otou-sama:_

_It's been a month since I sent you the last letter, you never replied to it so I go__t worried for a while (just one or two hours I know you get sensitive with my letters!), also my days have become shorter and my ours of work seem endless due to the many things that have happened recently, I know you got angry with Minato-sama for the incident during my first week of classes; I never thought vampires could hate a hunter so much, but I don't care, as I said before I just came here to fullfil my duty not to befriend with every single creature living under this fort minor. Minato-sama is a nice.....vampire, so stop sending him letters with your complains!! It's annoying how he calls me to his office every three days because he received a letter from you asking for me or remembering that incident with the Uchiha's, so STOP DOING THAT!! I know you are worried but Im a hunter now, there's no need for me to keep hiding behind my dad for protection and Im doing just fine!._

_I have friends by the way, my best friend is Mina Arishima, as you already know we are getting well along__, also there's this boy, the chairman's son; Naruto Uzumaki, I gave you some information about him in the last letter, also Haruno Sakura seems to be getting closer every day that passes by along with Shikamaru and the Sand Siblings, I call them like that because is easier! Latter I would give their names ohh! and Sai whom always have this blonde girl by his side, she treats me in a casual way, though sometimes is really annoying how she likes to say bad things about hunters, ahhh!! not to mention both Hyuuga's (the girl is weird!!) and Pain, Mina-chan's brother, he's very kind to me, although it's anoying every time he wants to treat me like a pet when he touches my head, though besides that he is cool, and he is the only guy I know from "Akatsuki"._

_Ohhh!! Yeah! Also Uchiha Itachi, he has this weird__ and fetching aura yet he treats me in a nice way, after all those incidents with him and his annoying little brother, it seems he is getting into the rebel side, I heard he had refused the mission of killing me once the Student Council paired me with the young Uchiha, his father got angry at first but he understood the situation; though Sasuke thinks that now he has to deal with the "trash" his brother could not deal with! Such an annoying little brat!! Im going to take him by the neck some day and.....Hmmm sorry!. Hahaha! That reminds me, everyone says they are getting used to the fact of having a hunter within them, though I know they aren't, they are all too obvious, they hate having to hide the fact they all take blood pills after every meal, which is a little odd for me though I understand how they feel, I also hide things from them, you know!?. _

_Otou-sama I missed you a lot! This academy does not feel like home at all! You said one day I could get used to it, but that day really seems to be faaaaar away!(I know your comment had sarcasm! Though I wanted to belief it was true!) This place is freaking me out already, if it weren't for the friends I've made I would have quit already; but enough of me! How's uncle Shinnichi!? I hope he is doing well, tell him I miss him a lot! And how are the meetings of 'Hunter's Society' doing!?, I don't want to wait one more month to hear all the news, please at least reply to this letter!! And by the way, Im coming home during summer! Isn't that great!?, though we may have to change plans, remember the trip we made every year to visit Chiyo baa-sama!?, I think This year it would be impossible, unfortunately I can't give you the details of my mission through letters, but the only thing I can say is......Uchiha Sasuke is coming with me!._

_Don't get mad!_

_With love,_

_Hikari._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_-  
_

**BAM!**

-

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!" His peachy fists banged the round table several times, the letter he was holding some minutes ago was now in the wooden floor near his black shoes.

"Calm down Kaname, is just a little brat!" Shinnichi snapped in a laguid tone as he picked up the letter and read the last part once more.

"And that little brat is a VAMPIRE!!" Kaname stated in a harsh tone "How can you be so calmed abou it!?" The man shook his head and walked towards the giant windows of the room, they were in the usual meeting room, having some reconstruction due to Kaname's rage the last time.

"We can't trouble her anymore, she must be freaking out thinking in your reaction when you see him!" His brother commented casually as he started to read the letter with a smile crossing his lips, he knew perfectly Hikari was the type of girl whom had hard times making friends due to her coldness or most likely due to her shy personality, she never talked about her, so knowing she had so many friends made his uncle to smile widely.

"Look she asked for me!!" The uncle said happily as he pointed to the letter and shoved it in the air with happy jumps.

"GIVE ME THAT!!" Kaname got closer to him and trying to get the letter from Shinnichi's hand with little jumps, those two were like little kids, it was odd knowing they got all serious in meetings but out of them they were making jokes and laughing or picking pranks on each other, just like if they were mere teenagers, a frown crossed the big brother's usually calmed face.

"I haven't finished!!" The little brother said while covering Kaname's face with his hand and shoving him backwards.

"What was that for!?" The Sasaki heir said in rage as he stepped forward again; his little brother laughed histerically for a moment before glaring deadly at the man standing infront of him with his chocolate orbs.

"DON'T cause her any troubles!!" Shinnichi said sternly as he hit Kaname's chest with the letter and walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the part of cry baby Uchiha!...._

"Hey! Are you waiting for your reply!?" Mina asked as she stopped by Hikari's side, the last girl was waiting at the entry of the Academy for the messenger to return with a reply from her father; it was early in the morning the sun was not so strong so Mina could step outside without complaining of the bright day or how the solar rays were so annoying for her; the Sasaki heiress dressed with her hunting uniform nodded slowly as she took off the hook covering her head.

"You know?, your father is really a weird person!" The Arishima commented placing her hands on her hips and noticing the Sasaki smiled widely at the comment.

"I know! I never understand him!" Hikari said while staring at Mina the smile still on her lips, the Arishima giggled and turned around to walk away.

"You should rest, don't worry the letter won't walk away!" The pureblood heiress commented as the girl by her side gave her a quizzical look.

"No! I'll wait!Maybe he sent another letter to Minato-sama, I better destroy it before he reads it!" The hunter answered before the Arishima could drag her along with her into the Academy once more, Mina mid turned for a moment glaring at the heiress but then noticed the Sasaki had averted her gaze towards the empty road infront of them.

"Okay!" The Arishima shrugged as she walked away, the giant iron double door infront of her opened slowly as she walked in; the dark rocky halls had now the warm flames lighting them as the pureblood walked through them; getting closed with a loud 'creak' the iron door sealed behind the hunter as she sat down in the stairs, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Why is it that they are never in time when needed!?" The Sasaki queried in an annoyed tone as she placed her sword by her side and hugged her knees; the empty road still covered by the dense fog and the trees covering the whole area gave the girl a strange feeling of loneliness which made her lean her chin over her knees and close her eyes for a moment while waiting.

-

"Excuse me, miss! Miss!?" A young boy dressed with a pair of worn out brown shoes with black or more of dirty socks, shorts, a white shirt and untop of that a disheveled jacket shook the shoulders of a black haired girl laying on the stairs of the Academy he had been looking for, at least he wanted to think he had finally made it; the girl opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times before she blast off from her position and took her sword which she pointed menancingly at the little boy's neck; his brown eyes wide opened, his little body trembled in fear as he gazed at the rage held in the pair of carnelian eyes that were looking at him with a murder intent.

"What do you want!?" The girl queried in an intimidating tone, her carnelian eyes looking intently at her surroundings for a moment without letting her guard down; the boy did not respond at her threating question which made her frown deeply as she shoved him backwards with the tip of her sword, or more with the tip of the saya.

"Tell me!!" The Sasaki demmanded as the boy nodded slowly and lifted up his hands in a pleading position for mercy.

"Im....just...." He gulped when the girl stood up slowly the sword still close to his neck.

"You just what!?" The girl queried taking the sword away and tying it to her belt; his brown eyes softened as his body stopped trembling, the girl sighed before noticing the young boy had a bag hanging from his right shoulder, the marine-style beret he had was the one Minato told her the messenger wore.

"You are the 'messenger boy'!?" Hikari asked a bit surprised by the young age she supposed the boy had, he did not looked older than 10, "Aren't you suppose to be studying!?" The Sasaki commented with a questioning look as the boy glared at her with his brown eyes for a moment before moving his beret forward as if trying to hide his face.

"Yeah!....and no!!" The boy answered harshly as the girl raised an elegant brow.

"Now we are acting brave, aren't we!? How about I take out my sword again?" The Sasaki commented casually with an evil yet playful smirk crossing her lips, which sent shivers down the boy's spine as he gave her a pleading look, the girl giggled before giving him a warm smile.

"Ehmmm, what were you doing here miss!?" The boy asked in a very curious tone for Hikari's acuteness, she sighed before shaking her head in response.

"Is none of your bussiness!" The girl replied with a stern look in her carnelian orbs; the chocolate orbs whirled in a complete circle before a grin crossed the boy's lips.

"Is this 'Scarlet Valley Academy'??" His childish tone made the girl to tilt her head to the side, odd, this boy seemed to have multiple personalities, yet he was a little bit fonding.

"Yes, do you have any delivery for us!?" Hikari asked glaring at the bag the boy had now placed in the ground, his grin grew wider, knowing he was going to try something, the girl smirked as the boy took out some envelopes.

"Yes, but if you don't tell me what were you doing here I won't give them to you!" The boy said happily as his grin changed into an evil smirk, Hikari could not contain it, she really needed to....

"Hahahahahaha! Nice try boy!" The hunter said as she grabbed the envelopes from the boy's hand; shoving them infront of his face Hikari gazed at the young boy's astonished expression.

"Don't play with me!" The Sasaki commented while turning around for a moment, noticing the boy was not going to wake up from his shock any soon; but before she could enter into the Academy she mid turned with a smile crossing her lips.

"Hey! What's your name!?" The girl queried as the boy blinked waking up from his shock and closing his mouth, his lips forming a thin line as he frowned deeply glaring deadly at the Sasaki.

"How did you do that!? you cheater!!" His tanned index finger pointing at the girl some feets infront of him.

"Answer my question first!" The Sasaki said turning completely to look at him; the breeze blew softly making the coat of the girl to sway elegantly, the solar rays were now warming her cheeks.

"Im Hashimoto Kaito and you!?" The boy answered the Sasaki's question but not without asking her name also, she sighed for a moment she had regret asking the question because she did not like to say her name just like that, specially if she was working in a very dangerous mission, should she tell her real name or make a new one!?.

"My name's not relevant! As for the other question, let's just say I have my methods to get what I want!" The girl crossed her arms over her chest as the boy gave her a questioning look and frowned; she turned around with a smile crossing her lips and walked towards the iron door infront of her.

"Oi! Cheater onee-chan!" the boy called before she could get into the Academy again, her eye twitched when she heard the nick the boy had made up.

_Cheater onee-chan!?!?!! What the hell!?!_

The Sasaki waited patiently for his words but did not turned around to face him; Kaito sighed before his lips formed a big smile, his chocolate orbs showing complete happiness as he watched the back of the black haired girl.

"Is it true?" The boy queried.

"What!?" The Sasaki asked a bit curious, yet she closed her eyes for a moment hoping the boy asked something that did not have anything to do with the Academy.

"That you are not really humans!? People say they've seen you feeding with blood, your eyes shinning in the dark as your fangs pierce our necks!"

_Ugh!! Stupid villagers with their stupid rumours and their stupid legends!! _

"If we weren't humans I would have already feed on you! And also I wouldn't be able to be outside for long, the sun would be my enemy, don't you think so!?" The Sasaki turned around with a smile crossing her lips, the boy gaped at her for a moment before nodding slowly as he realized the sun was high in the sky and the girl was receiving a lot of solar rays.

"Yeah! You are right cheater onee-chan!" Kaito smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and picked up his bag, he shoved it on his shoulders and waved goodbye.

"Be careful! Kaito!" Hikari said as she saw him walking away, she did the same, entering to the academy, once the door got closed, her back leaned against the cold metal as a loud sigh came from her lips.

"That was close!" She mumbled to herself as her steps echoed in the rocky halls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-**Later...**

-**Chat, chat, chat**

**- step, step, step**

-

"Oi!! Itachi!!" Mina stood infront of the Uchiha's desk, her dark scarlet orbs looking down at him as her eyebrow arched in annoyance once the pureblood did not look at her but instead waited for her words while reading a book.

"Oi!! Look at me!!" The Arishima placed the palms of her hands harshly on the desk untop of the book the Uchiha was reading, slowly he lifted up his gaze with a cold expression; the pureblood heiress leaned forward for a moment, enough to make sure the Uchiha was looking at her and not at some random thing behind her or something.

_So close!!...No!! Mina!! Do what you need to do!! Ugh!! Look tough!!_

"What are you planning!?" The heiress queried with venom in her voice as her scarlet orbs clashed with onyx; the Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest and leaned backwards, his back completely straight against the chair, closing his eyes in thought the girl groaned quietly as her eyes turned crimson.

"No need to get violent Mina-sama!" The Uchiha said calmly as he opened his crimson eyes to glare at the said pureblood; the Arishima banged her palm in the desk before straightening her spine and looking down at the Uchiha once more.

"If you are up to something I'll make sure to stop you in the most opressive way you can imagine!" Mina said as she turned around to leave, the Uchiha glared at her, though his dark orbs seemed to softened when the girl mid turned to stare at him.

"What makes you think Im planning something!?" The Uchiha asked nonchalantly before averting his gaze towards the orange head entering the room; his crimson eyes immediately returned to their usual black colour, the girl noticing the sudden change did the same; glaring at her brother from the corner of her eyes she noticed their conversation could not keep going.

_Damn!! Onii-san you really need to work on your entry's!!_

"We haven't finished!" The Arishima whispered harshly as her brother took a seat by Itachi's side and stare at her quizzically.

"Mina, what are you doing here!?" The pureblood prince asked glancing at the Uchiha by his side and then averting his gaze towards his little sister.

"Nothing! I was just asking something to Itachi!" Mina replied with a small smile crossing her lips as she met gazes with her brother.

"Something happened!?" Pain asked, or better yet demmaned an explanation by asking questions, since the day everyone started talking about the amazing pair his comrade and his little sister made, the Arishima heir has been really overprotective with his sister, after all, he just wants what's better for her.

"Overprotective much, onii-san!?" Mina stared at his brother raising an elegant brow.

"Just enough!" The prince replied wih a soft tone, one that only Mina could make him use; he smirked while she smiled widely before approaching his desk and giving him a hug.

"See you later! Onii-san!" The Arishima heiress sang while she gave a small wave and turned around rapidly to walk away; once she went out her brother glanced at the Uchiha and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tell me!" Pain demmanded in a harsh tone, receiving just a small glare from the Uchiha as he started reading once more.

"Hn!" Itachi answered his leader's command knowing he would understand what he meant with his sound.

"Why haven't you tell her!?" The Arishima heir asked in a whisper noticing everyone in the class had muted once his sister left the room, it seems Mina did not wanted anyone to hear their conversation so she demmanded some noise and also Pain knew that from the sudden stop it seems her command had reached it's goal, even if Itachi lied to him he could not ask someone else; his little sister was sure a mastermind.

"She needs to find out alone, she won't believe my words!" Itachi answered in a calm and cold tone, noticing the Arishima heir had a smirk crossing his lips.

"You surely know her!" Pain muttered as he saw Kakashi entering the classroom, as always just 10 minutes before the class ends; closing his orange book and placing it over his desk at the front of the classroom, the silver guy coughed to gain the attention of those students whom were drooling at the view of Pain and Itachi having a conversation.

"Open your books in the last page we read yesterday!" The teacher commanded as the students started groaning and complaining due to the boring topic they were reading.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

"Why are you so late Mina and where's your friend, Sasaki-san!?" Kurenai queried in a harsh tone as she stopped writing in the board and the rest of the class sighed in relief due to the sudden stop; they all glanced at the said girl standing in the door glaring at the woman some feet infront.

"I needed to do something else! As for my friend, I don't know where she is!" The Arishima answered in the same tone as her sensei had talked to her, a frown made its way towards the pale face of the tutoress before glaring deadly at the panting black haired girl that had arrived and was hiding behind the Arishima.

"Sure you didn't!" Kurenai said in a sarcastic tone as she motioned the two girls to enter the classroom immediately, both girls walked to their seats with a small smile crossing their lips, though the Sasaki hide it before the Uchiha seating behind them could lift up his gaze to glare deadly at them.

"Your big head is in the way! Loser!" The Uchiha whispered harshly at the Sasaki once she took a seat infront of him, the girl turned around with a frown as her lips formed a thin line.

"At least mine thinks!" The Sasaki whisperd in a more calmed tone as the Uchiha glared at her in the most deadly way ever, the Arishima giggled covering her mouth to stop the sound, though she couldn't contain it for long because a blonde whiskered boy by Sasuke's side laughed histerically with her.

"Hahahahahaha!! Take that teme!!" Naruto said between laughs as he pointed at the said boy, his stomach started to hurt for so much laughter, hugging his abdomen while trying to stop, the Arishima laughed in a more calmed yet funny tone; raising her hand she waited for Hikari's high five which she received after the girl smirked.

"Uzumaki, Arishima, Sasaki with the chairman after classes!!" Kurenai interrupted the happy moment with a harsh tone as the three kids tilted their heads to the side gaining the looks of the rest of the class, they looked at each other before Naruto frowned and pointed at the Uchiha by his side.

"But Kurenai-sensei teme was also involved!" The Uzumaki accused the said boy in a pleading way in order to make him go with the chairman also, though the mistress only frowned deeply as she approached his desk stomping and made and abrupt stop in the middle of the girls.

-

**SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**

-

"Just do as I say!" The devil itself in the form of a vampire tutoress hit the three kids with the book she had in her hands; rubbing their heads softly the three of them winced in pain in chorus gaining a glare from the woman which made them closed their mouths and suffer in silence; the Sasaki glanced at the smirking Uchiha before noticing by the look in his eyes that he had planned it all.

"Hn!" Sasuke chuckled closing his eyes thoughtfully and starting to work not caring of the conversation or the existence of the three kids close to him.

"It seems you've finally learned from your master!" The Sasaki whispered as she turned her gaze towards the not so green board infront of her due to the many words written in white, almost every spot was taken, this teacher was sure a nightmare when it came to writting.

"Ugh!" Hikari winced before noticing Kurenai turned immediately glaring at her.

"I mean whoa!! What an amazing lecture!" The Sasaki said in a sarcastic yet trying-to-fix tone, the woman arched an eyebrow and turned around slowly to keep writting, the girl twitched as she started to write in her notebook.

"What do you mean? who's Sasuke's master!?" Naruto whispered with a questioning look as he glanced at the Uchiha and then at the Sasaki many times.

"Mina-chan!" Hikari answered in the same tone and then glanced at the evil smirk the said girl had plastered on her face.

"Not yet!" The Arishima said glancing at the Sasaki from the corner of her eyes.

_Too bad he still lacks...technique! and....evilness obviously!!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_-_

_-_

His pale hands skimmed through the three notes Kurenai had sent with her students to his office; staring at the notes and leaning his back to the chair while placing his pale hands on the desk untop of the letters, his lips parted slightly as the three kids lifted up their gazes and waited for his words.

"Naruto this is the 10th time you are here under Kurenai-san's complains, as for you young ladies this is your first time! How come that you three are in the same situation!?" A grin crossed the chairman's lips as his cerulean orbs glanced at the three grounded kids infront of his desk; Mina with her arms crossed over her chest and looking to the side in a cool way, Hikari staring at him with her cold carnelian orbs and Naruto rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile crossing his lips.

"Ohh c'mon it was a simple comment!" The whiskered boy complained staring at his old man, his cerulean orbs filled with joy.

"That's not what the note says Naruto, something you want to add to Naruto's excuse? Mina, Hikari!?" Minato glanced at the two girls, though one black head stepped forward with a stern look in her eyes as she met his cerulean orbs.

"All I have to say is that Mina-chan and Naruto are here because of me! I was the one who started a fight with cry b---Uchiha!" Hikari looked to the side embarrassed by her sudden outburst which explained everything, fortunately making things easier for Minato, though Mina's widened eyes made the man to look at her and tilt his head to the side waiting for her words.

"That's not true!! Baby Uchiha decided to start the fight!" Mina stepped forward while shoving Hikari backwards and banging her palms in Minato's desk.

"How come!? Sasuke has always been a perfect student! He's not the type of interrupting classes and he is not here with you!" Minato remarked giving an innocent grin to the pureblood infront of him.

"Well he said something like this...." Mina coughed several times before clearing her throat and parting her lips lightly to speak again as she straightened her spine "Your big head is in the way! Loser!"

Hikari and Naruto blinked several times before laughing when the Arishima stopped talking, her voice had changed drastically, she had sounded the same as Sasuke, not to mention she made the same expression which made both kids to laugh until their stomachs hurted; Minato tilted his head to the side as he smiled widely containing his laughter.

"I mean, who the hell he think he is!? Hikari-chan has a big head and so what!? let it be—"

"Mina-chan! My head is fine!! You are not helping!" Hikari interrupted before the said girl could go further with her words.

"I'll talk with Sasuke, thank you for your time, you can go now!" The chairman said as the three of them looked at him quizzically; Hikari bowed in respect and left when she noticed he was not going to give any explanations; Mina followed her movements as Naruto gave him thumbs up and crossed his arms on the back of his head while walking towards the door with a big smile crossing his lips.

-

-

"See!? I told you that would work!" The Arishima said as the three of them walked through the rocky halls towards the dining room; an evil smirk crossing her lips as her dark scarlet orbs glinted with joy and victory.

"How did you know!?" Naruto asked as the Sasaki glanced at the Arishima waiting for her answer.

"Hikari-chan has this type of personality which makes it impossible for her to lie! In other words we couldn't come up with a lie because at the end she would be pleading for mercy" Mina commented casually as she glanced at the girl "also knowing Minato he would have made a complete survey to each of us to discover if we were lying and knowing you; Naruto" The Arishima pointed at the said boy menancingly "you would have failed completely!" The pureblood analyzed the whole situation, her words obviously hurting their feelings, or more like insulting their intelligence which made the Sasaki to frown lightly.

_Wait a minute....pleading for mercy!?!?! HIKARI SASAKI PLEADING FOR MERCY!?!?!?! FOR KAMI'S SAKE HELL NOOO!!...._

"Sooo in other words you would have been the only one safe!?" The Sasaki queried as the Uzumaki tilted his head to the side, stepped infront of the two girls and walked backwards while staring at them.

"Yep!!" Mina answered with a big smile crossing her lips; noticing the dark aura emanating from the girl by her side.

_Ugh!! Save it Hikari!...she is right!!_

"Okay!" Hikari shrugged once the Arishima stared at her.

_No one __fights against my super mastermind!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now! now!! baby Uchiha...someone needs to pay!!_

"Hey, did you receive the letter you were waiting for!?" Mina queried after some minutes of silence, the Sasaki shook her head in response.

"I'll have to wait a month for his reply!! Otou-sama must be mad!" The hunter answered staring at the rocky halls behind Naruto.

"Why!?" The whiskered boy asked a bit too curious; his tone made Hikari to remember the boy she had met this morning, which made her smile a little.

"Hmmm he must be hating the fact Im going home with a vampire!" The Sasaki answered languidly before silence surrounded their path and the only sound made by them were their steps.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

_-_**BAAAAAAM!!**

_-_

"Get ready baby Uchiha!! Is time to pay!!" An ethusiastic Mina with evil aura surrounding her, pushed the door of the dining room with great force gaining the attention of all the vampires; whom for her surprise did not have widened eyes or surprised expression neither scared ones.

"What!?" The Arishima queried stepping inside and walking towards the empty seat of the table in which Sakura and the rest were having dinner, taking a seat next to Gaara the girl waited for her answer; Naruto and Hikari following her closely with a sweat drop falling from their temples.

"Oi, Sakura! What's with the faces!?" Mina asked glancing at the worried expressions all of them had plastered; if she did not knew them well she would have said they were having more like a stomach ache due to their contorted faces; the Sasaki noticing the sudden worry took a seat next to Neji as Naruto sat down next to Sakura whom glanced at the Sasaki and then at Mina several times.

"Why don't you answer Sakura? And leave the suspense for another situation!" The Sasaki suggested calmly as emerald orbs crashed with her carnelian ones.

"Don't you know!?" Ino asked both girls with a questioning look as she leaned forward as if she was going to tell them a secret, the pureblood and the hunter glanced at each other and waited for the comment coming from the blonde's lips, though someone else decided to answer in a faster and more casual way.

"More Uchiha's are coming!" Neji answered crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes thoughtfuly while waiting for any outburst.

"What do you mean by that!?" Hikari queried glancing at the Hyuuga and then noticing Mina was gnashing her teeth in anger as her head dropped to hide her fury.

"Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Shisui; one for the council and the other as a student, this time they want to make sure you go down!" The Sasaki's eyes went wide open as she heard Neji's words, it's been a month since the last incident, everything was fine and even if she was not reporting anything it seemed her investigation about Juugo was finally giving results; did Fugaku hated her that much?, having two Uchiha's was a nightmare already, though the eldest one was tolerable; she shook her head slowly before noticing Mina's seat was empty.

"When are they coming!?" The Sasaki queried as she rose up from her seat in a hurried pace and glanced at several places to find Mina.

"After the summer!" Temari answered noticing the Sasaki had frowned deeply.

_That's why baby Uchiha decided to make Hikari-chan and me ohh!! and Naruto....well...ugh! at the end his plan worked!!_

"ARGHHHHH!! BASTARDS!!!" The Arishima shouted out loud while stomping towards the wooden door, in this moment she just wanted to get out of this place and run towards Fugaku and kill him with her own hands, that old man was really looking for war, he really wanted to see the hunter going down in order to blame her and take control of the decision of having a war against the Hunter's Society.

"UCHIHA'S YOU DARE TO LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HER AND YOU ARE ALL DEAD!!" The pureblood did not waited to give her warning, her rage making her eyes turn crimson as she glanced at the students to see if there was any of them between them, though, even if they had not arrived she knew that if the students knew the rumour would spread rapidly until it reached them.

"Mina-chan! Calm down! They are coming after the summer!" Hikari placed a hand on the Arishima's shoulder, the pureblood turned around rapidly to glance at the Sasaki whom smiled at her friend.

"But Hikari-chan, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Madara....they...." Mina could not find the words to explain the situation to the Sasaki, the hunter's lips formed a thin line as she then glanced at the scared faces of the students a laugh escaped her lips.

"I won't let them!!" The hunter said plainly.

"Look, they are all scared now!" The Sasaki pointed out after some minutes of silence between them; the Arishima relaxed and smiled widely at her friend's comment, though her dark scarlet orbs gazed with sadness as she averted her gaze from the happiness of her friend to the floor.

_They....they were the ones that killed your mother Hikari-chan!....._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Well!! Hope you liked it!!^^ ! though this time the chapter had many different scenes they are all linked together! ****Xd I know you must be thinking about the messenger boy and his relevance in the story and all that, but later you'll see what I pretend!!^^...ohh!! and about the Uchiha's! yeah! they are not important!!.....suuuuuuure!!...anyways! hmmm during the first chapter I pointed out there were always 9 members apart from Itachi from Akatsuki, but...that part would be explained in later chapters!!! I won't give spoilers!!! lol!! Xd and sorry if the characters are OOC!!!^^  
**

**R&R PLEASE!?!?! *SUPER BIG PUPPY EYES!!***

**Thanks for your support!!! ^^**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!XD**


	10. Homecoming

**HEY!! HEY!! HEY!! HELLOOO MY YOUTHFUL READERS!!! it seems my 'writer's block' is fading away!! YAY!!!**

**Anyways!! here from me to you a new chapter for this story!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! it belongs to Masashi-sama though the REST SUCH AS THE PLOT AND THE OC'S BELONGS!! TO ME!! AND ONLY ME!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Xd ENGLISH is my second language! so sorry for the mistakes!! enjoy!!  
**

**Me: Okay sooo...today my conversation will be with Inner Hikari...sooo**

**Inner Hikari: OHH SHUT UP!! JUST LET THEM READ!!**

**Me: YOU ARE DAMN ANNOYING!! **

**Inner Hikari: ¬¬ you are an idiot!! anyways!...here it is!!...by the way we know this one is short and we also want to state that the note written previously is still going!!  
**

**-**

**-**

**Homecoming  
**

-

-

_The shadows, the darkness, the lonely path a hunter must follow is one that awakens all fears, not just because they have to face a great danger in every mission but because in Hunter's Society there are no ranks for missions, even if you are just a child the danger of the mission is the same as if you were an adult. Cruel. But that is the only way a hunter can be known as the best._

-

-

"You said there was a hunter in Scarlet Valley Academy..." A voice hidden in the shadows of a comfortable lounge broke the silence of his pupil; a small flame in the fireplace warming the cold place; a giant bookshelf filled with history books as the only decoration of the darkened room besides the big rug covering the dark wooden floor.

"Is the same girl Fugaku despises so much?" The smooth yet dark tone of the man queried wanting to confirm his 'doubts', an evil smirk crossed his lips slowly as his onyx orbs turned crimson, his gaze fixed on the red, yellow and orange flame burning the wood slowly.

His pupil; a boy with short black messy hair, dark orbs and white skin-tone nodded slowly as if his master could see him; the man whom had his head resting on his palm as his elbow rested on the arm of the chair chuckled evilly.

"Don't be so tense Shisui, everyone knows you are working for me now..." The man stated calmly as the boy had an amused expression plastered on his face, yet he managed to turn to a cold visage, which did not match with his personality at all.

"Yes, Madara-sama, I understand, though it's rather difficult to take Itachi's place so suddenly..." The boy stated calmly as a goofy grin made its way to his lips; his dark orbs shinned with happiness as if his master would feel any simpathy though the man just turned his gaze to the side with an annoyed look directed at him through his crimson orbs.

"Itachi, that idiotic boy, such a pitty he decided to refuse my offer if he killed the hunter, though Im pretty amazed that you had accepted it without hesitation, Shisui..." Tha pale man sitting on the comfortable armchair took the cup filled with wine that was over the small table by his side, while his gaze turned to the fire once more his lips turned into an evil smile.

He swirled the cup with delicate moves and lifted it up for a moment to stare at it, the man noticed that his pupil was having a hard time trying to be serious; his childish gaze was fixed on the fireplace, he was deep in thought. The man stopped. He took a sip of the red wine in the crystal cup, tasting the garnet liquid as it traveled through his throat; leaving the taste of the alcohol on his lips along with the fruit and spice.

"This will certainly be the last time I drink this..." Madara stated as he swirled the cup again while staring at the garnet colour of the wine; Shisui on the other hand lifted up his gaze with a puzzled look on his dark orbs as he gaped at the words of his master.

"Are you going to try marrying her again!?" The boy queried in worry as he took a step back due to the sudden glare his master directed at him.

"No, the last time I tried to even look at her; her stupid brother almost killed me..." His blood boiled in anger as he remembered the orange headed male's malicious and hostil gaze; his teeth clenched as his crimson orbs intensified with the remembrance of that boy.

"This time I'll be aiming for a more '_difficult'_ target...I wonder how her blood would taste..." His fangs showed through the evil smile his lips had formed; his crimson eyes reflecting the now fading flames and as the room darkened the boy felt shivers running down his spine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-

**Sniff**

-

"Hikari-chan, don't tell me you are sick now!?" The Arishima queried while handing a handkerchief to the said girl whom was walking by her side through the rocky halls; both had their uniforms on, though they were currently wanting to take it off and for once in a long, really long time got to sleep directly without any missions or comittee meetings.

"Sorry, but I think is more like someone was talking about me..." The hunter commented casually as she rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile crossing her lips.

"You wish!" The Arishima said plainly with her usual evil yet playful smirk crossing her lips.

The hunter, now surrounded by a gloomy aura as her carnelian orbs let fake tears run down her cheeks, gazed at the pureblood wickedly "You are mean Mina-chan!".

"Im not mean just...straightforward!" The Arishima snapped as her pale hand stroked her brown silky hair for few seconds.

Silence suddenly surrounded both girls, their steps echoed through the rocky halls as they both walked to the dorm; their gazes met several times though none of them dared to say a word; why?, they did not know, somehow it was a bit nostalgic for both of them to say 'Bye' for some months and now they both felt that the few hours they had left to be together were the most painful of all.

Mina sometimes got deep in thought with that, still knowing that one day the girl by her side would leave for ever, pained her the most, finally she had found someone she could trust but why she had to be human!?, damn! Sometimes life could be very cruel.

"Ehmmm..." both girls muttered in unison before staring at each other with a sad gaze; Hikari smiled for a moment before turning her gaze to the front.

"Your first!" The Sasaki said plainly waiting for the Arishima's words.

"THAT'S MY LINE!!" The Arishima shouted as a vein throbbed from her temples.

The Sasaki giggled in response, knowing the giant white door was going to be infront of them soon, the black head female stopped along with the brunette whom crossed her arms over her chest in a cool way.

"Okay! I'll go first!" The Sasaki waved her hand casually as the pureblood nodded slowly.

"Its kind of silly to be sad for such a trivial thing like being separated for three months..." Hikari hurted Mina's feeling for a moment, hadn't she realized they were best friends!?, that she had become Mina's most precious friend and that she did not care any more for the mission, she just wanted her safety and to be friends with her forever, she had never let another person to see her other side; and this girl was speaking like that?, was her personality that...cold!?

"Though I think I could be declared the 'Queen of Sillines' because I know it may sound absurd but...." The Arishima's gaze filled with amelioration as the words arrived to her ears slowly, she noticed the Sasaki had some small tears forming in the corner of her eyes but when she blinked they faded.

"Im really sad about it!" The hunter hugged the Arishima tightly taking her for surprise completely, it was the first time the Sasaki had showned such a vulnerable side of her personality, though the Arishima was not the type to show her 'weak' points, she was also very sensitive when it came to farewells, even if it was just for three months.

"You are my best friend!" Her dark scarlet orbs widened in surprise yet joy as she heard the words of the Sasaki; wrapping her arms around her friend the Arishima was grateful she had found a real friend; for now she had already dismissed the fact her best friend was a mere human, a body that could shatter at any moment, a body that could die and a body that was not going to last as much as hers.

"OKAY ENOUGH!!" The pureblood heiress shoved the Sasaki from the tight grip in which she was being held; placing her pale hand on the pinky white forehead infront of her the Arishima pushed her friend back in an attempt to avoid any embarrasing scene.

Walking away while leaving a startled hunter staring at her back, the brunette mid-turned for a moment before a smile crossed her lips widely.

"Huh!?" The Sasaki tilted her head to the side as several question marks appeared over her head.

"You are also my best friend!" The pureblood heiress motioned the girl to go with her and as the Sasaki smiled at the Arishima, both girls realized....

_Finally I found...a true friend...or better yet...a BEST FRIEND...._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_-_

"Okay, the train parts at six, we must hurry if we don't want to loose it!" A man with a black coat covering him from neck to toe was placing the luggage at the top of the carriage; the black horses were behaving a bit impatient due to the many 'people' standing there; it was five in the afternoon the grey day was a bit nostalgic for some, though they managed to hide that fact, at least almost everyone.

"HIKARI-CHAAAAAN DON'T GOOOO!!" A whiskered boy shouted out loud as his anime tears run down his cheeks; his puppy eyes made the girl to twitch at the sudden change of humour, when she arrived to the entrance of the academy he was all serious and now he was clinging onto her with all his strength.

"Naruto is just for three months and also you must consider the fact Im not going to be calmed at all with that Uchiha in my house!" The Sasaki snapped as she tried her best to push the whiskered boy back, suddenly they both stopped.

Onyx orbs crashed with carnelian ones.

"Uchiha!"

"Sasaki!"

Both greeted each other with an electrical current connecting their gazes; the girl clenched her hands into tight fists as she noticed the boy infront of her had that annoying smirk plastered on his lips. The Arishima stepped in the middle of the current, the flames both had as their background faded as they stared at the pureblood.

"Stop doing that, you are going to be together for three months!!" The Arishima snapped and then noticed the black haired female had a gloomy aura surrounding her.

_THREE DAMN MONTHS!!! THREE!!! WHY SUMMER!?!?! WHY!?!?!?!_

"Hn!" The sound of his voice made the Sasaki to wake from her gloomy state; sending him a death glare the girl turned around to notice everyone she knew standing in the stairs that led to the iron entrance of the Academy a smile crossed the chairman's lips as he noticed the girl had a small smile crossing hers.

"I'll be back!" The Sasaki said plainly before turning around and heading towards the carriage.

"We should be going now..." The black coated man suggested as the girl nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke!" A certain Uchiha stepped by the Arishima's side as his sulky tone made everyone to look at him.

"I know!" The young Uchiha said plainly as a sigh escaped his lips and his pale hands hide in his black pockets.

"Mina-chan!" The Sasaki stepped infront of her friend with a smile crossing her lips, one that only Mina could see, that's why everyone was surprised when they saw the Sasaki with such a warming look.

"Hikari-chan!" The Arishima lifted up her fists in the air as flames rose as her background, the smile of the hunter grew wider as she lifted up her pinky fist and connected it with her friend's.

"Good luck with baby Uchiha!"

"Good luck with ice cube Uchiha!"

Both girls giggled after saying their farewells, to be honest the Arishima did not know why her friend had mentioned the eldest Uchiha; a strange dark aura emanating from the vampire by her side made her glare at her brother, whom was standing in the back with his arms crossed over his chest; he simply smirked at the Sasaki when she looked at him.

"BYE!! TAKE CARE!!" Some of them shouted as the hunter and the young Uchiha got in the carriage; closing the door for them, the coated man took his black hat and placed it correctly over his head; taking his position the man noticed the horses had not calmed down yet.

_There's something strange about this academy...._

Somehow the man felt a bit scared, after all the Academy was well known by being in the middle of the forest and the road was very lonely and dark, not to mention that the legends of the villagers had really made an effect on him.

-

"_Excuse me young lady, may I ask how can I get to Scarlet Valley Academy!?"_

"_I can't tell you!"_

"_How's that!?"_

"_There's a rumour that if you go there you will never come back! They pierce you neck with their fangs, they drink your blood slowly and then they let you die...." _

_-  
_

"I better not trust in that woman!!" The man muttered as he glanced at the brunette whom was glaring at him a smirk crossed her lips.

"Yeah! You better don't trust her!" The girl simply said and turned around once she noticed his widened eyes; the need to run away made the man to give the sign for his horses to start galloping, soon the carriage was out of sight as the dense fog started to surround the academy again.

"Mina, Otou-san and Okaa-san are getting ready for our arrival, should we go now!?" The big brother approached his little sister as he asked her the question, the girl twitched at the mention of her parents, though she managed to keep composure, turning around to face her brother a small smile crossed the girl lips.

"Yeah! I can't wait to get home!" The Arishima princess said in sarcasm, her brother chuckled.

"Well then, the carriage will be here in one hour!" The orange head turned around and stepped inside of the academy as the girl gaped at his words.

"By the way, kaa-san wants you to join her in the usual Uchiha Tea Party!" The pureblood heir could not stand there any longer, his sister was now clenching her hands into tight fists as she stomped heading towards his spot with a big demon as her background.

"YOU!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?! YOU KNOW HOW I HATE THAT PARTY!!!" The Arishima shouted out loud as she ran trying to catch her brother whom was walking a bit too fast for her liking.

The eldest Uchiha smirked at the remembrance of the Tea Party, he knew why Mina hated that party so much and why she had managed to abstained from being there, it was all because; even though Fugaku did not liked her that much there was a certain someone that really loved her to the extent of treating her like a daughter though that type of love transformed into a need of...

Pairing her with the eldest Uchiha at all costs.

_DAMN YOU!!!! STUPID TEA PARTY!!!!!!!! HOW I HATE TO HEAR ALL THAT GOSSIP FROM MIKOTO!!_

"_Mina-chan!! You look beautiful!! You really like to dress for Itachi, don't you!?"_

"_Ho ho ho ho! Mina-chan you are the perfect girl for my son!!"_

"_Oh darling! Im already planning your wedding!!"_

_UGH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'D FAKE SICKNESS IF NECESSARY!!...._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

**CHOO-CHOO**

**CHOO-CHOO**

"This is your room!" The man whom was guiding the pair through the train stopped infront of a sliding door; he slid it open so the passengers standing one at his side and the other some feet behind, could look at the room.

Hikari peeped for a moment before averting her scared gaze towards the Uchiha standing behind her, the boy lifted up his gaze once he felt someone was looking at him; his dark orbs crashed with the contorted face the Sasaki had, her lips twitch as her eyes went blank for a moment.

"What!?" The young Uchiha queried coldly as the girl stared at him.

_WHY!?!? WHY!?!?! MY DAMN LUCK!!!! DAMN!! DAMN!! DAMN!! D.A.M.N!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!_

"FOR GOD'S SAKE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS.... WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!" The man leaped up as his face showed a scared expression, his blue orbs instantly averted from the girl to the boy several times, before he fixed his gaze on the room infront of him.

There was nothing bad about it.

_ bed_

2. A lamp

3. A beautiful view.

4. A bathroom at the end of the hall

Wait a minute, he blinked several times as he noticed the Sasaki was frowning deeply, her carnelian orbs showing a rather murder intent.

**ONE BED!! **

**ONE BED....O.N.E B.E.D....1 BED!...ONLY ONE!!**

"So??" The hunter waited for the man to give her an option like 'Don't worry we can get another room' or something like that, all she wanted was some time alone and having the Uchiha by her side for three months could wait at least until she got home.

"Im sorry! This is the only room left!" The man snapped and walked away leaving a smiling Hikari behind.

"Hn!" the Uchiha sighed annoyed by the sudden outburst of the girl.

-

-

**Step, step, step**

-

-

"WAIT WHAT!!?!?" The Sasaki shouted out loud as she tried to catch the man with her hands, though her weakness due to her gloomy state made her kneel down in defeat, anime tears running down her cheeks, the boy behind her walked inside the room nonchanlantly and rested his back on the comfortable sheets.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! This is by far THE WORST SUMMER EVER!!..._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

-

-

**-**

**Clop, clop, clop**

**-**

**-**

"Nee, Onii-san!" The Arishima called her brother without looking at him, her gaze was fixed on the dark forest infront of her window; the carriage was currently going a bit too fast yet she knew Pain had payed the man so they could get home as soon as possible; her brother closed the book he was currently reading and lifted up his gaze waiting for his sister's words.

"Do you think _he_ will be there!?" the pureblood heiress queried without thinking for a moment, she did not know how much it pained her brother that memory, specially if it was one in which the vampire tried so hard to hurt her; his eyes widened for a moment before he noticed the Arishima had a painful gaze, her eyes, she looked so sad and that was something his brother hated the most.

His gaze softened as he got closer to his sister, the girl closed her eyes for a moment trying to avoid the tears from falling and in that moment she felt two strong arms wrapping her tightly in a warm embrance.

"You know I'll always protect you!" Pain whispered in her ear as the girl rested the back of her head on his chest and cried quietly; turning around slowly to bury her face on his chest the girl hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to see him!!" The heiress simply said as her brother stroked her silky hair softly.

"I won't let him hurt you!"

_Not him...not anyone!!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

"Excuse me sir, Im looking for a black haired girl with weird eye colour and pinky white skin-tone!" Kaito, whom since the day he met Hikari always went to visit her, gaped at the blonde guy standing infront of him with a grin plastered on his lips.

"Long time no see Kaito!" The chairman greeted the boy as his grin grew wider.

"Yeah! Minato-sama you know that girl don't you!? Where is she!?" The boy looked to the side several times trying to find the girl, but as his gaze fixed on his front a white envelope with his name written on it was shoved infront of his face.

"She left this for you, have a nice day Kaito!" Minato stepped inside the now lonely academy, no students, well the only one left was his son, though he was getting ready to go with his father to visit his mother.

"OLD MAN!! IS ALREADY TIME!!!" Naruto shouted out loud as the blonde vampire sweat dropped at the nick his son gave him.

"IM COMING NARUTO!! CALM DOWN!!"

-

"_She left this for you, have a nice day Kaito!"_

The boy gazed at the envelope he was holding, the name written on it gave him a sudden feeling that this was the 'farewell' of his new friend; even if he did not wanted to look at it, he had to, maybe the girl had left something that could help him find her; opening the envelope in a fast move the boy opened the white paper noticing a big message above.

-

_I'LL BE BACK!! SO DON'T YOU DARE TO CRY!!_

_Kaito:_

_I'll be leaving for three months, you know, summer vacation. I have to go. I need to see my father, lately he has worried a lot, so that's why I need to go, though I promise next time I'll take you with me, I know how much you want to go to the sea!! That's why get ready, because in my next summer vacation you are coming with me!!_

_And finally I'll give you my name, to be honest I see you as my little brother, so instead of calling me 'cheater onee-chan' just call me..._

_Hikari onee-chan!_

_Have a nice summer Kaito! _

_-  
_

Tear started to form in the corner of his eyes as he folded the letter, though before he could avert his gaze from it the last thing he saw was the message Hikari had left above.

"I WON'T CRY!! CHEATER ONEE-CHAN!!"

-

-

**Okay!! I know is not as good as the previous ones though I liked it!!...don't know why!! hehehehe =P anyways hope you liked it! and well Im still attaching to what I said in my note!! so please don't get too excited!! xD...by the way this chapter was dedicated to the OC's so that's why there are few comments from the other characters also Im sorry if it's too short!! Im really sorry! *bows*  
**

**R&R! PLEASE!?!?! *PUPPY EYES***

**Thanks for your support my YOUTHFUL READERS!!! **

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	11. Uchiha's charm Arishima's hell I

**HEY!! HEY!! HEY!! WHAT'S UP MY YOUTHFUL READERS!?!?!?!?! SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE!!! U.U I'm a bad girl!!! :(**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA (Damn it!!) THUS THE PLOT AND OC'S ARE MINE!!!!!!**

**I hope you like this chapter!! I really tried my best to do it right!! hope my next update comes soon!! but until that time comes please enjoy this chapter!!^^ R&R pretty pretty please!! :)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOU SUPPORT MY YOUTHFUL READERS!! It means a lot!! ;)**

**NightLotus**

**Kaguya Kaze**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**NarutoGirl9312**

**EtsukoDaishi**

**-**

**Uchiha's charm-Arishima's hell I**

**-**

**-  
**

_I'll pierce your neck with the fangs I don't have and I'll take your soul with __a power that is not even mine, so you can watch me with frightened eyes._

_Cowardice! Run as fast as you can, feel the cold wind hitting your face abruptly as the forest becomes your secret pad, let the full moon above us be the attestant of our crimson dance, let the melodiousness of the strong breeze be the music of our lonely fate as the chains of despair carve your inmortal figure and your mind goes insane with the pain._

_-_

_-_

_Show me your cards so we can break the silence, take the cup with your pale fingers and __as we both drink the poison let's meet gazes so we can see the other one dying; let me guess? You feel safe with your inmortality! A small smile curves the corner of your lips and as you show me the shape of your sharp fangs my eyes shut with melancholy._

_-_

_-_

_How __much time has passed since I became like this? Delightful sin could you keep a secret? I can't go on with this instinct....you already took my soul, now, please just let my body fall, let me shatter into pieces, but as I do, let my eyes watch with hatred the one who transformed me into a doll yet made me caress the ecstasy of inmoratlity but as I tasted it I felt my arms wrapping the joy of his cruelty._

_His crimson eyes brought back the memory of the origin of my agony._

_Take back the affliction, pierce my neck once more, but don't make me look into your cold eyes as you whisper "I love you."_

-

-

_The moon beautiful as always.....Why is it that she is so far?_

Sigh.

As the red lips formed a thin line and a pair of dark scarlet orbs scanned the lonely field in front of them, the cold breeze caressed her pale skin and danced with her brown hair; the Arishima heiress was now standing at the balcony of her grand room furnished with antiques.

"This is no good...." She whispered as her body turned around and rested against the concrete of the balcony.

**Knock. Knock**

She lifted up her gaze filled with curiosity "What?" she asked without telling the one on the other side of the wooden door to enter her room, she did not allowed anyone to enter without her permission not even her father did or her beloved brother.

**SLAM!**

"DARLING! TIME TO GET READY!" But her mother....that was another case.

Dancing gracefully towards her daughter, the 'Dark Queen' as many of the vampires called her, had a wide grin crossing her beautiful red lips. Definitely, the Queen had the beauty of a rose but also had the thorns of one. She could be as kind as an angel (weird! For a vampire) or she could be as evil as the magnitude of her beauty.

Long, silky reddish brown hair, purplish red big eyes with long eyelashes, the Queen was a piece of art, her skin-tone was surprisingly not as pale as the one of a normal vampire though she still seemed as if she had lived without solar rays for many years. Her heart-shaped face and her delicate features made her look quite young without mentioning her naïve and sometimes clumsy attitude.

Such a combination....was truly a mistery.

"Hey! Mom...about the party..." Mina with a sweet yet oh-so-sarcastic tone tried to figure out a way to escape her unpleasant destiny. Once her mother is invited to a party nobody can stop her from going and obviously the scandalizer Uchiha Tea Party would not be an exception. The heiress considered those events the reunion of scandal and blubbering with only frivoulous guests who could not surpass the theatrical and so obvious act of hipocrisy.

"Yes?" The Queen began the quest for a dress just for her daughter, something that she missed a lot, since the little Arishima began to follow the steps of the King she did not spend as much time with her as before; her sweet yet poisonous and deceiving tone made the heiress to stop her countless ideas of not attending the hateful event.

"No, nothing…Just wondering what kind of dress you would pick for me…" A smile crossed the lips of the heiress as her mother turned around from her closet with a beautiful gown of a navy blue color.

-

-

-

"You called?" An orange head approached the desk of the King in the middle of the room; his office was filled with bookshelfs, something his son thought was beyond abhorrent and damn boring, the fireplace at the end of the room was burning some wood just for decoration.

A cadmium orange head tilted up and averting his grey orbs from the green book, the vampire spoke.

"Yes...I need you to attend the Tea Party!" So direct. The King was well known as the vampire who spoke his mind the most, he disliked Uchiha's the most also, except for two individuals, since he thought one of them was a great influence for his son and the other because his daughter was very fond of him...... at least to make fun of him.

Pain had to complain, he disliked arguing with his father thus if his sister disliked that event he could easily tell he disliked it ten times more.

"Mina is already going...and Okaa-san is also going...why—"

"Just go!....Someone told me _he_ is attending also...." The King closed the book he was reading violently as his now crimson orbs glared at his son; Pain could see how his pale skin turned red with anger, but he could not blame him.... after all he is the reason why he hates Uchiha's the most.

_No time to argue. _

"Fine!" The heir nodded in understanding, the King sighed in relief as he caressed his temples for a moment.

While he lifted up from his chair, his son followed his movements until he approached the doble wooden door "I can't go...I have a meeting with the Council..."

-

-

-

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!!**

"SO PRETTY!!!!! LOOK DARLING!!!" The Queen, threw herself over her husband whom hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek; something Mina an Pain sometimes hated the most was the lovey-dovey relationship of their parents, in their own words it was _disturbing. _.

"ISN'T SHE LOVELY!?!?!! OUR PUMPKIN IS NOW...A.....GIANT PUMPKIN!!!" Misaki pointed at the obscured hall of the mansion waiting for her daughter to appear; the King waited patiently but a cadmium orange brow tried hard not to arch.

The hall was empty.

"Mina!?!" He called out.

"Pumpkin-chan!?!" Misaki had a worried expression when she noticed her husband had a deep frown crossing his usually calm face.

"Im here....right behind you!!" Mina said nonchanlantly, her parents turned around hastily with a worried expression that sent shivers down her spine. She sighed.

Pain got out of the room furrowing his brows and passed by their parents side not even glancing at his sister.

Misaki pouted "Pain-chan...."

"As beautiful as always my Pumpkin..."

The heiress bowed "Thanks Papa!" and smiled vividly just for her father.

-

- **Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!**

-

"Takuma-sama!!" Their attention was caught by one of the guards running towards their spot, the heiress raised an elegant brow and took a step forward.

The brunette inquired "What's all the drama for!?!?" the vampire guard filled his lungs with some air and stopped in front of her "No running through the halls!!" The father looked down at his daughter proudly while her mother crossed her arms over her chest with a loud scoff.

"Hmph! Not fair Pumpkin-chan is talking like you again!!!" Takuma chuckled holding her pale hand to leave a small kiss. The heiress knowing what was happening between both vampires did not even dared to turn around.

looking at the guard impatiently the heiress asked again "Well!?"

The guard cringed when he noticed the girl was trying hard not to make him spit out the answer in a ferocious way. _It's true what they say...she has no patience at all._

"Sorry Mina-sama I need to talk with---"

"Tell me!" The cadmium orange headed male commanded as the guard approached him slowly; the pureblood's back went forward as the Servant leaped to reach his ear.

"Uchiha Madara-sama is here!!!" The King's widened eyes filled with rage made Misaki to tremble in fear but as soon as she noticed her husband had tensed she knew she had to handle the situation.

_Madara...._

Misaki spoke "Tell him to wait...I'll talk to him!" Takuma blinked and rapidly took her arm violently.

"If you go...I'll take that as treason!!" Mina's eyes widened, her father was dead serious when it came to things concerning Uchiha's, but her mother, she did not care, she knew well the harm Madara had left on her daughter but her cold side helped her to not loose poise, she shook Takuma's hand from her arm.

Both highnesses exchanged glares for a minute.

"Hey! What's going on!?" The small brunette blurted out.

**SLAP!**

The Queen leered at her husband "DON'T YOU DARE TO USE THAT TONE WITH ME AGAIN!!!" her brows joined in a deep frown.

Dumbfounded the King was staring with widened eyes at the woman infront of him.

"Papa!!" Mina shook Takuma's arm lightly to make him react, the heiress glanced at her mother, her purplish red gaze settled down.

"Mom...what's going on!?!"

"Look for Pain, Mina, now!...." The Queen interrupted "GET READY! WE ARE LEAVING!!!" and glared at the guard who cringed in fear.

"Don't be an eyesore!! Go tell that fossil what I just said!!!" Misaki commanded as she started to walk away rapidly, her steps echoed through the hall thanks to her high heels.

Bowing "Yes! Your majesty!" The guard dissapeared.

"Papa...." Mina whispered trying to help her father, but the vampire just shook her off and walked away in silence.

"Damn it!!" The heiress whispered.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY!!" The little girl cringed and sweat dropped.

Her father was fine....

_Drama...._

-

-

-

Madara was waiting at the office of the King, while he walked through the room turning pages of some books to kill time a malevolous smirk crossed his pale lips, the guard gulped "Interesting...the Queen wants to talk with me....what a lovely meeting!" the Servant trembled but made an effort to bow in respect.

Madara stopped. He shook his hand so the guard would leave him alone "You can go now..."

"Im sorry Sir, but the King is very strict when it comes to leave someone alone in his office...Im not allowed to leave until the Queen---"

Throwing the books at the Servant Madara sighed heavily "Fine!...just shut up!" The guard cringed _EEK!._ The Uchiha's obsidian orb glared at the Servant through the hole of his salmon colored mask.

-

-

-

"What's with the face!?" Mina queried as she bursted into her brother's disorganized room.

The heir sighed "Mina...." the said girl threw herself over the king sized bed with a small smile crossing her lips, apparently the boy was having some problems with his suits. With a tired sigh scaping his lips he turned around from his warddrobe to face his sister.

The heiress laughed "Heh!....Welcome to hell Onii-san..." but her brother ignored the comment, unfazed by her apparent intent of making fun of him. The girl pouted as she hit his face with the cottony comforter.

"Don't be so damn boring...at least smirk!!!"

The boy clenched his fist against the pillow, the girl shrinked and played with her brown locks, his grey irises sending daggers at her sent uncomfortable shivers down her spine.

"Watch your mouth!!!" Pain commanded as he threw back the cushion hitting Mina right in the face.

The girl exploded "YOU BAS---" but shut her lips right away "Don't be so mean Onii-chan!" pouting, the girl rested her head over the pillow.

"You look like a princess!" Her brother was great at saying things to cheer her up; lips curved into a wide smile, she stared at his back while he took a black coat out of his warddrobe.

"Yeah! But thanks to you my hairdo is ruined!"

-

-

-

"Well...you truly are a man with no shame!!" Leaning against the doble wooden door of the King's office, the Queen leered at the Uchiha arching an elegant brow.

The Vampire turned around rapidly to face the Arishima "Misaki...what a surprise! How commendable for the head of the clan to come and meet me!" the woman's face contorted into a disturbed expression not just because he was wearing a horrendous orange mask but also by the childish tone he used.

"Take off that hideous mask Madara....face it!! you are not a child anymore!" Misaki crossed her arms over her chest and looked down for a moment as an infuriated sigh scaped her lips.

_Annoying old fag...._

"Heeeeh!?!....I'm still young! Misaki!..." The Uchiha laughed with his childish voice "what a shame you only have eyes for Takuma!!" he reached his mask and took it off rapidly, a devilish smile crossing his pale lips as the woman lifted up her purplish red gaze from the floor.

"There's no one else to look at anyway..." She frowned.

Madara was looking quite young, the same age as her son or even the same as her daughter; he had long black spiky hair, he still had those little bags under his eyes thus the skin looked smooth and creamy white, not to mention his body was a little bit more muscular.

_Not bad at all....but if he keeps this transformation when the time comes and he returns to his normal age...his body would look terribly old...__disgusting!...._

"What do you want Madara?..." Misaki approached Uchiha slowly "After all the things you have done....you dare coming to my house....what is it that you want!?!" Arishima stopped. Madara had a childish smile crossing his lips, something she disliked the most just because behind that fake smile the vampire was hidding some vicious idea.

"Nothing...just came to visit my favorite family!!"

Again, a deep frown contorted Misaki's face.

"You sick bastard!!" She muttered as the vampire infront of her shut their distance. Her purplish red orbs widened when their eyes met.

"No...no...no" Madara shook his head faking dissapointment, a quizzical look crossed Misaki's orbs "No...offensive words...."

Arishima turned around slowly. Madara stayed in silence and waited patiently for the queen to approach the door, his eyes fixed on the beautiful brunette.

She stopped.

"Open the door!" The brunette turned around to face Uchiha, he lifted up his brows surprised.

"You're leaving!?!" He queried. Misaki sent daggers at him, her purplish red orbs turning crimson slowly "Oh! Misaki...please! no need to get brutal!" Uchiha smirked.

"Open....the.....door!" Arishima said slowly, her patience was reaching it's limit and soon someone was going to pay for that "Just open the damn door Madara and get out of my house!!" her pale finger pointed outside as soon as she said the last words, the pureblood looked to the side from the corner of his eyes following the direction of her finger as the smirk faded away.

Oh! Madara was also a vampire with no patience.

"Misaki...Misaki...Misaki..." The said pureblood widened her eyes for few seconds. Madara was now holding her chin with his pale fingers his face few centimeters from hers "Don't use that tone with me..." His voice had changed to the usual smooth and sulky tone. She frowned. "Im not like your husband....a dog with no pride---"

**SLAP!**

"SHUT UP YOU FOSSIL!! YOU DON'T KNOW MY HUSBAND!!! IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT HIM I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The venom she used in her voice was not enough to describe the anger she felt in that moment, she was breathing heavily and her hand was still held high in the air; Uchiha was facing the other way with his red cheek aching thus the man turned to face her with a cold expression plastered on his face, as if nothing had happened.

He stepped back and so did Misaki, her hands clenched into tight fists.

Both vampires sent daggers at each other.

**SLAM!**

"UCHIHA GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" Takuma's feet in mid air mesmerized the queen whom looked at him. Her eyes sparkling like stars.

"Darling!!"

Uchiha put on his coat "Hn!...Don't worry I was about to leave...." and passed by Misaki's side glancing at the woman. She frowned instantly and followed his movements with her orbs "See you later your Highness..."

The queen nodded in response and looked to the side.

"Takuma about---" The said man looked down at the Uchiha sending daggers at him.

"This is the last time you come to this house Uchiha....and next time restrain yourself from touching my wife...." Both men glared at each other with venom "That's if....I don't kill you before you try something with any member of my family..."

Uchiha simply smirked and looked from above his shoulder to the queen, he nodded and the guards waited patiently for him to cross the open front door.

**SLAM!**

"I'll kill those bastards!" Madara waited for his driver to close the door for him as soon as he started the car, the pureblood groaned "To the Uchiha's mansion....quickly before I kill you!!"

The driver cringed "Ye-Yes Sir!!"

* * *

-

-

"MIKOTO-CHAN!!"

Pain and Mina cringed as soon as they heard their mother's voice calling out the Uchiha pureblood. The vampire turned around with a big smile crossing her lips leaving a large group of vampires behind in awe.

"MISAKI-CHAN!!" Mikoto's sweet voice was simply beautiful it did not matter how much she yelled, her voice was still beautiful. Her pale skin matched perfectly with her silky long raven hair and onyx orbs and everything that had to do with her simply shinned and her brightness increased with the beautiful red strapless gown she was wearing, it was simple but it made her shine like a jewel.

"You look great Mikoto-chan!!" Misaki smiled vividly. Mina peeked a little before getting inside the mansion of the Uchiha's, it was suppose to be a Tea Party but the place did not looked like it, they only used that name to make it sound more elegant.

_It looks like a prom..._

"Oh! Dear... you think so?..." Mikoto's blubblering was already tiring the poor heiress, she noticed how her mother nodded in response, somehow annoyed by the arrogance the Uchiha had used in her tone.

Pain got in first "Mikoto-san" he greeted her, taking the said pureblood's hand, the orange headed male left a small kiss on it before passing by her side nonchalantly. The Uchiha giggled.

"Wow! Misaki-chan you have such a good looking son!!" The Arishima smirked and passed by Mikoto's side ignoring her comment or at least that's what Mina thought.

_My son is better than yours Mikoto!! FACE IT!! Our genes are ten times better!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!_

Inside Misaki's head her evil side laughed like a rich girl.

"Mom you are so obvious...." Mina muttered as she kept company to her mother. The queen stopped facing the other vampires with superiority.

Everyone fall silent as soon as the Arishima pureblood decided to stand in the middle of the enormous living room, furnished in black and white furniture, they had moved all the tables so they could have more space, there was a fireplace next to the window that lead to a beautiful backyard, a perfect place to kill time.

Some of the vampires were drinking wine, some Servants in uniforms passed through the large groups with cups filled with wine or food, others were at the balcony smoking and chatting while the ones standing at the living room smiled casually at the queen whom raised an elegant brow, the vampires scattered through the room.

With indisputable graciousness Misaki bowed at the guests "Ladies, gentleman...."

Some of the guests rushed towards the pureblood with big smiles crossing their lips, the Arishima drew back.

_I hate this kind of place...full of hipocrisy...what a nuisance...._

"Mom...we can go if you want..." Mina whispered when she noticed her mother had tensed....and of course this was her big chance to go back home. An evil smile crossed her lips when she noticed her mother nodded in response.

_YEAH!!!! _

"MY.....MINA-CHAN!!!!! IS THAT YOU!?!?!?!"

_DAMN IT!! _

Oh! That voice so beautiful yet so annoying at the same time just belonged to one vampire in the whole world. Sometimes Mina thought she had a curse on her, this was her punishment for making fun of baby Uchiha. But no one could blame her the boy was idiotic enough to let her do that.

_Is just the circle of life....th__e strong one teases the weak one...._

"Mikotooooo!!" Mina turned around rapidly with a fake smile crossing her lips.

"Oh!" The Uchiha's eyes widened for a second "Are you okay? Your lips---"

"Im fine! Im fine!" Mina answered without hesitation as she tried to control her lips from twitching. _Damn it body!! At least try to act normal!!_

"SO ADORABLE!!!!"

That was....unexpected.

Mikoto suffocated Mina with her super tight embrance; the girl could feel her ribs breaking one by one, her pouting face was ignored by the pureblood who began to go in circles around the living room.

"Look everyone!! She is my future daughter-in-law...." A vein popped on Mina's forehead. _Oh! She is...SO DEAD!!! _And of course this little comment did not scaped the ears of the guests....the gossip began.

"What!?! Mina-sama!!!?!"

"She hates him!! Doesn't she!?!"

"Don't say that...you are just talking out of jealousy!!"

"Kaa-san you are suffocating her..." A male voice filled the room, everyone turned their heads to the side to see the owner of that sulky tone; a vampire well known by his good looks and big brain wearing a simple black suit approached the female Uchiha, his black orbs taking all the breaths away from a few (all) girls that were standing in one side of the room.

"Pumpkin-chan!!!! Are you okay!?" Misaki whispered taking her daughter out of Mikoto's murder intent embrance.

"Ow! Itachi! You ruined our happy moment!!" Mikoto complained as her son smirked at the poor Arishima heiress, she glared sending daggers at him while her mother arranged her dress.

"It's okay Mom!" The Arishima whispered harshly. The queen stood up keeping her perfect poise.

"Itachi!!" Misaki greeted the said boy with a beautiful smile crossing her lips, the heiress gagged at the view.

Itachi glared at the girl before taking Misaki's hand to kiss it "Misaki-sama you look radiant tonight..."

Some squeals left a deafining brunette grunting.

Misaki's eyes widened. _Oh! My...._

Mina exploded "Pfff!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she tried hard but she could not stop laughing, for her those words were beyond hilarious and....nutty.

_C'mon...Ice-cube saying that!?!?!...Someone must have payed him!!_

But before she could keep laughing the glares she was receiving as bullets in the back of the head made her stop "Sorry...inner joke!!!"

"Thank you!" The Arishima pureblood female was mesmerized by his looks, though someone whispering a few words....woke her up from the dream.

"Onii-san is better than him!!!" Mina's evil smile widened as soon as her mother's brows joined in a frown.

_OHHH __YES!! MY SON IS BETTER THAN HIM!!!_

The small brunette then took a step forward facing the eldest Uchiha, he looked down as his dark orbs scrutinized her for a moment.

"So....Itachi....Any news from baby Sasuke!?" The brunette queried the black haired vampire.

"No..." The boy blurted out rapidly, the girl leered at him"What about Hikari?" but he continued.

Her piercing dark scarlet orbs gazed at the boy curiously "Nothing either...." her lips pursed but her curiosity made her speak again, she decided to query "You are worried...aren´t you?" Mina crossed her arms over her chest as she gaped into his obsidian orbs.

But Uchiha solely answered "Hn!" turning around over his black soles he began to leave Arishima alone with the guests.

"Where's he going?" Misaki queried as she saw the eldest Uchiha leaving, her eyes then averted from him to her daughter. With a curt harrumph the girl looked to the side rather annoyed.

_Don't deny it Pumpkin-chan....you are so in love..._

"Well....Let's get this party started!!" Mikoto's loud tone woke up all the vampires in the mansion, swiftly everyone began to gather in groups again as the main cause of some squeals and hearts in the air had gone away.

Looking around the place Mina noticed Pain was having a conversation with a beautiful blue haired girl, her cerulean orbs met her dark scarlet ones and as fast as their eyes met, Mina pouted her full lips.

"Why is Konan here!?" Somehow the girl did not liked the blue headed female; she was part of her brother's organization though the cerulean female always applied the silence treatment with her. Filled with curiosity the orange headed male turned around following his comrade's gaze.

Mina smiled.

Pain smirked and took Konan out of her sight.

The small brunette chuckled "Heh! You are such a---"

"MINA-CHAAAN!!!"

A pair of cerulean orbs caught the heiress attention, her dark scarlet orbs swirled in a complete circle as she smacked her forehead.

A whiskered boy with a toothy grin running towards the brunette was the last thing she wanted, not because she did not liked him; he was like a little brother but because the boy had all eyes over him. With him by her side it would be impossible for the girl to hide from Mikoto's gossip, though she knew the pureblood was just acting in that burlesque manner in order to keep the rest of the vampires ecstasized, she still hated it.

"Oi! Mina-chan!! Look! Everyone is here!!!!" Naruto's loud voice did not helped at all Mina's plan of passing-by-without-being-noticed. Her lips parted but she did not blurted out any word that could harm the boy's feelings, instead her mind broadcasted the message slowly as her eyes swirled in a complete circle.

"WHAT!?!?!" Those colorful and squealing girls-_Oh! NO!!-_

_This will be a very....__a very very very .long night...._

_-_

**-Well that's all my friends!!! Hope my next update comes soon!!! :)btw! next chapter is also about the famous Tea Party...more like a prom! but anyways! after I end this...I'll dedicate the next chapters to our Baby Sasuke and baby Hikari!!! :D lol!**

**Hope you liked it!! **

**R&R PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!! :D**

**Thanks for your support!!! xD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD CYA!**_  
_


	12. Uchiha's charm Arishima's hell II

**HEY! HEY! HEY! WHAT'S UP MY YOUTHFUL READERS! SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE! U.U I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! writing this story takes longer than expected! :c  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA (Damn it!) THUS THE PLOT AND OC'S ARE MINE!**

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT MY SUPER YOUTHFUL READERS! IT MEANS A LOT!:**

**X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**NightLotus**

**Kaguya Kaze**

**NarutoGirl9312**

**EtsukoDaishi**

**HAVE FUN & ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ;)**

**Uchiha's charm-Arishima's hell II  
**

"Just tells us!"-A pair of green and two pairs of blue orbs scrutinized the crowded dance floor before averting towards a small brunette with curiosity-"What's between you and Itachi-san?"

Scarlet orbs whirled in a complete circle; her lips articulated an arrogant and annoyed question, which made a pinkette and a blonde girl to look to the side with arms crossed over their chests.

"Why do you keep asking me the same question?"

Naruto by the other hand noticed the sudden furrowing of eyebrows crossing the pinkette's forehead; his blonde friend sighed and relaxed as she met the piercing gaze of the vampire heiress.

"We know you like him!"-Ino blurted out as Mina sent daggers at her with her scarlet orbs.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mrs. Gossip, but I won't say a word about my personal interests!"-The Arishima closed her eyes for a moment as she took a cup of tea between her pale fingers, the only drinkable thing in the party since alcohol was out of question.

The four friends were having some "fun" in the balcony of the second floor of the Uchiha's mansion, the famous and extravagant Tea Party was a huge success which caused the guests to stay more time than expected for Mina's disgrace and annoyance, her mother had decided to stay until the party came to an end and her dear brother was having a great time at the ground floor since the members of his organization appeared out of the blue and decided to take that place for their entertainment.

The deafening sound of music did not hurt the sensible ears of the four guests at the balcony and while they waited for the others to appear from the crowded dance floor, their conversations revolved around the Arishima heiress.

"Humph!"-Ino peeked at the dance floor while her pinkette friend smiled at the shy Hinata, whom was standing at the bar waiting for some drinks to come out, Haruno sighed as she noticed the raven haired girl was playing a lot with her pearl-colored gown since Naruto's cerulean orbs were staring at the ceiling behind her.

A group of young Uchiha vampires standing in a corner of the balcony with some drinks and laughs intervals stopped and glanced at the wink the Yamanaka girl had dedicated to them, Naruto noticed their curiosity towards the three girls by his side in the round table, but especially in the brunette showing her back to them, the Arishima glanced at the whiskered boy.

"They don't like me…"-The brunette whispered rapidly-"Those little bastards just want me to go away so they can talk to the girls…"-Wind blew softly caressing their pale skins.

Naruto chuckled-"Sure!"-The Arishima nodded.

Ino's sudden absence of mind caught their attention-"Sooo…Who wants to dance? Maybe Itachi wants…"-The blonde girl clapped her hands as she danced still seated on her chair, the pair of emerald orbs than belonged to the temperamental pinkette Haruno glared at her from the corner of her eyes as the brunette, turned her face to the side with a loud harrumph.

"Hey pig! Calm down!"-Sakura ordered as the Yamanaka hugged her right arm and smiled vividly. Naruto's sudden quietness gained the suspicious glares from the three girls.

"What's wrong Naruto!"-The Arishima queried as the boy lifted up his face slowly, he changed his worried expression to a toothy grin in mere seconds, which caused the pinkette to furrow her eyebrows.

"Nothing…"

"How's your mom!"

"INO!"-Mina and Sakura yelled at the Yamanaka as a way to stop her from asking any further questions that could hurt the whiskered boy's feelings, the girl cringed instantly as she whispered an apology. His mom was going through difficult times, since she decided to go around the world looking for vampires that needed help; her returns had brought illness along. Even if Naruto and his father tried hard to make her stay, she always found a way to go away for months. That's why the whiskered boy did not liked to spent summer vacations with the Uchiha's even if they liked him a lot, he preferred to stay by her side.

"I'm sure she'll be okay!"-The Arishima assured as a small smile crossed her lips-"She's stronger than my mom!"

Naruto laughed-"Yeah! Mom always tells me that everything is part of her job…"-Sakura shook her head for a moment.

"Hey! Naruto…"-The girl caught the whiskered boy's attention as his cerulean orbs met her emerald gaze-"If you need anything, I'll be there!"-Both kids smiled at each other as the Arishima and the Yamanaka made little hearts with their hands.

"OH LOVE! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL FEELING!"-Ino sang as the Arishima noticed the red cheeks by her side and chuckled.

"INOOOOOOOO!"-A vein popped in Sakura's big forehead as her emerald orbs now burned with flames-"HOW COULD YOU! ME AND THAT IDIOT! DARE TO SAY IT AGAIN YOU PIG!"

**CRASH!**

The cups of wine the small and shy Hyuuga had between her pale fingers fell to the wooden floor as Haruno stood up from her place and her fists hit everything surrounding her, the blonde girl took her baby-blue gown between her fingertips as she stepped aside, away from the brute the pinkette had become. Naruto and Mina watched with blank eyes at the scandalous scene.

"KYAAA!"

"COME BACK! YOU PIG! I'LL KILL YOU JUST LIKE ONE! ISN'T THAT GREAT FATTY!"

"THAT AIN'T FUNNY ALIEN FOREHEAD! YOU SUCK AT MAKING JOKES!"

"WA-WAIT! DO-DON'T KILL EACH-EACH OTHER!"-The raven haired girl shook her arms widely as she tried to stop the sudden murder intent surrounding the vampire pinkette knight.

Both girls ran outside the room, as one escaped from the murder intent and the other tried to catch her prey, the Hyuuga girl sighed for a moment and as she noticed some wine stains in her dress, shyly she bowed and left the room. Mina sighed as she messed Naruto's hair to wake him up from the daydream.

The Arishima smiled-"Hey!"-The whiskered boy sighed as he banged his forehead against the table.

"OWWW! MAN!"-He whispered but Mina remained silent since she thought her harsh words would not help the whiskered boy at all.

"Women hide their true feelings with aggressiveness…"-A male voice muttered as both kids lifted up their faces to meet a pair of black orbs looking down at them, a small smile curving the lips of the male vampire in black suit standing behind Sakura and Ino's chairs.

"Sai…"-The whiskered boy cleared his throat, the said male took Sakura's seat, which was next to Naruto as he glanced at the Arishima waiting for her salute.

"Hey Snow-white!"-Mina's scarlet orbs glanced at the vampire whose smiled dissipated slowly.

"What are you doing here?"-Naruto queried as he noticed the tension between the vampires and since two of his friends had already gone away to a bloody encounter elsewhere, he did not wanted to see the Arishima in action blowing the head off the imprudent male vampire by his side.

"I was reading a book outside but I wanted to see Ino…"-The Arishima glanced at Sai as he smiled again.

"I see…"-Mina looked to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest-"She's in agony right now!"

Both boys gulped as they realized the cold expression plastered on the brunette's features.

Time passed by slowly, the blonde boy and the brunette looked at each other as they sneaked quick looks at the black haired vampire seated at the table with them, whose smile had not left his lips and whose eyes were staring at both of them intently. The group of Uchiha vampires had left the balcony silently, apparently Mina was right with her thoughts, they just wanted to talk with the squealing girls who had run away.

"I'm leaving!"-Mina stood up rapidly while placing the small cup of tea on the porcelain plate, Naruto cringed when he noticed her furrowing eyebrows, Sai smiled and nodded slowly.

"Ow! C'mon Mina-chan! Why are you leaving?"-Naruto queried as he realized he was going to be left alone with a weirdo by his side, the male vampire was not a great company and of course his smile sent shivers down his spine.

"Sorry boy! I'm not very fond of this place…"-The Arishima commented as she smiled at the whiskered boy whom sighed and glanced at the backyard, his father was having a lot of fun with the perverted and old white haired vampire as the blonde granny by their side drank bottles of sake until her cheeks had a faint blush crossing them.

"I'm telling you that Sasaki girl is…."-Hiccup-"A big…big….."-Hiccup.

"That's enough Tsunade-san!"-The blonde male vampire took the bottle of sake from the said female as he grinned slowly.

"OH WE NEED SOME LADIES HERE!"-Jiraiya yelled hugging the Uzumaki chairman from the neck, whom got blue by the sudden suffocating embrace.

The boy sighed as his cerulean orbs swirled in a complete circle of defeat, since his time of leaving was not close at all; the Arishima peeked at the scene at the backyard and sighed but with a loud snap of her foot against the concrete of the balcony she stepped inside the mansion rapidly.

"Have a nice summer brats!"-The heiress waved goodbye as she made her way between the crowds.

"Now…where are they!"-Mina asked to herself as vampires kept passing by her side without sneaking glances since her devastating aura was as dark as a black hole.

"HEY! PAIN! MOM! WE ARE LEAVING!"-The Arishima screamed loudly thus her voice got lost in the deafening tone of music pumping on the dance floor, some vampires that were close to her location stared at her with widen eyes as she scratched her head for a moment.

_Time to look for them…_

As the Arishima heiress decided to make a small voyage through the Uchiha mansion, a black haired male was standing in the shadows looking intently at the small brunette whose scarlet orbs had not caught his presence.

"My…my…what a beautiful young lady we have here!"-The black haired boy grinned evilly as his black orbs turned crimson, the fragrance of the heiress was addicting and so the male vampire wanted to pierce the beautiful pale neck of his once beloved fiancée.

The heiress was having a hard time trying to find her way back to the dance area, she had decided to walk through a darkened hallway that only lead her towards the main rooms of the Uchiha boys, that red carpet covering the wooden floor and the endless family pictures hanging on the walls sent shivers down her spine as she tried to find her way out.

_Great! Now I'll get infected with Uchiha germs…_

For much of her humiliation at getting lost in the worst place ever, Mina realized that not only she was at an unknown place but also she was not alone as she expected some minutes ago, her nose had caught a familiar fragrance in the air that came from one of the rooms, her eyes stared at the ceiling for a while trying to figure out to whom it belonged.

"Mina…Mina…Mina!"

The sudden whisper that traveled through her ears made a gasp flee her red lips; the girl cringed as her scarlet orbs inspected every corner of the darkened hallway, the ceiling gave her the bizarre sensation of making the halls smaller as her pale body felt shivers running down her spine.

The heiress gulped slowly.

_Mom….Onii-san….please! Help me!_

**Knock! Knock!**

"Yes?"

"Pain-chan!"-The big purplish red orbs of the female vampire caught the attention of a peculiar group. A red headed male lifted up his face as his blonde friend grinned vividly at the sudden expression plastered on a certain white haired male whose eyebrows twitched in annoyance for the interruption, the orange headed male stood up rapidly from the red ball sized chair. The Uchiha heir paid close attention at the sudden worried face plastered on the Queen's features.

"Oh! Hello Sasori-chan, Dei-chan!"-The reddish brown haired female smiled vividly at the said vampires as they waved languidly at her, as for the white haired male he waited patiently for the Queen to speak to him, thus her salute words never came.

For some odd reason the brunette did not liked the all mighty Hidan.

"Yeah! Nice to see you bitch…"-The white haired male whispered harshly as he took some poker cards from the table and stretched his feet resting them on the table.

Thus, his sudden relaxation was stopped by the glare of the Arishima heir, that not only sent daggers at him but also bombs and his vicious suffocating aura surrounding him, made the Akatsuki member to gulp in silence.

The blonde boy snickered, but to hide his happiness he decided to call a blue-skin toned male and a vampire all covered up.

"Hey! Kisame, Kakuzo, come play with us, un!"-Deidara waved at the two members as the Arishima vampires standing at the entry of the ground floor had a quick conversation-almost-little-fight.

"Pain-chan, I can't find Mina!"-The Queen whispered as she glanced above her son's shoulder.

"She's with the chairman's son!"

"Sure? I already went to the balcony and she wasn't there!"-Pain's grey orbs sneaked a look from the corner of his eyes at the curious Uchiha whose black orbs were staring almost intently at the boring poker game.

"How about you helping me find her?"-The Queen suggested as her purplish red orbs looked down at the concrete for a moment.

"I'll go in a minute…"-Pain stopped talking for a moment as he noticed a pair of black heels coming down stairs, the blue-haired girl had a cold expression plastered on her features and as the Queen noticed her son's sudden quietness, she turned around to face the cerulean female.

"Misaki…"-Konan pronounced the female's name almost surprised by the said woman's presence.

"Konan…"-The Queen nodded her head slowly and mid-turned to exchange a quick glance with her son.

"Don't take long…"-As the Queen walked away the cerulean female vampire stared at the orange headed male, with curiosity filling her blue orbs.

"Is everything okay?"-The young lady asked as she stepped side to side with the Arishima heir, the boy nodded in response as a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Is about your sister isn't it?"-She queried, Pain's grey orbs glanced at the blue haired girl from the corner of his eyes.

"Mom can't find her…tell the others I'm leaving, have a nice summer Konan"-The orange headed male ordered as the cerulean head nodded slowly.

_Everything is always about her…._

The Arishima heiress gulped once more, the pale fingertips caressing her pallid cheeks made her shut her eyes abruptly as they followed her face's outline. In the blink of an eye the brunette was resting on a black leathered lounge chair at one of the Uchiha's rooms and even if she could see in darkness the one who had her captive was behind the chair hiding its identity.

"I know you….right?"-The girl queried as the individual stopped abruptly.

"_ONII-SAN!….please help me!"_

"_DON'T TOUCH HER BASTARD! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"_

Mina cringed when she felt two strong hands resting on her shoulder-"Just a little advice my lovely heiress…."-As a male voice whispered those words the girl's scarlet orbs widened and gaped with panic. Her heart beat increased and her breathing pace became heavier and slower.

"Ma-Mad-Madara…."-The girl muttered scared to pronounce the male's name.

"That's right….smart just like your mother…"-The Uchiha black haired male came into sight by resting his chin on the girl's shoulder, she trembled and sneaked a quick glance from the corner of her eyes, noticing how young the old geezer now looked like.

"What have you done!"-Glad her voice did not sound disturbed by the moment, the Arishima inquired with curiosity for the Uchiha's appearance.

"I need to look good for my wife…"-Madara responded in a burlesque manner as his black orbs turned crimson, the girl shivered when she felt the tip of his nose running up and down her pale neck.

"DON'T!"-The Arishima ordered gritting her teeth with fury-"I'm not as weak as before, believe me, I…CAN…KILL…YOU!"

A chuckle flees from the pale lips of the vampire male-"Sure?"-He queried mockingly as he let his sharp fangs to raise the girl's attention.

"Oh! Want to figure out?"-The Arishima sighed when she felt dizzy by the sudden bloody fragrance filling the room. Her head spinning, her heart beat now slowing down in an almost deadly way and the sudden coldness running through her veins but burning her throat, her scarlet orbs turning crimson in mere seconds and returning to their usual color and then….her sharp fangs growing slowly.

"Thirsty, aren't we?"-The Uchiha was now standing infront of the heiress and as he untied her pale hands the girl groaned in pain.

"YOU-AGH!"-The girl rested her back on the lounge chair as she bit her pale finger, drinking her own blood was a mechanism she had developed in order to keep instincts down.

But her state only made her weaker, the only one that helped her in those situations….

_Onii-san…._

The Uchiha took the girl's hand rapidly as she gasped panicking, the brunette struggled from his grip but the black haired vampire was staring intently at the blood running down the girl's finger.

_A heiress blood….the most delicate and delicious of all…_

An orange headed male sniffed as he walked through the darkened halls, the sudden appearance of the bloody fragrance had arrived to his senses and somehow he felt he knew one of the smells.

"NO!"-The heiress cried as she hit the Uchiha with her feet on the face sending him flyin backwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME AGAIN FOSSIL!" –Showing her sharp fangs to the male vampire, made her feel safe for a moment, she thought everything was alright, thus her burning throat and the loosing of senses was driving her crazy.

Madara was preparing himself to take the girl with him, but he stopped when he glanced at the door handle moving rapidly.

The girl blinked

The orange headed male stepped inside the main room-"Mina…."

"Onii-san…"-The girl whispered as she felt soft hands touching her forehead and cheeks.

"Don't worry I'll take you with him…"-A husky tone escaped her savior's lips as he glanced at her weak body.

"DAMN IT!"-Grey orbs shut as the owner turned around rapidly closing the door behind him.

"I-Itachi?"

"I'll give you some blood tablets…"-The boy whispered as he took a small box from his pocket, the girl swallowed some blood as her crimson orbs closed slowly.

The Uchiha noticed the girl had felt unconscious. Suddenly the urge to taste the blood running through her hand caught his attention, thus he remained calm and collected, as he glanced at the female vampire he realized he had to do something to make her have some blood, if she woke up thirsty it would be a problem for her family and the blood tablets were too big and if she did not swallowed them it would be a problem.

The essence of blood could gain the attention from the guests but he had to take the risk, knowing he had to do this as fast as possible the Uchiha placed the Arishima's head on the arm chair as he cleared her porcelain face from the hair strands. His sharps fangs pierced his pale wrist as his black orbs turned crimson, the girl shivered as her nose caught the addicting fragrance of the Uchiha heir.

_My throat is burning….I can smell his fragrance….closely…closely…closely…_

Suddenly her tongue tasted the crimson liquid that later ran down her throat, her pale skin gained some color as her pained expression turned peaceful, she could feel the strong embrace that burned her body like fire but without hurting her, such a strong connection just made her want more, as she swallowed her lips got lost in the melodiousness of a never-ending paradise and her hands caressed a silky hair that revealed a delicate scent, her scarlet orbs remained closed as she felt cold yet soft and delicate lips against hers.

Butterflies tickled her belly as she felt the same cold hands that had saved her earlier caressing her neck gracefully.

_Wait….same hands!...OHH DAMN!_

The Arishima heiress noticed her sudden stop took her out of the beautiful dream she was living some minutes ago, now in the darkened room she noticed a pair of crimson orbs staring at her porcelain face with such weakness, the girl felt a blush covering her pale cheeks.

"OH! NO!"-She blurted out, noticing the male Uchiha was standing up and walking away slowly.

"This never happened…"-The Uchiha said plainly not turning around to face her, the heiress furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's my line!"-She said covering her face, the embarrassment of having a blush warming up her cheeks was unbearable.

Itachi walked away and as he took the door handle between his pale fingers a whisper caught his attention-"Thank you…"

"Hn!"-The Uchiha smirked and walked away nonchalantly.

Leaving a small brunette with a daydream expression plastered on her face.

**SLAP.**

"DON'T MINA! HE'S ICE CUBE UCHIHA REMEMBER!"-The girl's swollen cheek woke her up from her daydream for a couple of minutes but as she felt a drop running down one of the tips of her lips she remembered what the Uchiha had done.

Another blush covered her face.

"ARGH! NO! NO! NO!"

"MINA!"-The orange headed male stepped inside the room noticing a female figure resting on a black leathered lounge chair.

"Onii-san!"-The girl smiled vividly at the vampire as her brother ran to her side with a worried expression.

Without asking any further questions the orange headed male took his sister bridal style outside the room, even if she struggled he only tightened his grip, not only she had to deal with Uchiha's actions but also with the humiliation to be carried like a baby in front of the guests.

"PUT ME DOWN PAIN….IN THE ASS!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! WE WERE WORRIED!"

The Arishima heiress remained silent as they stepped outside of the mansion, Mikoto was standing in front of the main entrance as Misaki waved goodbye from inside the car, both queens smiled vividly as they somehow knew what had happened. Pain sent a deadly glare to the Uchiha heir standing next to Mikoto, Mina noticed the cold expression plastered on her face as disbelief filled her scarlet orbs, she could not deny her astonishment towards the calmness and coldness Itachi handle the situations with, the girl blushed again when they both stole each other a fast glance.

"Thank you for everything…."-Pain bowed still with the heiress in his arms, the girl pouted but then smiled at the raven haired female vampire.

"Take care Mina-chan, next time we see each other would be at the weeding!"-Mikoto yelled happily as the Arishima family drove away.

Mina sighed, glad the party had ended but still concerned by the sudden encounter with Madara, she could not tell her mother about it, not even her brother, he could kill her if he knew, sometimes he reacted too violent when things revolved around the despicable elder, thus somehow she felt as if their encounter had meant something that could happen at the end of summer vacations, what waited for them at Scarlet Valley Academy was not pleasant at all.

_WAIT!...WHOSE WEEDING!_

**THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY MY YOUTHFUL READERS! :) Hope you liked it! ;)**

**R&R! Pretty pretty please! *-* OHHHH! Sorry if its short, guess this story is the most difficult of all! since I haven't read any vampire thing recently...that sucks!  
**

**THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT! and sorry for the late updates! BE HAPPY AND YOUTHFUL MY YOUTHFUL READERS! LOL!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood xD**


	13. Under the Sun I

**HELLO MY YOUTHFUL READERS! WOHOOOOOOOOOOO! FINALLY AN UPDATE FOR THIS STORY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA (Damn it!) THUS THE PLOT AND OC'S ARE MINE!**

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT MY SUPER YOUTHFUL READERS! IT MEANS A LOT!:**

**I want to thank all my super cool readers who review, or have this story included in their favorites or in alerts or have me on their author alerts! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Hope you keep reading it! Your support means a lot to my youthful life lol! xoxo! :) **

**Itachi's-Okami-Nariko**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Arywnn1245**

**Kage no Sendo  
**

**X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X**

**NightLotus**

**Kaguya Kaze**

**NarutoGirl9312**

**EtsukoDaishi**

**HAVE FUN & ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ;)**

**Under The Sun I**

**Summer with Baby Sasuke and Baby Hikari.  
**

_Everything will be alright, don't worry… don't worry… don't worry._

"Oi!"

_Don't worry, summer vacations are not awful, what's terrible is the company, but everything is fine, right?_

"…..Moron!"

_Yeah, everything is fine. _

"Oi, I don't like repeating myself, stop moving moron!"

The black haired female snapped from her absence of mind and glanced from the corner of her eyes at the raven haired boy next to her. She sighed with displeasure, when she noticed her legs were trembling and she was playing a lot with her fingers.

_Damn nerves. _

They were both at each side of the black automobile, distant from each other, not even their clothes touched, they wore their school uniforms, Sasuke with the black pants and the white shirt as for Hikari she was wearing a white blouse, her black skirt with no socks, since the place they were heading at had hot weather. Their eyes always fixed either on the highway or the flowered area, the man driving the car remained silent and if he had something to ask, the girl was the one to respond.

"Don't order me around Uchiha, remember I'm the leader"

"I don't recall agreeing to such nonsense"-The Uchiha blurted as his black orbs glanced unemotionally at the female, whose carnelian orbs did the same.

"I'll kill you"-The girl murmured.

"Hn!"-The boy smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt"-The chauffeur glanced at the girl through the driving mirror-"Sasaki-san, the information you asked me for…"

Hikari stopped the glaring contest with Sasuke to face the man driving the car, a small frown on her features which made the male shrink when their gazes met- "Keep your eyes on the road"-The girl ordered as the man nodded in response and did as told. He gulped. _Sharp carnelian orbs. _

"So about that- "

She sighed-"I'll listen to that later…"- Her lips formed a thin line when the man nodded again, his eyes then glanced through the driving mirror at the raven haired boy. A rapid, profound frown crossed his features as he gritted his teeth with fury. Noticing someone was glaring keenly at him; the raven boy's hanging head shot up, nonchalantly as always the Uchiha paid little, not to say any attention to the fuming expression of the driver.

"Hey!"-The girl interrupted the man's fierceness.

"I'm sorry Hikari-sama"-The teenager fixed her carnelian orbs on the green area once more, she winced, noticing they were getting closer to their destination, since the distinctive essence of the ocean was by now making her homesick.

"Calm down Kaname!"-The little brother's chocolate orbs whirled in a complete circle when he noticed the angry glare filling his big brother's light carmine eyes.

Both males waited patiently for the heiress's come back at the entry of the pastel tinted mansion, from afar you could hear the jingle of the waves of the sea rubbing against the sand, the green field had also its own ocean of flowers, lilies with the colors of the rainbow surrounded the manor, not to mention the solar rays that playfully warmed up the place and made it shine like diamonds, it was peaceful indeed… at least for humans.

"Look, they are here!"-Shinichi straightened his back and smacked his brother's so he would do the same; Kaname scrutinized his little brother's cheerful expression with quite aggravation since he seemed to be fine with the idea of having an Uchiha at home.

Kaname glanced at the automobile with eagerness; he wanted to hug his daughter as soon as possible.

The tanned man by his side smiled when he noticed Kaname's grin, they waited for the automobile to cross the iron bar entrance that slid open slowly, the black haired girl watched her ocean of flowers, joy gaping her carnelian orbs

_So pretty…_

The Uchiha by the other hand had a troubled expression roaming his delicate features.

_Sun._

The car stopped in front of the white stairs that lead to the main arc glass double door entrance of the mansion.

"Tadaima…"-The girl whispered when she noticed that her father and her uncle were going downstairs to receive her properly, she averted her gaze from them to face an unexpectedly uneasy Uchiha. Thus his troubled appearance was complicated to perceive unless you looked closely.

The girl cocked her head to the side as the driver began to take out their luggage; neither of the teenagers had gone out.

"Something wrong Uchiha? Don't tell me you are feeling homesick"

A black eyebrow raised elegantly.

"Sun…"-The boy whispered as he covered his face with his pale hand from the solar rays that unluckily reached his window.

"Oh"-The girl simulated astonishment- "Well get used to it, its summer!"- And opened the door, her father was already in front of her before she could stand up, her carnelian orbs overflowing with melancholy when she saw the young auburn haired man, dressed with a dark blue suit, no tie and a white shirt, so formal, even during summer, his pale carmine orbs and his peach skin-tone, Hikari felt as if she was dreaming.

"Otou-sama!"-The girl jumped and positioned her arms around his neck as the man hugged her waist; a smile curved her lips as she tightened her grip.

_Tadaima…Tadaima…Tadaima…_

"How was the trip? I know it's not your first time in train but…."

_**CHOO-CHOO**_

"_Uchiha I'm going to sleep, don't try anything!"-The girl commanded, the said boy lifted up his black piercing gaze to stare angrily at her. _

"_Hn as if!"_

"_There's only one bed and-"-Hikari was left speaking alone, the raven haired boy had left the room soundlessly, she sighed, a grin of victory curving her lips._

_**Giggle, giggle. **_

"_Hey! Want to come with us?"_

"_No…"_

"_You are good looking, we are alone, you know? We need someone like you to protect us"_

"_Don't care…"_

"_OH! You are wearing a uniform… Scarlet Valley? That's an elite Academy isn't it?"_

"_Hn!"_

"_Yeah, I heard they only have good-looking, wealthy students"_

_**Giggle, giggle. **_

"_Guess they were right!"_

"_Leave, you are annoying!"_

_The Sasaki heiress felt a strange heat covering her face. Uchiha you bastard!-She thought as she slid the door open and glanced at the corridor of the train, just to find an expressionless raven haired boy chatting with two human young ladies, their eyes fixed on the male as he barely gave them polite answers, her carnelian orbs noticed one of the young ladies linked arms with him, he shoved her off but the young lady was pushy enough to keep doing it._

"_Come with us….We'll do anything for you"-The brunette said playfully as her companion took his free arm. _

"_Yeah! Come…"-Lust filling their eyes. _

_Hikari furrowed her eyebrows and stepped outside of the room- "Hey! Uchiha"-The boy sighed annoyed by the voice calling him. _

_Both ladies stepped aside as they noticed the sudden murder intent on the girl's carnelian orbs_

"_You didn't say you had a girlfriend…"_

"_She's not"- The ladies sighed pleased and glared at the Sasaki as she ran a hand through her layered black hair. _

"_Uchiha!"-Sasaki shouted again, this time walking at a low pace towards the vampire, whom turned around with a frown. _

"_Shut it moron! Your voice annoys me"_

_The girl frowned and whispered-"Don't try anything funny, remember? I also meant don't try drinking their blood…"-Her pinkish finger pointed at the boy. _

_He frowned-"If they give it to me by their own free will, you can't do anything about it"- The boy moved her hand to the side and smirked. _

_When the ladies noticed the sudden fight both kids were getting in, they left without saying anything, from time to time, the girl had to step between the women at the train and the young Uchiha, whose irrepressible popularity was driving her crazy, since his "charm" seemed to hypnotize more than one at a time. _

The girl gritted her teeth- "It was…fine, I guess"- A piercing gaze covered her contented visage for mere seconds.

_More like a pain in the ass… That damn cry-baby and his popularity._

Kaname placed his daughter on the ground again as he kissed her forehead-"Welcome home"-He whispered.

"Hey! Hey! No hug for uncle Shinichi?"-The tanned man queried as he walked closer with arms wide open to receive his niece.

The girl laughed and tackled him.

"Uncle Shinichi I missed you!"

The said man messed the girl's hair when she enclosed his waist with her arms-"Hi there champion!"

Kaname waited patiently for them to stop, to go indoors, thus the girl stepped back as her pinky hand pointed at someone in order to make the respective presentation.

"Otou-sama, I know you are mad…"-The girl spoke in such a cold tone that even her uncle widened his eyes astonished, the rapid defiant stare the girl dedicated to her father made the said man to clear his throat.

"But, this the only way to prevent war…"-Hikari turned her head to the side to glance at the Uchiha standing now some inches away from her-"He's Uchiha Sasuke, you don't need to treat him like a member of the family or as a friend, just… Don't kill him"

The boy glanced at the two males standing in front of him, a cold visage covering his features as he remained in his pose with no pressure. An uncomfortable silence encircled the group.

"Welcome, I'm Shinichi"- The said man showed his tanned hand to the raven haired boy whose black orbs stared at it for a minute before shaking hands, a severe look in both males as they shook hands, the girl watched the scene pokerfaced-"You can call me 'uncle'"- Thus the ominous atmosphere was ruined by the toothy grin plastered on the uncle's face.

"Uncle!"-The girl shook her head. Her sharp gaze meeting chocolate orbs.

"What?"- Shinichi raised his hand defensively- "Okay, Okay I get it, I was trying to be nice…"

"No thanks…"-The raven haired boy responded in a low voice as his pale hand returned to his side, he then glanced at the auburn haired male, his pale carmine orbs with pure resentment filling them, the man gritted his teeth and with a loud harrumph turned around over his soles.

"Otou-sama!"-The girl stepped forward as the said man went upstairs, the maids opened the gate for him and he rapidly disappeared from their view.

"Otou-sama!"-Hikari ran to catch him, thus her uncle stopped her before she could reach the entrance.

"Don't, he needs time Kari…."

The girl sighed and lined her eyebrows-"Fine…"

The raven haired boy lowered his eyelids before taking his luggage and followed the Sasaki's inside the house. The girl was listening to her uncle's complains about his brother's manners, the maids opened the door for them once they reached the entrance.

"Welcome home Hikari-sama"

"Hello everyone…"- The said girl waved her hand in a friendly way.

"Welcome Uchiha-sama"

They greeted the teenagers with a smile curving their lips, once inside, the boy noticed that the mansion was not only too bright on the outside but also on the inside; ceramic floor, white walls, almond colored rugs, giant vases with the same flowers they had on the field.

They really liked soft colors.

The girl waved at her uncle. Sasuke noticed the man went upstairs and turned to the right, the girl turned around to face the Uchiha with scowl in her face.

"I'll show you around at night"-The boy remained unresponsive- "Now, let's go to your room…"-When the girl was going upstairs he felt someone was staring at him, he looked down through the almond bars of the stairway and noticed the pale carmine gaze of the Sasaki.

"Hmph!"-The man turned his head to the side as he crossed his arms over his torso.

"Hn!"-The boy smirked and followed the black haired girl.

They turned left and walked through a long hallway, there were enough rooms for an army, none of them opened, there was an almond carpet in replacement of the famous red carpet of every mansion, they stopped almost reaching the end of the corridor which had a giant window, he noticed the green field and…._beach.-_ through it.

"Here!"-Hikari opened a sunset-pearl colored double wooden door, she moved her eyebrows suggestively at him to enter the room, the boy went inside dispassionately as his dark orbs stared at each corner of the bedroom.

"This used to be my room…"-The girl walked through the pale pink room, some pictures of her friends and family were still on the nightstands at each side of the king sized bed, the only girly thing was the color of the walls and the wisteria tinted curtains, the rest was white furniture.

He could… bear with it.- _Too bright._

"Seeing as the sun doesn't hit this room so aggressively, I decided it would be better if you stayed here"

The raven haired boy stared at the heiress's back, his black orbs averted towards the bed once he noticed the girl was turning around to face him.

"Some simple rules before I go…"-The girl shot up her fingers as she explained said rules- "One. Don't go anywhere without me, there are plenty hunter traps out there, I need you alive just for the sake of this mission…"

The boy lifted up an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Two"-Both heirs met gazes- "Not everybody knows you are a vampire, don't act like one, some maids think my dad is a business man instead of a hunter, I know that's a problem but that's the way it is…"-The girl lowered her eyelids.

"Three. I won't touch your things…"-The boy furrowed his eyebrows. _Was that a rule?-_"So don't touch mine"

"Four. Any kind of information concerning the situation at Scarlet Valley Academy must be shared…"-The girl sent daggers at the boy-"Understood?"

The young Uchiha glared at the Sasaki- "So I'll share some information with you later about that…"-The heiress sighed and passed by the boy's side, their shoulders almost touching when she stopped.

"And finally…"-The boy glanced at her form the corner of his eyes-"Don't try anything, I know why you are here, is not just for summer vacations, I'm not dumb, your father wants to gather information about us, but guess what? That won't happen"

"Hn!"-The boy smirked once the heiress went out of the room and closed the door behind her. Sasuke glanced at the pictures, mostly taken when the Sasaki was just a little girl, her toothy grin made him raise an eyebrow.-_strange_; he took one of the frames.

_She looks like her mother. _He commented.

The young woman had a vivid smile crossing her lips, she had long black hair and tanned skin-tone, mostly like her husband whom had a peach-skin tone, both tanned compared to their daughter, they were at the beach, the little girl was playing with the sand as her mom hugged her and her dad played with her, a glowing smile curving his lips.

He placed the photograph on the small table and noticed a memo was hidden underneath a book.

_Mommy has to go on a mission. _

_I'll return as soon as possible for your birthday Hi-chan. _

_Don't cry, Daddy will be by your side. _

_Be a good girl. _

The boy shook his head faintly at the ridiculousness of the childish note as he returned the paper, he then noticed he had his own bathroom and decided to take a bath.

**SLAM!**

A door burst open.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY YOUTHFUL KARI-CHAN YOUR BELOVED SENSEI'S HERE!" a man in green spandex, big eyebrows, bowl hair cut and a blinding toothy grin gave thumbs up at the empty lobby in front of him.

**Hay ball**

"NOOOOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU? MY YOUTHFUL HUNTER!" the man began to search every corner of the house, even lifting up the big vases with the colorful flowers to see if one of his favorite students was hiding there.

Tears started to form in his dark orbs.

"OHHH FOR THE YOUTH OF MY YOUTHFULLNESS KARI-CHAN!" the man lifted up his arms to pray while anime tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Welcome Gai-sensei"-The maids saluted the said man with a smile, not shocked by his outbursts, since he did that all time.

"Oh!"-The man recovered his pose-"Young ladies, please enlighten me with your awareness about my youthful student's location"

The maids giggled-"Hikari-sama is in her room"- One of them answered.

As soon as the man was about to run towards the said room, a mini Gai sensei, appeared under the entry's frame. Same green spandex, big eyebrows, bowl hair cut and blinding toothy grin.- Clones _exist_.

"Wait, Gai-sensei"-The boy exaggerated his fighting movements as if he was combating someone-"Even if Hikari-san is my rival, a girl's room is private, you should wait for her to come here…"-He suggested as he appeared by the man's side, the maids looked at each other speechless and nodded when Gai glanced at them.

"Then please tell Kari-chan to meet me at the living room"-One of the maids nodded and went upstairs rapidly. The one waiting at the door was about to close it but someone stopped her.

The blonde maid leaped as she heard the man's loud voice-"Wait some boys and a girl are coming!"-. _Scary. _

"Oh! Ten Ten came?"-The big eye browed boy queried as he turned to face the entry.

"Yeah! I told everyone to come!"-His sensei answered as he glanced at infinity.

The leader of the maids, a brunette young girl shook her head rapidly-"Excuse me, Gai-sensei, what do you mean you told everyone? Hikari-sama needs some rest and-"

"None sense, my youthful student is perfectly fine, she has gone through worse and she needs to see her friends and…her adored sensei. That's the rule of youth"-The man flashed a toothy grin towards the brunette as a perspiration drop ran down her temples.

"So who are the ones coming?"-Mini Gai queried.

"Oh! Just some of her friends from school, you know, hunters, like her"-The boy nodded and clenched his fists enthusiastically.

"AMAZING GAI-SENSEI!"-The man laughed with a glimpse of say-so on his dark orbs.

"HAHA! See? I can do anything Lee"

"So, Haku-san, Kiba-san, Ten Ten, Shino-san and Chouji-san are coming?"-The boy jumped with pleasure as his dark orbs began to fill with tears-"It's like going back to childhood"-He sniffed.

"Hey!"-One of the maids whispered something to her companions, their orbs overflowing with horror. Their boss stepped forward.

"Gai-sensei, you are not planning to stay, are you?"-She queried as her golden orbs runoff with authority.

"Why?"-The man asked.

"Well, you see, Suigetsu-sama, Hikari-sama's cousin is coming; you know how Kaname-sama dislikes having too much people in the house…"

"But they are only four with Suigetsu…"-Gai rutted his lips. For odd reasons he _disliked_ the young white haired boy.

The maids exchanged worried looks, the brunette sighed-"No, there's one more person, he is, Hikari-sama's guest…"

"Who is it?"-Lee asked, curiosity gaping his dark orbs. Once again some of the maids exchanged apprehensive looks.

"It's…"-The brunette approached both males and whispered-"Uchiha Sasuke-sama"

Once they both broadcasted the message, their eyebrows furrowed _unfathomable _frowns, their angry expressions scared the maids, and some of them trembled. _Scary…really scary. _

"Hikari-sama needs some time to get ready, since she just arrived. Meantime, please follow me, I'll take you to the living room…"-The maid whom had gone upstairs appeared by her leader's side, she bowed in respect and guided the guests to the said room, while the rest waited for the visitors to arrive.

_Gai-sensei? Lee? I wanted NORMAL and PEACEFUL summer vacations… First Uchiha and my Dad's attitude and then…Ugh!_

Hikari reflected as she put on some short white shorts and a strip white and blue short sleeve hooded sweat jacket_, perfect for summer_. She thought as she took out some blue rubber shoes to wear with no socks.

_So different from that Academy… _

The girl, closed the door of her room and locked it, once she turned over her soles, her gaze met someone's.

_Uchiha…_

"Oh! I forgot, our rooms are in front of each other…"-Hikari whispered, when she noticed the raven haired boy had raised an elegant brow, his dark locks had some water drops falling over his shoulders. Their gazes met.

The heiress winced once she heard the voice of one of the maids calling her-"Hikari-sama"

"Coming!"-The girl shouted, her carnelian orbs scrutinized the boy's clothing; A black shirt, dark faded jeans, with black rubber shoes.

The girl chuckled. _I thought he was going to dress with suits or something, thank Kami it didn't happened!_

"Hikari-sama!"-The girl winced again and averted her gaze towards the corridor.

"Coming! Coming!"-The raven haired boy opened the door of his room again.

"Need something?"- Hikari queried.

Sasuke's black orbs glanced at her door. - "No…"- He answered, the girl gave him a questioning look.

"Just tell me if you need anything Uchiha"-The Sasaki heiress glanced at the said boy, her carnelian orbs almost showing. _Kindness?- _He lowered his eyelids.

"Here!"-Hikari, searched inside her pockets, her hand then showed a small folded item that looked like steel.

"It's a Shiva Knife, it belonged to my mother…."-The Sasaki noticed the scowl the Uchiha had plastered on his features, she snickered.- "Press the button on the right side and it will transform".

The boy had an inquiring gaze.

"I know you are a pureblood, you may not need these, thus, you'll need it at night, maybe one of Orochimaru's creations followed us here"-Sasuke approached the girl-"He already killed a member from the Vampire Council and Hunter's Society, who knows what might come next…."-His dark orbs locked in her carnelian eyes, as she placed the item on his pale hand.

"This is an anti-vampire weapon…"-The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"Not really, my mother made it for a vampire she met during her childhood, she then gave it to me before she-"-The girl stopped prior to blurting out any further and unnecessary information, Sasuke blinked. _Died? _He asked unconsciously, though he shrugged it off, it was none of his business.

Hikari lifted her eyelids-"Just take it…"- The boy sighed as he placed it inside his pocket-"I'll come back later so I can inform you about everything I've learned till' now"-He nodded and watched as the girl ran through the corridors, her black hair swayed with her moves, he looked down for a moment.

"_Sasuke-chan, your father told me you are going to spend summer at someone else's house, is it true?"_

"_Yes"-The boy answered, as his mother placed a hand on his shoulder, he lifted up his gaze. _

"_Well, then please take care!"-She smiled. _

"_You are not going to ask where I'm staying?"-Sasuke queried, wincing at the sudden appearance of his eldest brother._

"_No, I already know"-The raven young female grimaced-"That place brings old memories"-. Misaki and I used to go there…-She commented mentally, sorrow overflowing her dark orbs. _

"_Oh! Please don't mind me"-Mikoto smiled. _

"_Time to go Sasuke…"-Itachi messed the said boy's hair, waking him up from his absent-minded state. _

"_I know! I know!"_

"_Hey, Sasuke"-His mother sighed-"Um…no, nothing…Have a nice trip darling"_

Hikari noticed one of the maids was walking through the hallway looking for her.

"Hikari-sama!"

"Please don't tell me Gai-sensei called everyone!"-The girl winced. The heiress's sharp carnelian eyes made the maid to nod unhurriedly.

**CRASH!-**the maids screamed. _KYA!_

"OH! NO GAI-SENSEI NO FLYING KICKS INSIDE THE HOUSE!"-

**CRASH!-SLAM!**

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"HYA! LOOK AT THIS NEW TECHNIQUE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

A female voice groaned.- "Nani? We are no longer your students…"

A male chuckled- "Fortunately, I wouldn't dare to go out in that outfit…"

"Ohhh! Kiba-san this is the spandex of youthfulness"- Lee commented as the group of teenagers sweat dropped.

The maid by Hikari's side grimaced-"Yeah! Everyone, I'm sorry Hikari-sama"-The girl groaned.

The Sasaki heiress went downstairs and turned to the right; the living room was a round room with full-size windows overlooking the sea, wooden floor and English old style furniture, a fireplace and comfy setting, some dark wood wine shelves hexagon form and abstract art paintings.

The girl opened the double wooded white gate.

"What are you doing here?"-The hanging heads shot up as they heard the cold and feminine tone of voice of their friend, sharp piercing carnelian orbs glanced at each face with lack of sympathy.

Not that she didn't like them…they were _friends_. Thus she didn't like the fact of having a vampire and a group of hunters under the same roof. Her eyelids lowered when a chocolate haired female styled in two buns approached her with a smile curving her lips, she had brown eyes and tanned skin-tone, she liked to dress with the traditional Kung Fu outfit and this time she was wearing a white and green combination.

"Nice to see you too Hi-chan, Chouji didn't come, his dad was making dinner"- Ten Ten stiffened when she noticed the girl was sending daggers at someone behind her.

"Shino…"-The girl whispered angrily. Shino Aburame, not your normal teenager, he used to play pranks on Hikari in their childhood, since she did not liked bugs and he…worships them. As usual Shino always wore black sunglasses, overlarge hooded jackets with baggy trousers, the only colors he used...black and grey.

Her reflection showed on his dark lenses- "Hikari-san, I thought you didn't like bugs, but you have one of them living with you …"-The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"- The boy sighed, his head lowered.

"Hi-chan, when were you going to tell us about Uchiha Sasuke?"-Ten Ten inquired, her brown brows joining in a deep scowl as her tanned hand touched the Sasaki's shoulder.

The black haired female scowled back.-"None of your business. Leave, you have nothing to do here"-Hikari was always harsh when it came to things concerning her work as a hunter, she never liked to involve others in her business and of course, her attitude was too unemotional and she said things without caring about the feelings of others.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"- A spiky brown haired boy with tanned skin-tone and dark cat eyes, queried. Ten Ten moved aside so the black haired girl could see his face, he was wearing a simple white shirt and dark trousers, laying on the comfy sofa, the boy glanced at the Sasaki with a toothy smirk.

Hikari groaned-"Were you planning on leaving us in the dark? Huh?"- The wild boy commented, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The heiress looked to the side with a loud harrumph; her lips formed a thin line.

"Just do as I say. Leave"-The girl commanded.

"Kari, you might be the best among us, but from time to time even the best in line needs help"- Hikari lowered her gaze when Haku a pale young boy approached her, he had long black silky hair and grey-brown eyes, he had feminine features, so in the past many boys mistaken him for a girl, to the point to ask him to dates. Hikari was his first friend.

"I know…"- The girl sighed and turned to face him-"But I don't need help"-The heiress glowered.

"You are so stubborn Hi-chan"- Ten Ten winked at Hikari when they met gazes. –"Okay, we won't get involve but… In exchange hang out with us during summer"

Hikari lifted her eyelids, stunned. Noticing the mood was soberly encircled with pressure the girl froze.

"Say yes Kari"-Kiba encircled Hikari in an arm lock.

"Knock it off Kiba!"- Ten Ten shouted angrily, her hands resting on her hips as her chocolate orbs whirled in a complete circle of frustration; the two boys shook their heads vaguely, but the brunette did not let go.

"Kiba you can't win"- Hikari commented, silence enclosed the room as their eyes averted towards the black haired female locked between Kiba's arms, her sharp gaze met his wild one. He smirked.

But before the girl could tackle down the boy using the strength of her arms, Haku interrupted.

"Where's Gai?"- He asked glaring at the room. They all stiffened.

"Lee's also missing"- Shino added, his hands on his pockets.

Ten Ten smacked her forehead- "Oh no"

"I know where they are…"- Hikari whispered, her black locks hiding her heated expression as she opened the door abruptly and walked towards the lobby. The group followed behind.

"Fight coward!"- They heard a voice shouting.

"Hn! I won't waste my time in lowlifes…"- The raven boy was about to go upstairs but before he could reach the staircase a boy in green spandex- _Too tight_. - appeared in front of him. His eyebrow twitched.

Sasuke closed his eyes thoughtfully as his pale hands went out of his pockets.- "I'm not here to fight you"- The boy commented, noticing the green weirdo was glaring daggers at him.

Hikari noticed Gai was waiting patiently for his student to fight, the green beast was arm crossed and resting his back on the white wall, the girl furrowed her eyebrows as the group behind her murmured some things.

"You brought a good one"- Ten Ten whispered a smile curving her rosy lips. Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about? He looks weak!"- Kiba interrupted, glaring at the raven haired boy. Shino was silent and sighed with Kiba's comment.

"Idiot!"- The brunette girl groaned. The rest shook their heads and sighed.

"He has a brother…"- Haku met gazes with Hikari, whom nodded in response.

"Hey! Has anyone of you asked why he's here?"- Kiba complained fiercely. Hikari hushed him with her carnelian orbs sending daggers at him.

"Gai-sensei, please watch my youthful performance, I'll make you proud"- Lee shouted as he gave thumbs up to the said man, the green beast responded at his student's outburst with a toothy grin.

"We need to stop him"-Ten Ten urged, stepping in front of the group. The Sasaki lowered her eyelids and noticed the young green beast was performing some flying kicks with great litheness, that fortunately the raven haired boy was able to dodge smoothly.

A groan was heard; the teenagers glanced at the scene. Lee's long leg had made contact with Sasuke's arms, which he had placed as a defensive barrier over his head. Hikari sighed when each male stepped back after the attack, she noticed both boys took a fighting posture.

"Hi-chan…"- Ten Ten winced, noticing the girl was too composed and serene for the situation; her black haired female looked like a machine sometimes. The Sasaki noticed the group of teenagers was ready to jump into the scene as if they were performing a surprise attack, she scowled at them.

"Do not interfere"- Hikari stepped aside as her black locks swayed with her movements, Kiba groaned as Shino and Haku tried to calm him down once they noticed he was going to tackle her down. The girl disappeared from their view.

"HYA! FIGHT!"- Lee shouted as he jumped over Sasuke's head, the raven boy was fast enough to turn around as he sensed the green young beast had landed behind him. His green legs shot out as he was going to perform a mid-air twin front kick.

"OH! Nice Lee…"-Gai smirked.

The Uchiha took a step back as he watched Lee, he gritted his teeth, maybe his arms could not protect him as well as they did earlier since the young green beast had increased the strength on his legs after every punch.

"OSSUUUU!"- Lee shouted making Ten Ten feel humiliated when she noticed the boy was trying to imitate Kung Fu fighters.

"Lee's a complete asshole!"- The girl murmured as the boys noticed her fist had made a fracture on the wall. _Girls are…creepy. _

Sasuke was about to use one of his pureblood's powers but a figure stepped in front of him, folded knees and arms placed protectively obverse her body. The girl groaned once she felt Lee's feet kicking her arms, since it pushed her some inches backwards but thanks to the resistance of her legs she was able to endure it. Not anyone could have such strength in an average boned body.

_Sasaki…_

The black haired girl looked over her protective barrier and saw Lee's body was flying backwards in low motion, she straightened her back and rapidly surrounded one of his ankles with her hands.

"Oh no! SHE'S MAD!"- Ten Ten shouted once she saw the black haired teenager had a devilish look in her piercing eyes. The boys appeared behind, the black haired boy shook his head, and the boy with eyeglasses sighed disappointed as the wild one whistled. Gai's face drenched with sweat caused by the anxiety. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he noticed Hikari's intentions.

"NO! HIKARI-SAN I'M SORRY!"

"LEE! YOU INSOLENT!"- The girl shouted angrily as she tightened her grip on Lee's ankle and brutally made his body collapse against the ceramic floor.

"Hmph!"- With a loud harrumph the girl ended her grip on Lee's ankle as he groaned in pain, Gai hastily appeared by his side and kneeled, he glanced at the heiress with a worried expression.

"KARI-CHAN!"- But his worry dissipated once he saw his dearly loved apprentice, the green beast leaped and encircled the girl in a tight embrace.

"LET GO!"- The girl groaned as she gritted her teeth heatedly. Sasuke had to smirk.

_Summer vacations. Yeah right! _

**Well that's all my friends! Hope my next update comes soon! pray for that! :D lol!  
**

**Hope you liked it! R&R PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! :D**

**Thanks for your support! xD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**_  
_


	14. Under the Sun II

**HELLO MY YOUTHFUL READERS! WOHOOOOOOOOOOO! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA (Damn it!) THUS THE PLOT AND OC'S ARE MINE!**

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT MY SUPER YOUTHFUL READERS! IT MEANS A LOT!:**

**I want to thank all my super cool readers who review, or have this story included in their favorites or in alerts or have me on their author alerts! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Hope you keep reading it! Your support means a lot to my youthful life lol! xoxo! :) **

**Lizifang  
**

**Itachi's-Okami-Nariko**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Arywnn1245**

**Kage no Sendo  
**

**X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X**

**NightLotus**

**Kaguya Kaze**

**NarutoGirl9312**

**EtsukoDaishi**

**HAVE FUN & ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ;)**

**Under the Sun II**

** Vampires Attack!  
**

It's been already a month since she arrived home with the young Uchiha, fortunately days passed by quickly not leaving a single recollection of terrible situations, well just the fights between her uncle and her father, the usual.

The raven teen wasted his time locked in the room and he just came out when it was time to eat or when no one was at home, at least that is what the maids told the Sasaki heiress every time she asked for him, since the Sasaki's like to spend time in the seashore with the other teenagers and the old yet youthful Gai, Uchiha always stayed at home even if Shinichi tried to convince him to tag along, he wants to treat the raven boy like a member of the family even if Hikari and obviously Kaname are against it. Fortunately, there is no risk for him to uncover things about the Hunters that could bring problems in the future.

Hikari cursed under her breath as the solar rays sun-bleached the library; she shut her carnelian orbs as her pinkie hands closed a book in an abrupt style; an infuriated sigh as she shook her head.

Playing with the pen she was holding between her fingers a smirk crossed her lips faintly, her eyes glared at the book on the black wooden table, the second time she sighed, her fingers opened the manuscript in the last page she had touched, the rasping and old paper was yellow and had tiny ink stains all over, those were done by her, trying to find out a way to figure out the information, made her play several times with the biro pounding the sheet.

"Hikari-sama..."- The said girl lifted up her eyelids to look at the maid standing beside her-"You should rest you look exhausted"- alleged the brunette placing a cup of tea on the table and bowing in respect when the black haired girl looked at her frowning.

"I-I mean you are here on vacations you should at least make an effort to sleep more hours even at the beach you are still working…."

"Thank you Miki but don't misjudge me. I know my limits"-The girl's lips formed a thin line.

"But…"

"I'm fine…"-The heiress whispered taking the cup with her fingers-"Leave"-She commanded with an indifferent tenor, her carnelian orbs fixed on some documents beside the book.

The maid furrowed her eyebrows unhappily.

"Hikari-sama"- The Sasaki sighed and lifted up her gaze once again, the maid leaped when she met the heiress's piercing gaze-"Uchiha-sama…he…"

Miki hesitated making the black haired female to lower her eyelids.

"What about him?"- The girl asked with an insensitive tone, the brunette gazed down.

"I know he's a vampire but…"- There was a gap, the black haired female placed the cup on the small porcelain plate.

"He looks weedy, the sun may be a cause but I'm concerned about his blood desire"

"He's old enough to take care of himself"- The Sasaki thumbed through the documents with swiftness, her carnelian orbs trying to catch a word that could give her hints of useful information about Orochimaru or vampire experiments with Servants.-"Don't worry about him, he's taking his blood tablets every day"- The heiress said confident.

The maid smiled at the girl-"You sound as if you knew everything about him…"

"Just the essential…"

Smile faded.

The brunette pouted when she noticed the black haired female was not going to give her any information and the cold tone in her answers was somehow very unreliable- "I see. He's gorgeous by the way, don't you think?"

The maid squealed and hugged herself when her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Hikari kept thumbing through the documents not even sneaking a glance towards the brunette-"I haven't noticed"

Miki grumbled-"Oh! Please Hikari-sama, have you at least tried to inspect him? You could marry him someday, I'd be so delighted if I could spend some time alone with such a handsome gentleman"

Hikari stopped dead in tracks and glared daggers at her maid-"What did you say?"

The brunette stuttered and raised her hands defensively-"Nothing. Nothing"

Hikari slammed the palms of her hands against the black wooden table as a dark aura surrounded her body-"Mark my words Miki, he's the last _creature_ on earth I'll deem to marry"- The brunette's eyes widened with the _acidic _expression on the heiress's façade, she gulped as _panic_ gaped her orbs.

"I-I understand Hikari-sama…"- Miki trembled and shut her eyes when the black haired female parted her lips to speak for a second time.

"Not only in view of the fact that sort of relationships are outlawed in Hunter's Society but also because spending some time with him is not precisely the best representation of ecstasies as you imagine"- The black haired female took a profound inhalation to calm down and glanced from the corner of her eyes at the brunette whom looked startled, she then returned to keep searching through the papers.

"Looks can be deceiving Miki"- Hikari whispered with a peaceful tenor and hid a small smile. Miki blew out some air and gained self-possession.

"Yes. Hikari-sama, please excuse me…"- Miki bowed and left the room quietly.

Sigh.

"None of this is of use…"- Hikari caressed her temples and thumbed through the documents one more time.

**BAM!** - The door of the library opened brusquely making the black haired female to leap from her comfortable futon; she placed the documents on the table and got on her feet with a frown plastered on her cool visage.

"What the-?"- Hikari stopped when she saw a pair of lavender orbs.

_/xoxoxo/_

"Where could he be?"

"Who are you looking for brother?"- The always cheerful Shinichi smiled at the frowning Kaname while he went downstairs to approach the pale carmine eyed man.

"Suigetsu…"- The big brother cleared and raised an elegant brow.

Shinichi's bubbly visage turned into a scowl. He felt the same way as Gai, for a vague motive he_ disliked_ the kid, even though they shared jokes.

"He's here?"

Kaname sighed annoyed and nodded his head slowly-"Yes"

"I guess you called him?"- Shinichi asked with a demanding look in his brown orbs.

"No"

"What kind of unreliable answer is that?"

Kaname lowered his eyelids in a sinister way-"I didn't do it"

"Then who did?"- Shinichi frowned as he leaned his back against the white ceiling next to the windows that overlooked the garden of multicolored flora.

"He came because he wanted, you know how close he is with my daughter"

"I know"- Shinichi nodded thoughtfully-"I really don't know why everyone is so fond to that cold hearted teenager"

"HEY! She's your niece"- Kaname wailed and pointed at his little brother with his finger.

"She is?"- Chocolate orbs whirled in a complete circle-"I'm not brainless Kaname, is just that she abhors sharing with other people but everybody likes her despite that detail"

The auburn haired male nodded in comprehension-"That's because behind that aloof appearance lays a kind and gentle smile only shown to those whom she cares of"

"Oh! Now we are poets?"- Shinichi chuckled as Kaname smiled.

"Shut up!"- The auburn haired male yelled as his smile weakened and decided to return to his duty-"Help me look for that boy"

"Right away Sir"- Shinichi laughed out loud when he remembered Kaname's words.-"To be honest I'm glad Kari-chan didn't hear you, those words were out of your depth"

Kaname groaned and hid his urge to strike his little brother.

_/xoxoxox/_

_Last creature on earth…_

**Knock Knock**

The raven haired male stood up from his comfortable position over the bed.

"Uchiha-sama"

A blonde maid pounded her fist softly against the double door of the said boy's room.

"Uchiha-sama"

"What?"- The boy asked as his body turned around to look at the door, he was reading the information the Sasaki heiress had given him about the experimentation with Servants and the possible participation of the previous Student Council president, Yakushi Kabuto in the testing.

"Uhm.."- The blonde hesitated-"May I come in?"

The boy sighed and walked towards the door.

The blonde lady fixed her maid uniform while she waited, white rose headband, short sleeves black dress with trimming lace and a white petticoat skirt underneath some inches longer than the black dress, a white waist apron with trim lace, knee-high black socks and rounded toe white high heels.

The double wooden door opened a crack.

"What is it?"- A pair of jade orbs looked up as a pair of onyx looked down.

"U-Uchiha-sama…"- The blonde blushed-"I'm Hana your personal maid"

"Fine, leave me alone"- The raven haired boy was about to close the door but the tanned hand of the lady pushed it so it will open more.

"Please take care of me"- The maid smiled and in a high-speed movement went inside the bedroom. Sasuke unenthusiastically closed the door and turned around to face the lady.

He raised an eyebrow as the young female kept smiling-"What do you want?"

"Oh!"- Hana covered her mouth with her hand and giggled-"Uchiha-sama don't worry I know everything about your situation"

Sasuke scowled

"It must be hard to be around Hikari-sama, she's such a mindless girl…"- The blonde giggled again-"Please don't tell anyone I said that, I'm a novice so they will definitely kick me out if they knew I said that"- Her eyes widened.

Uchiha lowered his eyelids-"Don't waste my time with blathering, go"

Hana pouted and fiddled with her skirt-"Uchiha-sama…."- The young female wailed.

But the raven haired boy just gave her an unsympathetic momentary look. Her jade orbs turning silver when he turned to look the other side.

_/xoxoxoxo/_

"Suigetsu…"- Hikari mumbled with a small frown in her facial appearance.

"Heh"- The white haired boy chuckled-"You're as lively as ever Kari"

The black haired female smirked when the boy flashed a toothy grin as the door closed behind him-"What are you doing here?"

"Does it matter? I felt like staying this summer with my reliable cousin"

"In reality we are not cousins"- The black haired female alleged raising an elegant brow when the white haired male approached her.

"Yeah whatever! Our families just have a strong relationship since we make the weaponry for you"

Hikari nodded-"Exactly. So now that you know you may go back"- The heiress turned around over her uncovered foot to sit down but when she was about to, a strong arm hold her waist from the back.

The girl sighed as the boy pointed at her head with his finger making a pistol sign.

"Zabuza-senpai got really mad at you because you left without a word"

"Why should I care? He's not my father"- Hikari shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Suigetsu chuckled as he met gazes with the girl from the corner of his eyes, _sharp _carnelian orbs vs. purple _cheery_ oculars-"Heh! You were his number one student before me"

"Really?"- Hikari shut her eyes for mere seconds-"I don't recall you being his student"

Suigetsu scowled-"Tsk. Don't play dumb with me"- The boy teased-"Hi-ka-ri"

"Oh!"- The Sasaki heiress chuckled-"Since when I like to play games?"

"You know as much as I do that I'm the best with swords"- The white haired male's head leaned forward to rest on Hikari's shoulder, her neck lengthen, her orbs stared at the ceiling.

"The best among the worst"- The black haired female mocked with an unmoved façade.

Lavender orbs whirled in a complete circle as the girl felt the strong arm holding her had relaxed.

"You're boring Kari"-Suigetsu glowered and took some steps backwards as the girl turned around to face him. Hikari cocked her head to the side with an unexciting smirk curving her lips.

"My existence is not destined to nourish yours with diversion"

"Ugh!"- Suigetsu's yaw dropped, a sweat drop running down his temple-"Why are you always talking like that?"

The girl shrugged.

"But seriously, why did you left?"- Suigetsu asked crossing his arms over his chest. Hikari began to amass without any lady-like manners the spread papers, books and pens over the table, the racket she was making did not break away from the visitor's inquisitiveness while he waited for her answer.

Once she finished, she looked at him with a blank face.

"Hunter's Society business"- The black haired female hid her hands on the pockets of her monkey printed flannel pants as she replied. Suigetsu's brow made a perfect semicircle.

"Where?"

Hikari looked to the side avoiding eye contact with her cousin, since Suigetsu was too relentless for her taste.

"None of your business"

Suigetsu caressed his jaw attentively-"Afraid to tell me?"

"Not at all"-The girl replied rapidly, the boy flashed her one of his toothy grins, but she scowled back. An awkward silence encircled the library, the only thing that could get them out of tediousness and oddity was if each of them returned to their duties. But that was _impracticable_.

The white haired boy began to march around the room as he mumbled something in relation to drinking yogurt. Hikari followed his movements with her carnelian orbs packed with flatness, his large steps, the way his white hair swayed with his actions, his toothy grin that showed off his shark formed teeth, his habit to dress in grey trousers and an amethyst sleeveless shirt, wide belts and the colossal sword tied on his back that doubled his size. The girl sighed aggravated sooner or later he'll know.

"A mission on Scarlet Valley Academy"- Hikari noticed Suigetsu was now looking at her with a jovial expression, she _frowned_.—_she fell for it_. That trap of acting as if nothing had been asked, yet with that smile of his that said— _I want to know and I want YOU to tell me. _

Suigetsu lowered his lashes a mischievous grin twist his lips.

"Eh? Last month I received information about that place"- The girl cocked her head to the side, her cool features masked with an expression of wholesome interest.

_/xoxoxox/_

"Ten Ten"- The said brunette lifted up her eyelids languidly.

"What is it Lee?"- She queried as her eyes followed the boy's movements, they were at the beach along with the other hunters though, Lee liked to practice some combating actions to train more his body.

The young green beast performed a mid-air side kick and when he landed, he rubbed his sticky temple with his forearm. The brunette girl wielded a long staff weapon made of bamboo with both hands and then buried it on the sand with vast vigor.

"Hikari-san is overworking herself"

"I know…"- Ten Ten sighed and lowered her eyelids-"But we can't do much, we don't even know why she left, these kinds of missions should be solved in groups, but she wanted to be unaccompanied"

Lee frowned-"Maybe it has some connection with her mother…"

Ten Ten tilted her head to the side with a puzzled look in her brown orbs-"What about her?"

Lee's onyx orbs saddened for a moment-"Naomi-sama was a great huntress but she died in Hikari's eighth birthday…"

"I know that part of the story Lee"- Ten Ten said austerely-"But what relation does she have with Hi-chan's mission? That happened long time ago"

"Perhaps the one causing troubles is the same vampire that killed her mother… I heard from Gai-sensei that the case never solved"

The brunette girl grimaced.

Kiba's wild eyes averted from the sapphire ocean waves towards the enormous white dog glancing at the Sasaki's manor from afar.

"Akamaru, what is it?"- The canine cringed for a moment and turned around to face his master and friend, snarling in the process.

The ocean waves became fierce and hit the shore with aggressiveness, the sky was getting darker as if heavy rain was about to come and the wind blew powerfully pushing the palm trees just about to make them collapse.

Kiba narrowed his cat eyes- "Going to rain?"

Shino appeared by the wild boy's side-"Something's wrong"

Haku glowered as his dark orbs stared at the mansion. Akamaru was a canine known by his perfect track skills; the dog was a unique creature from the Inuzuka clan's well trained animals that never stopped to amaze him, he was also Kiba's comrade, they were in each other's pocket all the time and now that the canine was somehow disturbed by a strange power surrounding the Sasaki's manor, the black haired boy seemed distressed.

"Haku-san, are you okay?"- Ten Ten approached the black haired male hurriedly as she noticed his uneasy stare, her comrades joined her later.

"Could it be-"- Haku paused, his gaze lost in the scene as he gulped audibly-"That they are under attack?"

The hunters met bothered gazes. Akamaru barked and snarled showing his canines in the course of action. Kiba raised an eyebrow as he glanced at his human comrades.

"Should we go?"- The brunette boy queried.

"Of course"- Ten Ten stated with anxiety, the boys nodded at each other before the group went into jogging towards Hikari's place.

/xoxoxox/

Hikari's carnelian orbs began to rummage around the room as if something was about to occur, she nodded at Suigetsu whose pale hand reached the handle of his sword, his knees folded in case he had to fight or run.

"Can you feel it?"- The white haired boy appeared by the girl's side with incredible swiftness, the girl frowned deeply.

She nooded-"There's something inside the house…"

"But where?"- Suigetsu queried as he raised the hand holding the sword.

"Halt!"- Hikari ordered when she sensed the boy was about to draw his blade. The black haired female ran to the double wooden door and opened it rapidly, she looked through the windows of the hallway and noticed grey clouds were getting closer, though there was something more, she then averted her gaze towards the halls noting her uncle was running and flailing his arms.

"KARI!"

"What's going on?"- The girl queried with sulk.

"VAMPIRES!"- Hikari's eyes widened for mere seconds, her uncle took some deep breaths when he stopped in front of her, her pinkish hands touched the man's shoulders.

"Where's Otou-sama?"

Shinichi's hanging head shot up-"Kaname is taking all the maids outside…"

Hikari sighed in relief, Suigetsu went out of the library and walked towards them-"Vampires can't touch this land, why are they here?"

**CRACK! -** Rumbling noises traveled to their ears.

Unexpectedly the natural glow and clearness of the mansion was enclosed with obscurity, the grey clouds turned black and looked more like lethal smoke, with the fuzziness blocking their vision their eyelids lowered when they could hardly see each other.

Shinichi shook his head and touched the teenagers shoulders-"Don't know, but we should go outside and come up with a plan"

"We still have time"- Suigetsu glanced at Hikari-"Before our vision stops working completely, those clouds release some type of gas that affects your senses"

The girl nodded at him-"Then we better reach the entry before is too late, we'll be easy prey in a few minutes"

"Okay! Let's get going"- Shinichi ordered-"NO ONE STAYS BEHIND!"

Both teenagers nodded and followed behind the tanned man. As they ran through the now darkened hallways, they were capable to distinguish some malformed dimness passing by their side with vast velocity; roars traveled to their ears, the creatures that had attacked their quarters were not the usual vampires. But for some anomalous cause they were not at a close distance, the roars, even though they could hear them flawlessly, they came from assorted places but theirs.

Hikari looked from above her shoulder to the darkened hall they were leaving behind, at first glance there was nothing or no one behind them, though the girl decided to look for a second time, again _vagueness_, there was nothing else apart from the dark. She ground her molars and stopped to whirl around and look closely.

_I'm sure there's someone following us…This place is too calm to be under vampire attack_

"KARI!"- Suigetsu called from afar, her lashes lowered sharpening her gaze.

"KARI!"- The boy was pushy, she followed, turning around and catching up with him.

She didn't notice a pair of hoary orbs.

**ROAR!**

Hikari covered her ears another riotous growl was heard, everyone cringed but kept running. Suigetsu withdraw his oversize blade with both hands and decreased his speed so the black haired female could go first.

Hikari grabbed his wrist when he tried to face the hallway, he looked at her, and she was — _nervous?_—her body was shaky, her lips parted.

"Let's go!"

Suigetsu's cheery expression turned serious, Hikari's pinky-white skin tone turned pale— No, not nervous. He lowered his gaze to her hand surrounding his wrist—she was _cold_. The temperature had drop off.

"Are you-"

"I'm all right. Let's go"- The black haired female cut him off and urge to continue. They rushed when another rumble was heard, this time, it came from the library. _They know where we are. _

_They are Orochimaru's experiments common vampires don't sound like ravenous lions. But why are they here?_

_Mina told me something about this…_

Hikari stopped dead in tracks when her carnelian orbs glanced at the stairs that led to the bedrooms-"HEY!"

Suigetsu and Shinichi did not perceive the sound of her voice since the cries and roars of the vampires were too vociferous and hid her yell. Kaname was waiting at the entrance of the mansion, he motioned the two males to go outside, they did as told, but as his pale carmine gaze averted towards his daughter, the girl was running upstairs.

"HIKARI!"

The black haired female heard her father's yell but ignored his call, she kept climbing stairs speedily.

"KANAME!"- Shinichi grabbed his brother's peach arm and dragged him along, but the pale carmine eyed man tried to fight back. Lavender orbs searched.

"KARI!"- The white haired boy's attempt to get indoors was stopped by the maids, principally Miki whom grabbed the neckline of his shirt and threw him over a group of maids that fell down when they tried to catch him.

Suigetsu's lavender orbs glared at the brunette-"What the hell woman!"—_What's with the brute mode?_

The young ladies cringed with Miki's _poisonous_ glare.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"- The brunette shouted angrily-"Enough with Hikari-sama and Uchiha-sama still indoors, there's no need to add victims Suigetsu-sama"

"UCHIHA?"- The maids winced at the volume used by Suigetsu. Startled, Miki avoided eye contact with the teenager- _Damn! He didn't know_

Shinichi smiled faintly as he kept grabbing Kaname's shoulders forcefully. Suddenly the noises stopped, the group of teenager hunters arrived instantaneously. Everyone stared at the mansion bewildered.

Haku approached the Sasaki leaders, not even glancing at the group of ladies staring at him or at the white haired boy narrowing his eyes-"Where's Kari?"

"Inside"- The tanned man lengthen his neck to jerk at the house. Kaname struggled.

"LET ME GO SHINICHI! MY DAUGHTER IS THERE!"

"Shut up!"- Shinichi squeezed the auburn haired man-"If you want to help her, let's come up with a plan!"

"He's right Kaname-san"- Haku nodded. The auburn haired man huffed and gained pose.

"We need weapons…"

Once Hikari touched the carpet of the hallway, the noises all of a sudden stopped. There were no roars or cries coming from the creatures, there was only silence. Hikari walked leisurely and trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness, she squinted, her pinkish hand touched the ceiling to guide her way. Her body was shaky, the temperature had decreased remarkably. She tried to control the shuddering, specifically the sound of her teeth grinding, though the further she advanced the more ice-covered she felt.

"_He needs young Purebloods"_

"Damn it!"- She mumbled between gritted teeth, her barefoot throbbing. Hikari touched her forehead with the palm of her free hand.

A cold breeze brushed against her, the black haired female kneeled down and leaned her back against the cold ceiling, her carnelian orbs searched in the darkness for any abnormal presence. Her shaky pinky hands folded the crease of her flannel pants until it reached her right knee.

Black thin belts surrounded her leg holding an extremely fine pouch, in which perhaps zero could be guarded. She unbuttoned the small bag, a silver handle and part of a blade was shown, her fingers surrounded the item skillfully as she pulled it out gradually as to not make noise. Hikari rose to her feet using her hand against the ceiling as impulse.

Another cold breeze swept.

She shuddered and squinted. A low growl almost inaudible coming from one of the rooms, she walked without hurry making sure to make no sound, even if the gas was already working and she needed to rush before she fainted.

Finally, her hand found a gap. A door wide open, closing her eyes, the girl decided to trust her other senses aside from the sight, even if the gas was affecting the others too. She heard a snarl by her side, warm mouthful of air tickling her arm, Hikari walked to the side leisurely and then an earsplitting crack was heard as if a mammoth had stepped on the wooden flooring.

**GROWL!**

Eyes widened.

"What was that?"

Ten Ten gulped-"It came from the second floor"

"Shino, Kiba, Shinichi you go to the right"- The three men nodded and left with Akamaru following behind-"Lee, Ten Ten-"

"I'll go to the second floor with Suigetsu-san"- Haku suggested interrupting Kaname, whom kept still for some minutes and then nodded.

"Alright! I'll go with Lee and Ten Ten to the left"- The group members nodded at each other and split.

Hikari's carnelian orbs opened widely when she felt a pale hand covering her mouth and her now stiff body against a well-built torso-"Don't move"- Whispered a haunting voice over her ear, her grip on her Shiva Knife tightened.

**GROWL!-SNIFF-ROAR!**

Her lashes lowered in a threatening way, the repugnant creature in front of her and her possible rescuer was sniffing audibly, saliva falling down heavily like a rabid dog from his razor-sharp teeth.

"Put that thing down, it won't work"- The voice whispered again with a growl at the end when the girl hit his abdomen with her elbow. She recognized that dark and cool voice.

_Don't underestimate me… Uchiha!_

Hikari struggled silently, trying to take the hand off her mouth by grabbing the forearm of the raven haired boy behind her with her free hand, since the other one engrossed the blade forcefully, roughly leaving a ghastly shade in her knuckles. The male viciously pulled her closer making her feel even more uncomfortable with the closeness.

The creature walked forward, getting closer to their spot.

_Damn!_

**Well that's all my friends! Hope my next update comes soon! pray for that! :D lol!  
**

**Hope you liked it! R&R PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! :D**

**Thanks for your support! xD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**_  
_


End file.
